Broken Wings, Healed Hearts
by Lucky999
Summary: Junior Lovino Vargas, a broken angel, has a dark secret he's determined to keep to himself, now matter how much of an outcast it makes him. But will his new neighbor, Antonio, change that? Angel!Spamano, side Gerita, USUK, and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Lovino Vargas was not a morning person. At all. So naturally, he was not happy when he woke up to the oh-so-cheerful singing of his idiota brother, Feliciano. Not that it was bad singing...it was just that it was singing that woke him up.**

"Ugh..." Lovino buried his head in his pillow, his wings rustling behind him. He did not. Want. To. Get. Up. Mornings were a form of sick, twisted torture...whoever created them should die a very painful death. Very...painful...Lovino started to doze again.

Suddenly the singing paused. "Ve~Fratello~! If you don't get up you'll be late for school, ve!" Why did it always sound like Feli was eating rainbows and butterflies for breakfast instead of left over pasta? How he could be so damn cheerful in the morning, Lovino will never know...

"Shut up! I'm coming, dammit!" Lovino lifted himself up, his wings folding themselves up and pressing against his back like he always had them do, ever since he had moved in with his nonno and fratello a few years ago. He had been careful. Very. Despite the fact he had seen Feli's wings countless times and his nonno always let them out when he was at home, he never showed them his. And he had a good reason to...

Shaking his head to clear the depressing thoughts circling in his head, Lovino swung his legs over the bed. Another day in the life of Lovino Vargas. Whoop-de-fucking-doo.

Stumbling over to the dresser, he pulled out an oversized sweatshirt with the Italian flag on it (cause Italy is boss, motherfucker), and black skinny jeans. He pulled his pants on, pausing to look the mirror.

Lovino Vargas. Short, but not that short, dammit! He had dark auburn hair that hung in his golden eyes in uneven bangs, complete with a curl that stuck of the side of his head. Round cheeks that narrowed to a pointed chin. But the most noticeable feature about the young Italian standing in front of the mirror was the wings protruding from his back. Angel wings.

They were a soft cream color, except for the ends which were a bright tomato red. They came out of the top of his shoulder blades, but while any other normal Angel's wings would stand up proudly and evenly, Lovino's left wing twisted behind his back in an almost painful looking matter, while his right one was bent upwards. There were only two people that knew how Lovino got like this, and one of them was dead. The other was Lovino himself.

Scowling and shaking his head to clear these thoughts, he re-folded them and shoved his sweatshirt on, making his way to the bathroom to run a brush through his hair before making his way to the stairs.

"Ve~ I was just coming up to get you, fratello!" A younger looking Lovino chirped. Feliciano, despite what other people thought, was not Lovino's twin. If you looked closer, you could see that his eyes were more of a honey color and his hair was a light amber, with the curl coming off the other side of his head. The main difference was the fact that Feli was always. Fucking. Smiling. /Always/.

Lovino rolled his eyes, pushing past him as he moved down the stairs. Behind him the younger Italian frowned at his brothers choice of clothing. "Fratello..." He moved in front of Lovino and pouted. "How come you always wear sweatshirts, Ve? Nonno and I always get you such nice clothes!" He whined, blocking Lovino's exit from the stairs as he stared at him.

Lovino glared at him furiously. "I'm hungry, dammit! Let me through!" He snapped, ignoring the question completely.

Feliciano pouted again but let him through. "...Ok~! Pasta's on the counter! I'm going to start walking~ Luddy promised to walk me, Ve~" Lovino gagged as Feliciano giggled sweetly.

'Damn potato bastard... Violating my little brother!' Lovino gave Feliciano a death glare, causing the younger to cower slightly. "I don't like that potato fucker," Lovino growled darkly.

"Fratello! Don't call Luddy mean names! He's been so nice to me, Ve~" Feliciano whined, attaching himself to Lovino's arm like some god damned leech as Lovino marched into the kitchen.

"He has not! He brainwashed you into acting like a German!" Lovino proclaimed, snatching the pasta off the counter and tossing it into the microwave for a few seconds as he got his backpack off the floor and zipped it up.

"B-but...but fratello..." Lovino then made the mistake of looking. Well, fuck. Feli was giving his best puppy dog face (that damn Alfred must've taught him), eyes wide and pleading as his bottom lip stuck out and trembled slightly, as if he was about to burst into tears.

"...fine. You can walk with him. But I swear, if he makes a move on you, I'll kill him!" Lovino shouted after his brother, who had left as soon as he said yes out the door, squealing like a little girl. Fuck. Why did he agree?

Grabbing the now hot plate of pasta, Lovino swung his backpack over his shoulder as he started shoveling it into his mouth. Any person that didn't know the Italian would be amazed that such a small boy could eat like that, but hey, if a Vargas wants to eat, he's going to fucking eat.

Lovino threw the plate in the sink, checked his appearance one more time in the mirror, and threw the door open...

...to come face to face with someone he had never seem before. "Hola, neighbor~ wanna walk with me to school today? I'm Antonio~!" Lovino stared at the tan figure with white and emerald green wings in front of him, feeling his cheeks heat up. Shit. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! Sorry about any mistakes in the last chapter, if you couldn't tell this is my first fic. Hopefully I get better over time! Oh and for any Spanish speaker out there, I apologize for my bad translations :P

Lovino blinked as he stared into the emerald orbs that he had oh so suddenly found himself face to face with. They belonged to a tan face with cocoa locks accompanied with a bright smile. And, of course, he had two angel wings that weren't even covered coming out of his back. They were tall and lean, the top and bottom adorned with bright green feathers while the main part was a pearly white. What. The. Hell. Trying (and failing) to push down his annoyance, Lovino leaned against the doorframe and narrowed his eyes.

"Why the /fuck/," he growled lowly, "Would you just come waltzing up to some random neighbors door, assuming they're going to the same school as you! I could've been an undercover murderer and killed you on the spot, ever think of that?!" Lovino demanded. Yes, he was usually this rude to people, but dammit there was something about this guy that made his cheeks heat up and his stomach flip. And he didn't like it.

The stranger, Antonio, chuckled at this. Lovino found himself thinking he had a nice laugh...a-an annoying laugh! Annoying as hell! Not nice at all, dammit!

"I know you're not a murderer~! If you were one, then why aren't I dead yet?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as he smiled at Lovino.

Lovino paused for a second, trying to think of an excuse. "I-I...I, um... Dammit, I don't know!" He snapped after a while, flushing angrily and crossing his arms as he scowled at Antonio.

Antonio stared at him for a second before suddenly grinning like crazy and letting out a giggle (how the fuck did he manage to make a giggle sound manly?!) as he practically cooed, "Que lindo~! Just like un tomate~!" In a thick Spanish accent as he looked at Lovino a if imagining him in a tomato suit.

The blush that had been slowly dying down on the Italian's cheeks returned with vigor as Lovino sputtered angrily, trying to form a sentence, finally settling on, "IM NOT A FUCKING TOMATO!", accompanied by a swift kick to the bastard's shin

"Owww...not cute..." Antonio groaned as he pouted and stood on one foot, nearly loosing his balance. He had to grip the doorframe to stay standing.

Lovino smirked in satisfaction, pushing past the bastard and shoving him farther onto the porch as he locked the door behind him and started walking towards school without a backwards glance. Hopefully the idiot got the message and would leave him alone.

"Wait!" ...no such luck. Lovino gritted his teeth in annoyance as he sped up his pace, not that it mattered. Within a few seconds Antonio had appeared next to him, grinning.

"I didn't mean to offend you! And the other little cutie that walked out of here said that you would walk with me~! He looks just like you, are you guys hermanos?" Antonio questioned, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he walked next to Lovino.

"First: If you make a move on Feli I'll fucking beat you to a pulp," Lovino growled, even if Antonio was taller than him. Shut up. "Second: I don't speak spanish, dammit, and I'll kick you again if you speak it!" Another lie, this guy spoke too much Spanish to be able to kick him each time he used it. "And third: If you were wondering if we were brothers, yea. We are. I thought even an idiota like you could figure that out."

Antonio looked confused for a moment, tilting his head. "...make a move on him...? Oh! Haha, cause I said he was cute, Si? No no no, I wouldn't make a move on him! Besides, he was already with that blonde~"

Lovino's eye twitched. So he wasn't lying when he said the potato was walking him. Dammit. "Yea, yea, whatever. Now that you're done talking about how cute he is, can you shut the fuck up?"

Antonio laughed. "Awww, is somebody jealous? Don't worry, I think you're much cuter!" Lovino turned red again and looked away in embarrassment.

"I-I wasn't jealous! I was annoyed, dammit! S-shut up!" He snapped, pissed off at Antonio's laughing beside him. Suddenly the laughing stopped.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Como te llamas, amigo~? What's your name?" Antonio quickly added a translation, not wanting to get kicked again. For such a small kid, he really had a strong kick!

"Like hell am I going to tell you, bastardo!" Lovino seethed, crossing his arms stubbornly. Antonio smirked, an idea forming.

"Ok then~ I'll just call you mi tomate until I find out, cause you look like one when you blush! Fusososo~" Lovino winced at the laugh.

"Yea, yea, I don't know what the fuck that means, but never laugh that way again. Ever. It's creepy, dammit." Lovino actually felt a little bit of relief as the school came into view. Finally, he'd get rid of this bastard. He was almost as annoying as Feli, and that's saying something.

Antonio let out a whistle as the school came into view. "Wow~ that's huge! Mi tomate, you'll have to show me around, Si? I could get lost!" Antonio cried, suddenly gripping onto Lovino's arm.

"W-what? No way in hell! G-get the fuck off, bastar-" Suddenly Lovino was cut off by an all too familiar creepy laugh.

"Onhonhon~ Lovino, mon Cher, I did not know you had a lover~!" Francis Bonnefoy, the school pervert, popped out of no where. His soft purple wings twitched with curiosity as he stalked towards Antonio with a smile on his face.

"I-I'm not his lover!" Lovino screamed as Antonio chuckled nervously.

Francis merely flicked his blonde hair over his shoulder and smirked at them. "I know l'amour when I see it. I am, after all, a descendant of cupid himself~!" He winked and blew Antonio a kiss. "Now you must be new~ I'm Francis, I'll be happy to show you arou-"

"YES! Mio Dio, please take him!" Lovino cried, pushing a now pouting Antonio towards Francis, who raised his eyebrow in surprise. Then, without wasting anymore time, Lovino sprinted towards the building, wings rustling underneath his sweatshirt.

"...Come on, mon ami, let us start our tour." Francis smiled at Antonio, who tore his eyes from the retreating figure of Lovino and grinned.

"Si!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again, I apologize for any mistakes...yea I know my Spanish isn't the best XD thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Antonio was a little sad that his cute (really cute~) neighbor left him so quickly. He was just so...cute! Did he mention that before? His cheeks were so round and when they turned red he looked just like a tomato and-

"'Ello! Mon ami, you're spacing out..." Antonio blinked at the slim hand that was being waved in front of his face and smiled at his new friend. "Anyways, I haven't asked you're name yet! Do tell~" Francis raised his eyebrows and slunk an arm around the Spaniard's shoulder.

Antonio's smile turned into a grin. Wow, Francis was really friendly~! He barely noticed the hand moving lower as he started chatting. "I'm Antonio! I moved from Spain and Lovi-that's his name, isn't it? Lovino? Anyways Lovi and Feli are my new neighbors, oh they're so cute! And I like tomatoes by the way and-Oh!" Antonio broke off with a surprised gasp as he felt a.../groping/ sensation on a lower part of his body. More specifically, his ass.

Yup. It was Francis. And while he was groping Antonio's (fine lookin) ass, he was letting out a rather perverted sounding "Onhonhonhon~"

Antonio chuckled nervously, his right wing twitching in discomfort. "A-ah...amigo...I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that..." He said nervously, not wanting to scare off his new friend. That would be bad!

Francis paused in his groping, smiling at him. "Oh but of course! I was just testing it out for Lovino~" He purred, starting to walk again and letting his soft wings fold themselves into his back. Antonio laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think Lovi would want to touch me like that~! Or touch me at all...!" He said cheerfully, copying Francis and folding his wings as well. When not in use, angels really had no need for their wings, and they folded nicely in between their shoulder blades.

Continuing with their tour, Francis waltzed around the school with Antonio in tow. However, instead of showing him normal things that might actually be of use to him (like classrooms and what not), he was pointing out much more interesting things, like which bathrooms you could hide in if you pulled a prank on the English teacher, or which water fountain exploded if you pressed the button down too hard. Which was really so cool~

Francis was in the middle of showing Antonio which places were best to eat outside when, out of nowhere Antonio heard a loud: "KESESESESESE!"

And that was the only warning before a figure whose face was covered in a black sweatshirt landed in front of them, abnormally pure white wings out stretched, indicating he had just flown down from the roof. He stood with his hands on his hips, black hood pulled down to cover his face. His white wings spread out behind him, forming a really...awesome display. Antonio clapped and Francis rolled his eyes. "Surrender your vital regions in the name of Prussia, you dirty Frenchie!" He screamed and Antonio stared as he suddenly lunged forward and tackled Francis to the ground.

"This is for telling Mattie I pretended to be sick to get out of watching that hockey game!" The figure shouted (wow he had a really loud voice!) as he and Francis rolled around on the ground. The hood fell off to reveal a pale face with snowy hair that fell into bright red eyes. Antonio tilted his head in curiosity

The stranger obviously had a weight and height advantage, seeing as he hadn't put away his wings and they kept him on top of the Frenchman. Within minutes he had pinned the blonde to the ground, ignoring his shrieks about his new shirt.

"This is all your fault! Now Mattie's pissed at me and is giving me the silent treatment! Every time I try to apologize he hides behind that little Italian brat! So un-awesome!" The stranger yelled at Francis, red eyes flashing angrily.

Francis struggled beneath him. "Gilbert! This is a new shirt! I ordered it all the way from Paris," Francis whined, pouting up at the albino, who glared back.

"I don't give a crap about your un-awesome shirt! My little Mattie's mad! Fix it!" Gilbert, or at least that's what Antonio assumed his name was, was now whining, which seemed strange for such a intimidating looking figure. Well, it seemed he was intimidating, until Francis managed to push him off and he folded his wings. He was actually the same height, if not shorter than Antonio.

The albino was giving Francis the evil eye as he sat up and brushed himself off. The Frenchman surveyed the damage to his shirt and sighed. "This was /new/ Gilbert," he huffily reminded him before sighing again at the German's? Prussian's? Well, sighing at whatever he is expression. "Don't worry. I'll have a talk with mon petite cousin. Little Matthew can't stay mad at someone for that long, non? Least of all you... Since, after all, you will be going out soon." Francis winked. "Well, as soon as you get the guts," he added before bursting out laughing at the way Gilbert's cheeks turned crimson.

Antonio decided that it would probably be a good time to step in now, to at least spare the poor albino from Francis' teasing. He cleared his throat pointedly, causing the Frenchman to stop laughing. "Oh! I almost forgot about Antonio here~ Gilbert, this is Antonio. He's new. Antonio, this is Gil."

Gilbert sprang forward towards Antonio so their noses were almost touching. "Hi! I'm Gilbert the Awesome leader and conquerer of Vital Regions, but you can just call me Gilbert." He grinned, backing up a little to stick out his hand for Antonio to shake.

Antonio beamed at him and shook his hand energetically. "Me llamo Antonio! You can call me Toni though~" Wow, this school was amazing! He already had so many friends! Antonio hummed happily to himself.

Gilbert raised his eyebrows at the ball of sunshine named Antonio, wings twitching in amusement. The self proclaimed Prussian then turned to Francis and raised his eyebrows. "So how much longer is this little tour going to be?" He asked as he slipped off his sweatshirt and folded his wings. "Cause lunch is going to start..." Gilbert held up his hand, smirking as a bell rang at the same time. "...now."

Antonio clapped happily at his little trick as Gilbert slipped his sweatshirt back on over his wings. Francis ignored Gilbert, turning instead to Antonio and smiled. "Mon Cher, you can sit with us, non?"

Antonio beamed him. "Actually, I was hoping to sit with Lovi~" He said happily. He wanted to see his little neighbor again.

Francis smiled silkily. "Well, there's no problem with that~!" He said while starting to walk towards a table that had a large tree over shadowing it, the branches isolating it from the sun's rays and creating a peaceful barrier between that particular table and the rest of the tables. "The cute little Italian sits with my dear Matthew~ and Gilbert here /insists/ that we sit with my cousin," Francis grinned, nudging Gilbert.

Antonio grinned at this news. "Really? That's great!" He cried, throwing his arms around his new friend's shoulders happily at the news.

The three sat down, Gilbert tossing Francis' lunch at him since he was 'awesome enough' to grab it for him. At nearly the same time, a small boy appeared, wings covered by a large red sweatshirt with a maple leaf on it, closely followed by Lovino. Antonio hadn't noticed at first since he had just realized something. "Ay! I forgot my lunch..!" He exclaimed sadly.

Lovino froze at the voice. Wait, that wasn't... "LOVI!" Antonio had suddenly cried, jumping up and tackling the unsuspecting Italian in a huge bear hug. The shorter let out a surprised yelp, falling over and hitting one of his awkwardly placed wings on the ground.

Struggling, Lovino let out a gasp of pain. "Ow, ow, fucking ow that hurts!" He yelled, causing Antonio to jump back with a look of guilt on his face.

"Oh no! Lovi! Did I hurt you?! Dios míos! I'm a horrible person! Don't die!" Antonio had loosened his hug and was now awkwardly cradling the thrashing Italian.

"N-no! God dammit, let me go! And what the fuck is a Lovi?! Let! Me! Go!" He finally managed to roll out of Antonio's lap, landing in a heap at Matthew's feet. The Canadian smirked down at the blush that was spreading over Lovino's cheeks. Lovino glared up at him and rolled his shoulders. Fuck they hurt. If he had normal wings that wouldn't have been a problem... No. He shook his head. Don't think about it.

Lovino sat up, seething while Antonio began spluttering apologies in a mash of Spanish and English. He scowled darkly as Matthew pulled him up, laughing quietly. "Calm the fuck down! I just hit my elbow! But I swear if you ever hug me again..." He left his threat hanging.

Antonio's face fell and he hung his head. "I'm sorry Lovi..." he said sadly, shoulders slumped as he stood up. "I was just so excited to see you..." He looked at the Italian, his expression similar to a kicked puppy. Lovino turned red.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A LOVI?" Lovino screamed, plopping down and turning around to stare at Antonio, which he instantly regretted since Antonio looked so guilty and sad and...

Antonio sat down heavily next to Lovino and sighed loudly. "You're a Lovi...I gave you a nickname..." He didn't mean to upset Lovino... He just wanted to show how happy he was to see him! And now he was mad at him.

Lovino bit his lip as Antonio sat next to him. "Well don't ever call me that. Ever." He felt the Spaniard's soft wings rub against his sweatshirt and his cheeks heated up. He looked at Antonio to tell him to get the fuck away from him, but then he saw that stupid kicked puppy expression again and...well... "God dammit, stop making that face! I'm not mad!" He snapped. Antonio perked up.

"Really? That's fantastico!" He cried happily, now beaming.

Lovino rolled his eyes, taking out his lunch. Antonio practically drooled at the sight. Oh...tomatoes... Lots of them! Oh, and pizza! With tomatoes on it! Tomatoes and pizza...! Yum~ "H-hey...hey! Bastard! G-get the fuck off of me!" Lovino suddenly cried, jumping. Oh! Antonio laughed uncomfortably, lifting his head up. He had been too busy taking note about how amazingly delicious Lovi's lunch looked he hadn't noticed that he had been leaning steadily closer towards it...and, in turn, steadily closer to Lovino. In fact, so close that his head was now leaning on the smaller's shoulder.

He turned, taking note of Lovino's bright red cheeks, before lifting his head up all the way and smiling. "Ah, lo siento mi tomate! I forgot my lunch...haha.." Lovino looked down, looking like he was deep in thought. Antonio turned away to talk to Francis, who had been trying to get his attention, when suddenly he felt something cool against his cheek.

Turning, he was surprised to see one of Lovino's tomatoes pressed against his cheek by a blushing Italian. "So you don't fucking starve. Tomato bastard."

Antonio's smile rivaled the sun as he took the tomato. "Gracias Lovi~" He cooed. He really was liking this new school!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading, and I apologize for any mistakes! Thanks for all of those who reviewed, you really inspire me to keep writing :)

Lovino was really getting sick of that bastard, Antonio. First, after the whole lunch tackling episode, Antonio kept on trying to fucking apologize, even after Lovino insisted he was fine, dammit. And even worse, at the same time the Spaniard continued to coo about how nice Lovino (he had learned not to call him Lovi after a few punches to the stomach) was to share on of his tomatoes with him. I-it wasn't that Lovino wanted to be /nice/, it was just that he didn't want it on his conscience if the idiot died of starvation. Yea.

Anyways... After that, Lovino was fucking forced to show the tomato bastard (he decided to call him that after the whole tomato thing) to his next class, since Francis was a shitty tour guide who most likely showed Antonio all the places he had sex instead of how to get around the fucking school. Bastard. This resulted in him trying to hug Lovino, which, in turn, got him another kick to the shins. Now, Lovino was /sure/ that he was rid of the bastard for the day, and could slip out of last period quick enough to get home without Feli and the potato bastard walking with him.

However, things don't always work out for Lovino Vargas. He figured this out when he walked into last period Spanish class (angels were required to be fluent in at least three languages since they traveled a lot, and Lovino already knew English and Italian, so he decided to take Spanish, while Feliciano took German). Why did he figure this out when he walked into class? Because, siting there with a shit eating grin on his face, was none other than the tomato bastard himself. Oh, and guess what? The only fucking open seat was right. Fucking. Next. To. Him.

With a huff, Lovino had plopped down next to him, determined to ignore him the entire period. Easy, right? WRONG, MOTHER FUCKER.

Antonio had proceeded to do fucking retarded things the whole period like tapping the Italian's shoulder and trying to pass notes to him and saying he looked like a tomato when he blushed. All of which Lovino cooly ignored, and no, he did not blush, dammit! ...shut up.

/Anyways/, after the period ended and the bastard of a teacher assigned homework, Lovino had bolted from his seat to the door in record timing. Unfortunately, Antonio was faster. And how he got to the door before Lovino, the Italian will never know. But because that stupid tomato bastard managed to catch up to him, he insisted on walking home with Lovino.

...which brings us to our current situation. Lovino fuming while Antonio skipped (yes, the bastard was actually fucking /skipping/) next to him. He was chatting about his art class with Feli, and how pretty Feliciano's paintings were, and oh he looked so cute when he got a speck of pink paint on his nose because he looked just like a kitty cat~!

Lovino fumed silently, not really wanting to hear about how cute Feli was. When he first moved here, he found out pretty quick who the town favorite was. It figured that Antonio thought he was adorable too. "...and then he had to tell me that blue and orange /don't/ make purple and he helped me make a new painting! He was so nice about it!" Antonio chirped, looking happy. Lovino rolled his eyes and kept on walking, picking up his pace.

Antonio picked his pace up too, not seeming to notice Lovino's bad mood. "Oh! And that reminds me!" Antonio swung his backpack around, rummaging through it. Lovino watched with raised eyebrows. N-not that he was curious! He just didn't want the idiota to trip while he was doing that and die and then people would blame his death on Lovino, which would really be unfair. So yea.

"Here!" Lovino was brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt Antonio shove something into his hands. He looked down, surprised to see that he was now holding a painting.

"What the hell?"

"Just look at it!" Antonio was literally jumping up and down next to him in excitement. Scowling at him, and taking a step back (somehow the bastard had snuck closer to him), Lovino turned the painting over.

"Like I said...what the hell?" On the paper there was a red-ish orange-ish blob, with two black dots in the middle and a spiky green thing on the top. It kind of looked like..

"A tomato! I made you a tomato as a thank you for lunch today! It's supposed to be you... But I couldn't add the wings because I don't know what color yours are, and when I asked Feli he said he didn't know either!" Antonio chirped, looking at the blob like it was the fucking Mona Lisa.

Lovino looked at it as well. Now that he knew it was supposed to be a tomato, it was obvious. The two back dots were eyes, and the whole thing was really orange except for the cheeks, which were a bright red. Not unlike Lovino's own cheeks were at the moment. The spiky green thing was just the leaves.

Antonio suddenly tilted his head, emerald eyes tracing over Lovino's sweatshirt. "So Lovi..."

"Don't call me that, tomato bastard!"

"Right, right. So Lovino... What color /are/ your wings?" Antonio looked at him curiously. It was uncommon for angels to keep their wings covered for long. They used them too much, for things like flying (of course) and balancing. Besides, it was uncomfortable as hell when angels kept their wings against their back for too long, something Lovino knew first hand.

Lovino shifted uncomfortable at the question, something Antonio took note of but pretended not to notice. "None of your damn business!" He finally snapped, looking away. His grip on the painting had tightened.

"But Loviiii~!" Antonio whined, a pout on his face. "I'm going to see them sometime anyways!" He said.

"It's /Lovino/, dammit, and maybe I don't want you to see them!" He shouted. Antonio frowned. He didn't expect the Italian to respond so strongly about his wings.

Suddenly, the Spaniard took his backpack off and let his wings unfold, stretching them out to their full height. Lovino shrank back a little bit, confused. Antonio simply turned to him, grinning. "Look! You don't have to be uncomfortable about your wings! I took mine out!" He said, hoping Lovino would take his out as well. He figured maybe he was self conscious about showing his wings or something. Which he shouldn't be! All wings were amazing wings, no matter what they looked like, according to Antonio at least.

The Italian seem mesmerized for a moment at the bright green feathers that caught the sunlight and seemed so beatiful and-wait, what?! Lovino shook his head forcefully. "No! Stop talking about my wings, dammit!"He snapped before turning to run to his house, which they had walked close to without noticing. Antonio stood there, wings outstretched with a confused look on his face as he watched Lovino run away.

Lovino threw the door open, dumping his backpack by the front door and racing to his room. He knew he shouldn't have reacted so forcefully, that it made it obvious, but he couldn't help it. Looking at Antonio's wings, so tall and lean and...and perfect, dammit, just reminded him of how messed up his looked. A freak. That's what he looked like. He sighed and wiped his eyes of the tears he hadn't noticed falling.

Lovino knew that Feliciano wouldn't be home until later since he always took longer when he was Ludwig, more often then not asking to go to his house to make pasta. And, of fucking course, the German never refused.

Taking a deep breath, Lovino took off his sweatshirt and looked in the mirror. He hated them. His wings. He wished he could just cut them off, get rid of them. But angels need their wings to live. He sighed and reached down to his left one, which was twisted below his shoulder. He ran his thumb over the red feathers, surprised now, like every other time he was when he felt them, how soft they were. That was one thing he liked about his wings. Unlike Feli's, which were a little stiff, something he inherited from his dad's side, Lovino's wings were a soft, almost fluffy. Just like his mom's.

Lovino looked down at his other hand, which was gripping onto something tightly. He was surprised to see Antonio's painting still in his hand. He lifted it up, looking at the tomato blob. Now that he looked closer, he could see the careful strokes with the brush that Antonio made. It must've taken him all period. Well, with Feliciano's help, of course.

Lovino moved back to his sweatshirt, pulling it back on and flopping down on his bed. He might as well take a nap before Feli got home, screw the damn Spanish homework. He let his eyes drift shut, his hand still holding onto the painting.

~~~~~~~~~ dream time! ~~~~~~~~~

"Papa...? Papa? A-are you drunk again...?" A smaller looking Lovino approached a man who had just stumbled in through the door. This Lovino, however, had two fluffy wings evenly sticking out from his back, which were shaking slightly in fear of the figure that reeked of alcohol.

The man swung around towards the voice, his eyes, which were the exact same shade as Feliciano's, narrowing. "Ahh. My little Lovino, my little son," he growled roughly, taking an uneven step towards him. Lovino took a step back, shaking harder now.

"P-papa..?" He squeaked nervously.

"Don't you papa me!" The man suddenly roared, fist coming down to make a hole in the wall right next to Lovino's head. Lovino let out a small scream, turning to run from his violent father, when two hands reached down to stop him.

"You look /just/ like your mother, you know that?" The man's low voice was right next to Lovino's ear. The small boy could smell the wine on it. The man suddenly threw Lovino down. "Just like her!" He was laughing now, like he had told a joke to Lovino. Lovino backed away fearfully.

His father stopped laughing. "How about this idea. I like this idea. I can give /you/ the same pain she gave /me/ when she left me!" He said in a sickeningly cheerful voice. He reached out again towards Lovino, his rough hands heading towards the small boy's throat as Lovino tried to back away...

~~~~~~~end of dream time!~~~~~~

"FRATELLO! It's time to eat!" Felicino suddenly burst through the door, jerking Lovino from his nightmare. Feli frowned slightly at the sight of his brother. He was pale, and a sheet of sweat was covering his forehead. "Ve... Are you ok?" Felo asked, edging closer. His light, honey colored wings twitched uncertainly behind him. He wanted to give his fratello a hug, but every time he tried hugging him Lovino would shove him off.

Lovino nodded slightly, before shaking his head and then nodding again more forcefully. "Y-yea. Yea, I'm fine, Feli. I just...had a nightmare," he explained quickly, sitting up. Antonio's painting fell from his hand to the bed.

"...Ok~! Ve, pastas downstairs. Nonno won't be home until late, he has a meeting, Ve.." Feliciano seemed obviously saddened by the thought of not spending dinner with his grandpa.

Lovino got up, walking over and placing an arm around Feliciano's shoulders. "It's ok, we can make him dessert together, idiota. Don't get too fucking upset. Now come on. I'm starving."

Determined to get his nightmare out of his mind, Lovino led Feliciano down the stairs. In his opinion, flashback nightmares were the worst kind of nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes. Please review~

Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia

**Over the course of the next few weeks, a weird kind of schedule emerged between Antonio, Ludwig (much to Lovino's dismay), and the Vargas brothers. **

Feliciano would wake up, get changed, then go downstairs to start breakfast. Around that time Antonio would show up, and of course (since he's so nice), Feliciano /always/ insisted on inviting him in for breakfast.

Antonio would agree cheerfully and it was around this time that Lovino would stumble down the stairs (in a cute way, according to Antonio), yawn, and demand breakfast while giving Antonio an evil glare and falling asleep on the table.

...yea Lovino wasn't a morning person.

Antonio would wake him up and then they would all eat breakfast together then go to the door, where Ludwig was usually waiting. Then they would all walk to school together.

However, this routine was broken when one day Feliciano cheerfully opened the door to be faced with... Nothing.

"Ve, where's Luddy?" He pouted slightly and tilted his head as Antonio came up behind him. The Spaniard inwardly squealed like a little girl at the cute little pout on the Italian's face, but didn't want to say anything cause Lovi might get mad.

"Don't worry, Feli! I'm sure he's just running late. Why don't we wait a few minutes, Si?" Lovino appeared behind Antonio just as he was placing a comforting hand on Feliciano's shoulder. His scowl became darker and he gave his hand a glare.

Feliciano nodded cheerfully as Lovino elbowed Antonio sharply. "Hands off, bastard!" He growled.

Antonio nodded quickly and took his hand off. "Of course, Lovi~!" He chuckled nervously.

"It's Lovino, dammit!"

Oh...the Spaniard smiled. The pout on Feli's face wasn't even close to being as adorable as the one on Lovi's face.

The trio waited around a few minutes, Feliciano's wings shuffling in his nervousness. Antonio eventually had to move to stand next to Lovino instead because he kept on getting hit by Feliciano's wings.

After fifteen minutes, Lovino had enough. "Dammit, Feli, we're going to be late!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Just fly to his house or something to see where the hell he is." Antonio nodded his agreement.

Feliciano's pout became more pronounced. "Do you think he's ok? Oh no! What if he's stuck with his shoes untied like I was! That would be terrible, Ve! He's probably sad and crying out for pasta like I was! " Feliciano walked to the edge of the porch and spread his wings.

Before he left he turned around and said "Ve, Lovi I'll text you to let you know what's up. Tell my teachers if I don't show up in time~ Bye fratello! By Toni!" And then he was gone, heading towards Ludwig's house.

There was an awkward silence between the remaining two angels before Antonio cleared his throat and said cheerfully "Well let's get going, Si? We don't want to be late~" He moved his backpack so it didn't get in the way of his wings and walked to the edge of the porch, copying Feli's take off position.

"W-what the hell are you doing, bastard?!" Lovino snapped, feeling nervousness claw at his stomach.

Antonio turned and tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Well...we'll be late if we walk, so I figured we could fly~!" He said, sounding like he was proud of himself for coming up with that idea.

Lovino took a step back from him, the nervousness becoming bigger. "N-no way in hell, bastard! We can make it if we walk!" He protested, the scowl on his face not quite masking his fear.

Not just the fear of Antonio seeing his wings, but also the fear of flying. Lovino may have learned when he was little, but if he did he didn't remember at all. And of course he was too old to ask to be taught how to fly.

Antonio let his wings droop as he took a step closer to the Italian. "What's wrong, Lovi? It's fun to fly, don't you think so? I do it all the time!" He said, trying to cheer him up.

Lovino stubbornly shook his head, at the same time starting to walk without waiting to see if Antonio was following him. "It's not /fun/, it's /stupid/, idiota," he mumbled. He already knew he was going to be late at this pace and his teacher was going to-

"CHIGI!"

Lovino wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but one second he was walking and the next second he was in the fucking air.

He thrashed around in confusion for a minute before feeling the arms tightening around his waist and Antonio's soothing voice in his ear.

"Shhhh, calmarse, Lovi! Calmarse!" The Italian relaxed slightly. Now that he wasn't thrashing around he didn't know what else to do besides hold onto Antonio. The older teen grinned widely at this.

"Look, I didn't want us to be late, Si? And since you were being so stubborn, I decided to carry you! I'm so smart~" Lovino had buried his face in Antonio's chest sometime during his talking, and at the end he let an annoyed growl escape his throat.

Antonio looked down at the smaller boy. "Do you want me to let go so you can fly by yourself...?"

"NO!" Lovino gripped onto Antonio tighter, then blushed realizing how bad his reaction seemed. "I-I mean... You fucking picked me up so fucking suddenly I didn't have time to get my wings out! And I'm going to kick your ass when you put me down, bastard!"

Antonio chuckled. "I guess that means I can never put you down, Si?" He said teasingly. Lovino would've punched him, but he didn't want to get dropped. They were pretty high, dammit.

It actually was a pretty smart idea (not that Lovino would ever admit it) to fly, seeing as they landed as soon as the first bell rang. Antonio gently placed Lovino on the ground.

It took Lovino a few moments to realize that he was on the ground. It took him a few more moments to realize that he was still holding onto Antonio like he was a lifeline. He let go, then kicked Antonio swiftly in the shin.

"...What the hell, bastard?! I could've died! Whats wrong with you, dammit! I was fucking walking! You didn't even fucking warn me! I can't belie-"

Antonio cut him off by placing a finger over his lips, which caused the Italian to blush like crazy. "You didn't need to worry, mi tomate, you know I would never drop you~" He purred.

Lovino simply yelled "Bastard!", punched him in the stomach, and ran off to class.

-time skip-

"...and that's why I was fucking late to class." Lovino finished telling his best friend, Matthew, and his (annoying as fuck) brother, Alfred. They were currently in the hallway before lunch, since they all had study hall and could skip.

"That's so cool, bro! I should totally do that to Iggy sometime!" Alfred exclaimed, obviously missing the fact that Lovino did /not/ like it one fucking bit.

Rolling his eyes slightly, Matthew shook his head at Alfred. "I wouldn't do that...remember last time you tried surprising him like that? He turned around and jabbed you in the eye with his wand.." He said quietly.

Alfred tilted his head, trying to remember. "Oh yea! Gave me a black eye! That was fucking hilarious, man, you should've seen his face! He was all like 'Oh no!' and I was all like 'OMG!' and he was all like-Look! There he is now! Later dudes!" And with that, the American ran towards the blonde while shouting "IGGY!" As loud as he could.

Matthew rolled his eyes again at his brother and turned to Lovino, a smirk now playing on his lips. "So... He /carried/ you here?" Lovino turned bright red as the Canadian burst into laughter.

"It's not like I fucking /wanted/ him to! He just..." Lovino made some wild hand gestures. "Came out of no where! Like batman!"

Matthew snorted. "You're spending too much time with Alfred if you just compared Antonio to a superhero." He stated as the bell rang and the hallway started to flood with students.

Lovino made a face. "You're right. This is all your fault, dammit," he huffed as the two started walking towards the lunchroom.

Matthew simply laughed quietly, rolling his eyes. "Well, it's a little weird that he carried you... If you ask me, someone's got a little bit if a crush," the Canadian teased.

Lovino snorted. "No way, he totally has eyes for Feli. N-not that I noticed or anything! I mean it's obvious, dammit!" He blushed and looked away at the end.

The Canadian simply smirked and shrugged, arriving at the table and sitting down. "Suuure, Lovino," he said teasingly, taking off his oversized maple leaf sweatshirt. It was hot outside.

Matthew's wings were, admittedly, one of the coolest pairs of wings Lovino has ever seen. They were a silky looking white, save for the center of each wing. In the center of each were two red splotches that formed a fucking maple leaf when outstretched. Apparently, Matthew was a pure Canadian or some shit.

Lovino simply took out his lunch, trying to ignore the heat as he bit down into a tomato. At the same time, Francis, Gilbert, and (of course) Antonio entered, each of them sitting down as well as Gilbert chatted on about some 'awesome' experience he had.

Suddenly, Gilbert froze mid story to stare at Matthew. The smaller boy squirmed a little. "What?" He asked softly.

"Mein Gott! Those are the most awesomest wings I've ever seen! Spread them out!" Gilbert shouted, jumping up from his seat. Matthew blushed at the attention and shyly spread his wings out, the maple leaves taking shape.

"Wow! Those are so awesome! Even more awesome than mine, and that's hard to beat, kesesesesese~" Yes, this was the first time Gilbert had seen Matthew's wings. But it wasn't his fault! The younger boy always had that sweatshirt on!

Matthew blushed. "T-thanks.." He said as he sat down, folding his wings back up.

Antonio beamed at the two across the table. Fusososo...they'd be so cute together~!

Suddenly his eyes landed on Lovino eating his tomato. Awwww. He looked so cute! Oh... And he had tomato juice dripping down his chin... He didn't even seem to notice it! Antonio shifted a little in his seat. For some odd reason, the angel felt like going over and licking it off for him... He wondered why!

Lovino suddenly became aware of two green eyes staring at him, and promptly turned red. "Hey bastardo! Stop fucking staring, dammit!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading, and I apologize for any mistakes. Thank you FluffshipIsMagic and everyone else for your reviews! They really help he keep writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Lovino had gotten a text from Feli saying that to damn potato bastard was sick and he wouldn't be showing up at school cause he needed to take care of him. Figures.

When Lovino arrived home (after a long walk from the school of trying to avoid the tomato bastard's hugs), Feliciano was /still/ not there. The potato bastard was probably lying about being sick and had tied his fratello to the furnace and was going to rape him for decades and decades and-

"FRATELLO! IM HOME~!" A voice screamed pretty much in Lovino's fucking ear, since the older Italian hadn't moved much from the door.

...and /no/, Lovino did /not/ jump and let out a girlish scream. Who the fuck would ever give you that idea?

"Dammit, Feli, no need to fucking yell!" Lovino snapped, wincing.

"Oh! Sorry fratello!" Feliciano chirped, beaming as he turned to face him."Luddy said I had spent too much time helping him and that I should get home, Ve. He's so considerate~!"

Apparently, Feli didn't notice Lovino gagging as he continued to go on and on about how 'sweet and nice and cute~!' Ludwig was when he was sick. Eventually Lovino got tired of it and slapped his hand over the younger's mouth.

"Yea, yea, I get the fucking idea." Lovino sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his other hand. He was starting to get a fucking headache.

Suddenly, he felt a...wet...sensation on his hand. He snapped his head over to Feliciano and ripped his hand away. "Did you just lick me?!" He demanded. Feliciano's only reply was a giggle.

Lovino let out a low growl, and two seconds later the two Italians were running all over the house, Lovino chasing Feli at first, then (when Feliciano grabbed hold of a mother fucking pillow of death), the younger gleefully chasing the older.

And this was the scene that their grandpa walked in on. And of course, he decided to join in.

And so the Vargas family skipped dinner that night cause they were all too damn tired from chasing each other with pillows to get up and make pasta. Well, actually Lovino was too tired to eat and Feli refused to eat without him and nonno just had a bottle of wine, so everything was fan-fucking-tastic.

...until Lovino woke up the next morning with a fucking headache cause Feli hit him too hard repeatedly in the head while his nonno held him down. Those bastards.

Groaning, the Italian got up and threw on some clothes, not really bothering to check out his outfit. He snatched a hoodie with a tomato on it and was putting it on as he walked out his door. Around the same time, he could hear Feli and Antonio's bright and happy sounding chatter.

Lovino had no fucking idea why, but every time he heard this in the morning... He felt weird. It was strange, dammit! Like he was sad and angry at the same time, but he didn't know who he was angry at or why he was sad.

Well, it was either that, or he was hungry as all hell. The Italian more often that not mixed up his emotions with hunger.

So, with a worse mood than normal, Lovino stomped into the kitchen, where Feli was serving some cold pizza that they were supposed to have for dinner last night. Yea...if you couldn't fucking tell, the Vargas household didn't have normal breakfasts.

The two bastards didn't even so much as glance at him. They continued talking about this one great picnic spot or some shit.

You know that feeling Lovino had earlier, the one where he was sad and angry or whatever? Yea. Well, it got like ten fucking times worse when he heard Antonio say, "Feli! We should go together! It would be so much fun~!"

And of course, Lovino's sweet little brother nodded eagerly. "Ve, of course! But would it be ok if I invited Luddy~? He loves picnics!" He said a little dreamily. Lovino felt kind of triumphant, in some weird twisted way. As much as the tomato bastard would want to hook up with Feli, he was still head over heals for the German.

Although... Lovino had no idea why that made him feel kind of happy. He fucking hated the potato . It was too early for this. He stood up, going over to steal some pizza when Antonio suddenly chirped, "Lovi can come with me! You, me, Lovi, and Ludwig! Wouldn't that be fun~?"

Lovino let a low growl escape his lips as he quickly took his pizza and went to sit down. "Don't go around fucking inviting me, I don't want to be you're fucking second choice," he huffed, sitting down. "And don't call me that," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Feli turned, a little confused by his fratello's bad mood. He shuffled his wings slightly. "Ve, are you ok, Lovi~?" He asked sweetly. Lovino simply waved him off, rolling his eyes and nodding.

After breakfast the three walked out to he greeted by Mr. Macho potato. Well, as close to a greeting as he got, which was pretty much a nod of his head. Antonio waved. Lovino flipped him off.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better, Luddy~! I guess my magical pasta really did make you feel better!" The small boy attached himself to the German, nuzzling his arm as the taller's ice blue wings stiffened. A bubblegum punk blush spread across his face and he lightly pushed Feli off.

"W-we better get going. I don't want to be late," he stated gruffly.

Before they got far, however, Antonio pulled Lovino back by his arm and whispered in his ear. "You were never my second choice, Lovi. You shouldn't worry your pretty little head about silly things like that~" And then the creepy tomato bastard let him go and jogged to catch up with the other two, leaving Lovino frozen and bright red.

That bastard.

Lovino quickly rushed to his first period class when they got to school, not wanting to see the bastard again. What the hell was that about? Why did he tell Lovino that? The Italian had long ago accepted the fact that he would always be second to his fratello, save for a few people. Ugh. Those weird feelings were back. He slouched in his desk and his his face in his arms, dozing out.

-time skip!-

Lovino was still thinking about the bastard by the time study hall rolled around. Matthew was alone, meaning Alfred and Arthur were probably hooking up in a janitor's closet somewhere.

The Canadian seemed to notice his friend spacing out a bit and smirked, waving his hand in front of his face. "Lovino... Lovino, snap out of it!" When he got no immediate response, he sighed and resolved to chucking his eraser at him.

It seemed to do the trick.

"W-what the hell?! Sheesh can't I fucking think for two seconds?!" Admittedly, his thoughts had started wandering towards tomatoes, which weren't really important enough to space out about... Wait. Tomatoes were fucking amazing. He could space out all the fuck he wants about them.

Matthew rolled his eyes slightly. "Sure. Two seconds. How about ten minutes?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you tell me what you were thinking about outside?" He looked around the silent and boring as hell study hall. "This place is boring," he muttered.

"No shit, Sherlock," Lovino grumbled back. They had ditched this class enough times to know when they had to plan or when they could just walk out. Either way, it wasn't really hard.

The teacher was currently crouched in a corner, bent around what looked like a granola bar. Teachers weren't supposed to eat during classes, and this one was doing a crappy job of hiding it. Snickering, the two boys snuck past the teacher as they crammed around half of the bar in their mouth.

As soon as they got out of the classroom, Matthew grabbed Lovino's arm and started to lead him to the roof. "I can fucking walk, stupid maple bastard!" He said, getting his arm out of the other's grasp.

Matthew mock gasped, closing his eyes and holding a hand over his heart. "Why is my friend so cruel to me?" He asked dramatically, closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly.

Lovino snorted and brushed past him towards the stairs. "I don't know. You should ask your 'friend'," He replied cooly.

Matthew waited until he was about halfway up the stairs before suddenly spreading his wings and fucking tackling Lovino while crying out, "Why are you so mean to me?!"

Of course, Lovino lost his fucking balance. What did you expect?

The two went tumbling down, Matthew below Lovino, who was on his chest. "Ugh...I fucking hate you," Lovino groaned.

Matthew let a nervous laugh slip through his lips. "Hey Lovi?"

Lovino tensed. He knew that the little maple bastard had something on his mind when he called him that name. "Si..?"

Matthew laughed again. "Ahh...well, you see... I think I may have broken my wing," He said sheepishly. The Canadian was really good at hiding pain, thank god, cause Lovino (even if he never admitted it) went into freak out mode when someone was hurt.

Lovino froze, slowly rolling off of him. "Y-you think you...broke? Broke your wing?" He twitched slightly. Fuck. Fuck fuck fucking fuck. This was all his fault! He fell on top of him! Now he broke his wing and he was going to never be able to fly again! Lovino was a horrible person!

Matthew took notice of his friend's internal freak out and sat up, wincing slightly. He looked over his shoulder at his right wing and sighed. Yup. It was most definitely broken.

"Lovino, calm down," He said softly. "It's no big deal, Alfred breaks his wings all the time!" Lovino glanced at him, but then his eyes flickered to his wing. At least it was a clean break. No fucking blood getting everywhere.

Matthew sighed and stood up shakily. "Come on. Let's go to the nurse," he said. Lovino jumped up and quickly supported the Canadian, wrapping an arm around him.

"Si of course. Fucking hell this is horrible! What if you can't fly after this? It would be all my fucking fault!" He exclaimed, tears glistening in his eyes.

Matthew scoffed slightly. "Calm down, Lovino. Like I said, Alfred does this all the time." The two walked to the nurse, Lovino swearing and stating that it was his fault while Matthew tried to calm him down.

At the nurses office, she quickly came up to them and turned Matthew around. "Hmmm... Yup, sweetie, you gotcha self a broken wing. Why don't cha lay down, hmmmm? I'll call an ambulance in a jiffy," She said while inspecting his wings. Angels breaking their wings was more common than them breaking their legs or arms. They had delicate wings and used them for a lot, so this was nothing new to the nurse.

Nodding, the Canadian started walking to the beds, pulling Lovino along with him. "I need moral support," he whispered with a wink. "You don't mind skipping the rest of the day with me, do you?"

Lovino, having relaxed since they got to the office, smirked slightly and nodded. "Whatever, you little fucker." Matthew lay down on his stomach to prevent putting weight on his wing.

"So Lovino...you never told me what you were spacing out about," he said while raising an eyebrow. Realizing that he wasn't getting out of this, the Italian sighed and pulled up a chair.

"Well this morning I started feeling weird..."

-scene change!-

The trio of friends sat alone at the lunch table, looking around a little bit. "Maybe they're just staying after in a class for some work...? They do act kind of un-awesome sometimes and do nerdy junk like that," Gilbert said while poking at his lunch.

It wasn't that it was a bad lunch, he just wanted to have Mattie try some. The canadian had an awesome taste in food, and he ate it so cute, like a little birdie!

And yes, Gilbert liked cute things, don't judge!

Antonio was moping in his seat. "I know Lovi came to school today," he whined slightly. "But I don't remember seeing Michael.." He added, glancing at Gilbert.

"It's Matthew!" He cried angrily while Francis sighed dramatically.

"The air around this table is so heavy, you two a moping for no reason! When I was coming here I saw the two walking together," He said as he took out his lunch.

Gilbert's eye twitched. "Walking together?" He asked.

"Oui, Lovino had his little arm around him. It was so cute! Looks like you may have made your move too late, Gil," Francis smirked, at his friend.

To their surprise, it was Antonio who suddenly half shouted, "We can't let Gil's chance go to waste! We have to separate Lovi from him!"

While Gilbert nodded his agreement, Francis' smirk became bigger. "What is this~? Are you two jealous~?" He purred as he bit into his croissant.

Antonio quickly turned to him, a light blush over his tan features. "M-me?! No! Of course not! Haha... I just want Gil to get his chance!"He said, squirming a little under the Frenchman's gaze. /It's like he's undressing me with his eyes...haha.../

"And the awesome me is too awesome to be jealous! Especially of that Italian brat!" Gilbert stated, slamming a hand on the table and spreading his wings In order to strike an awesome pose.

Francis simply smiled knowingly and sat back. This should be fun to watch. He knew love when he saw it (he /was/a descendant of cupid), and he loved the stage of denial. It was always the most entertaining to watch.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading, and I apologize for any mistakes. To answer FluffshipIsMagic's question, no, Lovino can't fly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Matthew had to have his wing wrapped up and was warned not to use it. At which the Canadian couldn't help but feel a little exasperated. Did they /really/ think he'd be stupid enough to try to use it?

Lovino, still feeling guilty as all hell (even though he denied it when Matthew felt the need to point it out), decided to walk him home, despite the Canadian's protests.

Then the Italian walked home all by himself...in the dark... Where creepers jump out at you and giant freakin mutant rats crawl around and-

"CHIGI!" Lovino suddenly screamed as he approached his street and was suddenly ambushed by something warm and heavy as fuck. Wait. Make that two things.

"Lovi~! I was so worried! Me and Feli tried texting you..."

"You gave him my number?!"

"Ve..."

"And you didn't pick up! And you weren't at lunch or Spanish! What happened~?!"

Lovino was in the process of trying to peel Feliciano from his left leg and took a moment to answer.

"I...I was just... Dammit Feli...get off...!" He grunted as he finally managed to get the smaller Italian off of him. Before he could finish his sentence about how he was with Matthew since he broke his wing, Antonio suddenly interrupted.

"You weren't with that Canadian, Max, were you~?" He asked in a sweet tone that seemed almost...dangerous. You know. If the person hadn't been Antonio.

Lovino let out an annoyed huff as he shook Antonio off his arm and started walking towards his house. "It's /Matthew/, dammit!" He paused for a second. "And what if I was?"

Suddenly, Antonio (the sneaky little bastard) was right behind him and breathing in his ear. Lovino's face went bright red as he felt the Spaniard's warm breath brush against his neck.

"Fusososo... Oh Lovi... You can't hang out with .../that M guy/... anymore~" He murmured into his ear, his words a sharp contrast to the sound of his voice. He could say it normally and it would sound like he was a little kid whining over a shared toy he didn't get his turn with (although it was beyond Lovino why he would care who he hung out with), but just now... He said it with poorly concealed venom in his voice.

"...And why the /fuck/ not?!" Lovino flushed even brighter and elbowed the bastardo while taking a large step back.

Antonio suddenly seemed to recover from his creeper moment and bent over, whining "Not cute, Lovi~!"

Feliciano, who had been chasing a cat, suddenly rushed over. "Big brother Toni~!" He cried before quickly running over (and tripping a few times) to help him.

Antonio forced a laugh and straightened up, spreading his wings as he took a deep breath and rubbed his stomach. "Thank you Feli~" He cooed.

Lovino's eye twitched. "Feliciano... Did you just call him... Big brother Toni?" Antonio inwardly squealed. Aww! Even if he wasn't saying it to him, it sounded so cute coming out of Lovi's little mouth!

"Si! We came up with it one morning while you were sleeping!" Awww and now Lovino was pouting! So cute~

Antonio beamed. "Si! Don't you like it~?"

"Hell no."

"Fusososo~ I'm sure you'll get used to it~! Oh! And to answer your question, Lovi~" Antonio stopped walking, seeing as they had arrived at the Vargas brother's front door. "Don't tell him I told you this, but Gil has been trying to ask Mitchell-"

"MATTHEW!"

"Right, right, Morgan, out for a while, and...ahahaha... Well, we just want to make sure /nothing/ is going on between you two so he can do it!" Antonio's face darkened slightly. He didn't know why, but be didn't like the feeling of his poco tomate with someone else.

...wait. /His?/ When had Antonio started thinking like that..?

Lovino apparently got bored just standing there with Antonio spacing out because he suddenly nudged him. "I'm going now, bastard," he grumbled as he opened the door. In the back round they could heat Feliciano bustling around and making dinner. Probably pasta.

Antonio couldn't help but flash a grin at him. Lovi felt the need to tell him he was leaving! Before he wouldn't just walked in! It was progress~

...small progress...but still!

"Goodnight, Lovi~!" He cooed, stepping forward to give him a hug. The small (adorable~) Italian seemed to realize this and took a step back, sticking out his tongue before slamming the door on the open armed Spaniard.

Antonio stood there for a second, grin on his face and his arms open, clinging onto the small hope that Lovino would open the door and give him a hug and offer to make him pasta with lots and lots of extra tomatoes~

It didn't happen.

Letting his arms fall while his wings slumped slightly, Antonio turned around to go home. He didn't want to. He didn't want go home to an empty house, with empty picture frames on the wall since his mama and papa were too busy to fill them up. He didn't want to go home to microwave dinners and mushy tomatoes.

Sighing, he turned and started walking, letting his wings drag a little bit. He knew his papa wouldn't be home, he was on a business trip. He also knew his mama wouldn't be home. She had worked late the entire week and was spending this whole week at a hotel to reward herself. She wouldn't be back until Monday.

Antonio let himself in. He never bothered to lock the door. The inside of the house seemed lifeless and hollow. Abandoned card board boxes with stuff that still needed to be unpacked stacked all over. Tangled cables lay bare and uncovered, powering the lights and T.V. Empty shelves in the kitchen that were already starting to collect dust. And then there was Antonio.

The Spaniard flicked on the T.V., just so he could have some sound. He ended up falling asleep on the sofa, phone in his lap. He had spent most of the night debating whether or not to text Lovino and fell asleep in the process.

-morning!-

Antonio woke up with a groan and a smile. He had always been a morning person. Nights were too dark and lonely, but mornings meant he could get up and see his Lovi~!

Antonio got up and stretched while expanding his wings, wincing slightly. He probably shouldn't have slept on the sofa. His wings were all rumpled now! Pouting slightly, Antonio walked upstairs to his room to change. He settled on a tomato red shirt (it reminded him of Lovino's blush~), and he carelessly threw it over his head as he ran a hand through his hair to straighten out his unruly curls.

Stopping to pack a quick lunch (he grabbed an extra tomato as well), Antonio threw the door open with a bright grin. It was humid today, which meant it was probably going to rain later, but whatever~

Antonio hummed as he walked down to Lovi's house. He couldn't wait to see the grumpy Italian! Don't get him wrong, he loved Feli, it's just...

...well...

To put it nicely, he got kind of.../annoying/ at times. Like when he talked about Ludwig and pasta and...well, that's pretty much it.

That's why Antonio liked Lovino a lot more. He was actually interesting and could hold more memory than a gold fish.

That and his pout was so adorable~!

Antonio knocked on the door while bouncing on his feet. Gaaah he could imagine Lovino's cute little face now!

His cheeks would be all flushed from sleep and his eyes would be glazed over and his hair would be so messy like always and when he dozed off on the table Feli would ask Antonio to fix it, like always, and then he got to touch Lovi's soft hair and it was amazing~!

Feliciano opened the door and smiled sweetly. "Big brother Toni~!" He tackled Antonio with a hug (he was surprising strength for such a small guy) before leading him in.

"I made...wait for it..." He turned around and beamed. "PASTA!"

Antonio chuckled softly and nodded. "¡Fantástico!" He exclaimed as he sat down. True, he was getting kind of tired of having pasta pretty much every day, but Felociano made really good pasta. Plus one day he tried it with syrup and sprinkles and it tasted really good~

It was at that moment when Lovino stumbled down the stairs, still looking half asleep as he hugged his large sweatshirt around him. It took all of Antonio's will power to not jump up and tackle him in a hug.

As Feli continued to blabber on about something with Ludwig and gelato (how long had he been talking?), Lovino glared at them both and snatched a plate of pasta, sitting down with a huff. He looked crabbier than usual, and he refused to look at Feli or Antonio.

"Buenos días, mi poco tomate~!" Antonio purred, hoping to get him in a better mood. It didn't work. Lovino stabbed at his pasta sleepily.

Antonio sighed and Feli sat next to him, a bumbling ball of sunshine. "...And that's how Ludwig got over his fear of cats~!" He finished with a smile. "Although, he's afraid of gelato now..." He pouted slightly but lit up two seconds later. "How do you like breakfast, big brother Toni~?" He asked, excited. He reminded Antonio of a puppy dog, so eager to please.

"Es muy delicioso, Feli! Gracias!" Antonio exclaimed. He looked over to Lovino to see if he liked it only to see that he had fallen asleep halfway through his plate. Chuckling softly, the Spaniard stood up and walked over.

Feliciano was currently shoveling pasta into his mouth at an alarming rate. He suddenly looked up. "Ve, Toni, will you fix his hair please~?" He asked, his voice candy coated and sweet.

Nodding, the taller pulled up a chair close to the elder Italian and ran his tan fingers through the smaller's hair. An affectionate smile found his way onto Antonio's face as he worked his way around the tangles in the soft auburn locks. After he was done he stood up and lightly shook Lovino awake.

"Hmmm...?" He yawned and sat up. Like his brother, his eyes weren't fully open yet and he stayed in his slouched over position for a second before growling, "Don't touch me bastard."

Antonio laughed innocently. "I only nudged you awake~!" He chirped as Feli cleared their dishes and ran to the door to meet Ludwig, his wings outstretched as he gave the German an enthusiastic hug.

Oh! That reminded Antonio! "Lovi~! Can you do me a favor, por favor~?"

"No."

"Please~?"

"No, dammit!"

"Please please please please please please plea-"

"Alright, alright, fine!" Antonio beamed at him.

"Muchas gracias, Lovino!" He cried before turning around to reveal his messy green and white feathers. "Can you just smooth these down~? It will only take a second!" He said pleadingly.

"...fine." Antonio could practically feel the bright tomato blush radiating off of Lovino's cheeks as his slender fingers ran over Antonio's wings. It may have been the Spaniard's imagination, but he could've sworn that Lovino's hands lingered against his wings longer then necessary...

Suddenly Antonio felt something pressed against his hand. "Here, bastardo. This fell off." He looked down in surprise to see a soft emerald green feather being pressed into his palm.

Smiling, the older teen turned around and handed it back to Lovino, who gave him a weird look. "I don't need it~! Look, I already have a ton!" He expanded his wings slightly before letting them relax again. "You keep it~"

Lovino looked surprised and...was that /happiness/ in his eyes? Oh no, it was gone now. Antonio was happy when Lovino decided not to protest and he instead placed it in his pocket.

"We're going to be late now and it's all your damn fault," he grumbled as he stepped out the door.

-lunch time!-

Gilbert nearly fainted when he saw Matthew's bandaged up wing. "Birdie!" He cried before launching himself onto a surprised Matthew. Apparently that was his new nickname for the Canadian.

"What happened! Did you get into a fight?! I'll kill whoever did this!" Lovino shrank in his seat slightly as Matthew tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry! I-it was an accident, Gil! I fell, that's all!" He said, trying to sooth him.

Gilbert paused, looking at Matthew's wing with creased eyebrows. "Are you sure? If you're getting bullied I can-"

"I'm /sure/, Gilbert." Matthew sighed as he pulled out his lunch (leftover pancakes).

Gilbert sighed in relief and plopped down next to him. "Poor birdie. It must suck to have a bandaged up wing," he said as he stole some of Matthew's syrup to pour over his wurst.

"Si, well, I'm sure he's fine~!" Antonio said as he made sure to position himself between Matthew and Lovino. The Italian shot him am annoyed look and stole one of his tomatoes.

Gilbert shot him a glare. "He is /not/! You know what ya need Mattie? A get well party! And an awesome sleepover! That would be so awesome!" The albino declared as he waved a syrup covered piece of wurst around in the air.

"I-I really don't need a party... I'm fine it didn't even really hurt..." Matthew's protests went unnoticed, however.

"A party you say? Onhonhon~ well, there is no party without wine~ and I know /plenty/ of sleepover games," Francis purred while winking at the Canadian, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Awesome! How about this weekend! I'm sure West won't mind. Well, as long as we give him beer..."

"Onhonhon~ I shall be there with the wine!"

"...I guess I'll fucking go... Only because of Matthew, though! I swear I'll castrate you perverts if you do anything!"

"I'll go if mi tomates going~!"

"Maple...did I get any say in this..?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! Thanks or reading! Sorry for mistakes, fail translations, and fail ideas. Thanks for all the reviews! Oh and by the way, I do not support underage drinking in any way, it's only in here for the plot.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetlaia.

Lovino and Feliciano stood in front of the Prussian/German door, Feli jumping up and down with excitement as Lovino struggled under their bags.

"Seriously, Feli, what the hell did you put in here? Rocks?" Lovino whined slightly (in a fucking manly way, cause Lovino Vargas could make whining sound manly, dammit), shifting the bags. They had knocked ten fucking minutes ago! What was taking the potato bastards so long?!

Feliciano pouted slightly and paused in his hyperactive bouncing. "No! I put some leftover pasta and your tomato sauce in there!" He beamed. "Your tomato sauce is the best, fratello! It's so good and tomatoey and good and... Kitty cat!" The younger Italian suddenly ran off the porch, chasing after a tan ball of fur.

Lovino gritted his teeth, feeling a little bad for the poor creature as he shifted the bags again (there was no was pasta was /this/ heavy) and glared at his brother. "Feli! Stop tormenting that thing and ring the damn doorbell again!" He shouted.

Feliciano's wings were sticking out from a bush and he could hear the soft calls of "Here, kitty kitty~ I just want to pet you~!"

Sighing, Lovino was about to shout out to him again when the door suddenly swung open, revealing a grinning face accompanied by red eyes.

"The Italian bros are here! Fuck yea, the awesome pasta should be with them!" Gilbert did a fist pump a Lovino rolled his eyes and pushed past him. Before he was fully in, however, he heard a voice from outside.

"V-Ve, Fratello...? I think I'm stuck..." Groaning, Lovino dropped his and Feli's bags on Gilbert's foot ("Ow! Totally unawesome!) and marched out to the struggling pair of wings.

"Dammit!" Lovino cried as he realized how stuck his stupid fratello was. Without another word, he marched back into the house and looked around until he saw a familiar head of slicked back blonde hair.

Lovino puffed out his cheeks in annoyance before calling out "Oi! Potato bastard!"

The person being called turned his head, face blank and the only sign of his annoyance being his ice blue wings twitching slightly. "Ja?"

Lovino turned away and crossed his arms. "Feli's stuck... And I need your help, god dammit," he mumbled as he glared at the ground with a red face. Why did he have to ask this stupid bastard for help?!

Somewhere deep deep /deep/ inside of himself (and I mean Mariana Trench deep), he knew that he was actually letting the potato bastard and Feli have more time together do the blonde idiot could finally ask him out, like he should've done a long tone ago.

However, on the surface, Lovino simply stated that he only asked for the potato's help because he didn't want to get branches and leaves and shit all over himself.

...that and he was too weak to pull Feli out.

Shut up.

Ludwig nodded once, passing by Lovino towards the younger Italian's cries. "I will get him out," he rumbled, walking past a laughing Gilbert who was welcoming Francis inside.

"Onhonhon~ As promised, mes chéris, the wine," he said with a flip of his hair and a wink.

"Aren't we a little young to be drinking...?" A quiet voice piped up from behind Francis, who turned around to reveal Matthew, his wing still in his white cast.

Francis replied by swinging an arm around the Canadian's shoulders, his signature perverted smirk planted on his face. "But it does not count as /drinking/ if it is only /wine/," he said in huff. "Why do I always have to remind everyone this?"

Matthew sighed and gave Lovino a weak smile. "Hey Lovino," he said as he moved around Francis towards him. "I brought pancakes but I don't know if anyone will remember the-"

"WHO BROUGHT THE AWESOME PANCAKES?!" An excited voice shouted from the kitchen. Two seconds later a certain albino burst into the room, a crazy grin on his face.

Matthew blushed (at which Lovino couldn't help but smirk at). "U-um... I did?" He said softly. Gilbert turned to him, grin getting wider. "Kesese! I should've known!" He said as he practically fucking skipped over to the poor Canadian and slid an arm around his shoulder.

"Let's go to the kitchen and eat them, these people aren't awesome enough to taste the awesomeness of pure canadian pancakes," he said in a low voice to Matthew, being careful to avoid brushing against his injured wing as he led the blushing and stuttering Canadian to the kitchen.

Francis' eyes followed them and he let out his perverted laugh. "I think I will follow to...supervise them~ Onhonhon~" He crouched down low and stalked after them, his purple wings twitching pervertedly.

Around the same time, Ludwig appeared with a babbling Feliciano and a certain grinning tomato bastard.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Ve, thank you so much for saving me, Luddy! It was so scary when fratello left, Ve, I didn't know where he was going and the kitty was still there but it was trying to lick me, ve, and I got even more scared and..." Lovino rolled his eyes and tuned out of his brothers rambling. Suddenly, two emerald eyes landed on the elder Italian.

"Lovi!" Two seconds later Lovino got an armful of Spanish tomato bastard and he stumbled backwards, nearly falling but landing on the couch instead.

Lovino's face resembled a tomato in two seconds flat. And of fucking course, the bastard couldn't help but comment on that. "Awww, you look just like a tomat-ow!" Lovino elbowed the bastard off of him, sitting up with a red face.

"I-idiot! Why the hell did you just-just waltz in here and hug me?!" He demanded as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"But you just looked so cute and huggable just standing there~!" Was Lovino's reply and he gritted his teeth. Before he could yell at the idiota, however, Francis suddenly appeared with a bloody nose and a huge smile.

"Who knew mon petite Matthew was such a good kisser~?" Were his only words before Gilbert marched out, an arm around Matthew's shoulders and a wild looking grin on his syrup covered face.

Lovino raised an eyebrow at the Canadian, who blushed hard and looked away. "Guys! Listen up! Guess who just got an awesome boyfriend!" Gilbert shouted loudly as he spread his wings proudly (even though everybody was standing right there and could hear him fine, dammit).

"Let me guess...you?" Ludwig dead panned as he walked past the albino to get a beer from the kitchen, wings ruffling up in obvious annoyment. Ha. Stupid potato bastard deserved that headache that he looked like he was getting pretty quickly. Feli trailed after him like a list puppy, softly chanting 'Ve Ve Ve' under his breath.

"Ja! How did ya know, West? It must be brother powers or something!" Gilbert said cheerfully as he led Matthew to the couch before pulling the smaller teen to sit on his lap.

"Oi West! Bring a couple beers out, will ya?" He shouted. Damn, he was loud. Lovino could hear an annoyed grumble from the kitchen and smirked.

Francis reappeared, a tissue pressed to his nose as he smirked at Gilbert. "I got pictures, mon ami. Would you like to see them?"

"Francis!" Matthew squeaked as Gilbert made a 'show me later' face at him, his white wings expanding out and settling down so they half covered the Canadian in his lap.

Francis nodded before holding up a wine bottle. "Now, who here want to have /decent/ alcohol?" He asked as Gilbert scowled at him and Antonio chuckled.

Sitting down with an annoyed huff, Lovino raised his hand (Antonio immediately copied this). Matthew tried to, but Gilbert made him put his hand down, saying that 'Beer was awesome and so was he so he had to try it'.

Antonio sat down next to Lovino (much to the Italian's distaste) and Ludwig and Feli appeared as well, the former carrying three six packs.

"Ve, pasta's in the kitchen everyone! Although, I ate some of it while Luddy got the beers..." The younger Italian admitted guiltily, his amber wings drooping.

"Whatever, as long as the drinks are still here!" Gilbert said with a grin, arms around the small Canadian's waist as he sat.

Lovino couldn't help but wonder if it was comfortable or not to sit on somebody's lap...

He blushed and shook his head after. No. Not gonna happen, dammit. Unfortunately Antonio seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he suddenly chirped, "Lovi, you should come and sit in my lap!" In an excited and...was that /hopeful?/...voice.

Lovino turned red again. Dammit. And just when he was starting to get his normal color back. He shuffled his wings beneath his sweatshirt, huffing and crossing his arms.

"N-no way in hell, bastardo!" He snapped, causing Antonio to pout and his wings to droop like a sad puppy. Fuck. Lovino was never good at resisting puppy dog faces...

"We should play truth or dare, non?" Lovino never thought that he would be actually happy hearing Francis speak.

"Ve, Si! That sounds like fun~" Feli said happily as he skipped over to the floor and sat down, his wings twitching with excitement. "We need to get in a circle~"

Ludwig walked over and sat down next to him, expressionless as a potato. Gilbert pouted a little as he was forced to let go of his new boyfriend, unwrapping his arms and wings from around him as Matthew say down next to Francis, who was next to a scowling Lovino. Gilbert sat between Matthew and a grinning Spaniard, who had taken Lovino's other side.

"How are we going to decide who goes when?" Matthew asked in a soft voice as Gilbert moved behind him slightly and started massaging his uninjured wing. There really were some perks to having Gilbert as a boyfriend.

Ludwig placed an empty beer bottle in the center of the circle (he really drank fast, but when you have Gilbert as a brother you have time to practice). "We can spin this," he said gruffly as Feliciano cooed about how smart he was.

"And as the awesome person who this sleepover party was for, Mattie gets to spin first!" Gilbert cheered. Nobody protested, so the quiet teen leaned over to the bottle and spun it.

Everyone watched (and a few help their breath) as the bottle slowly landed on Francis. The Frenchman flipped his hair and simply said "I choose dare, mon ami~" Before Matthew had even opened his mouth to ask.

Tilting his head, the small boy suddenly smirked. "Ok. I dare you to cover your wings in syrup." A few of the angels winced. Getting things in your wings never felt good, and it was a pain to get out. Not only that, but Francis always kept his purple wings nice and groomed, fretting over any misplace feather.

Paling slightly Francis took a sip from his wine (which he had just poured into red solo cups since Ludwig had threatened him when he asked to use real glasses).

"O-oui, I will do it." He swallowed hard before getting up. "I shall be back!" He winced, mentally preparing himself as he walked into the kitchen. Five whimper filled minutes later, the blonde returned, purple wings covered in a thick layer of dripping Canadian syrup.

"That...was the worst thing I have ever had to do," Francis choked out as he shuddered at the feeling of syrup dripping down his pride and joys.

Matthew rolled his eyes slightly, smiling a little. "You're such a drama queen, Francis. Just spin already."

Francis sighed loudly, nodding. "Bien sûr, of course," he said as he took the bottle and spun it with his slender fingers.

"...fuck," Lovino groaned as the bottle landed on him. Feli giggled.

"Aw, don't be like that, fratello!" He said. Lovino simply rolled his eyes.

Francis suddenly got a smirk on his face. He could have some fun with this~

"Truth or dare, mon adorable Lovino?" He purred.

Lovino scolwed, thinking. He didn't want to do dare... But what if they asked about something from his past for truth? He but his lip and sighed.

"Dare, I guess," he mumbled. Francis grinned.

"I dare you to come over here and sit on my lap." Despite the fact that Lovino was sitting right next to him, he failed to notice the way Antonio suddenly stiffened, his wings shaking slightly.

Lovino let out a loud groan. "Fuck you..."

"Anytime, anywhere~" Francis winked. Lovino shuddered. Ugh. He had to sit on that...creature.

Still oblivious to Antonio's forced smile and cold glare being sent in the Frenchman's direction, Lovino got up slowly and trudged over to Francis.

"I hate you," he growled darkly before sitting carefully on the edge of his lap. Antonio curled his hands into fists.

Francis would have none of this light sitting, however. Smirking and ignoring the,"What the hell do you think you're doing, wine bastard?!", he pulled Lovino further onto his lap, wrapping his purple wings around him.

Not that Lovino would /ever/ admit it, but the inside of Francis' wings (which weren't covered in syrup) were really really soft. A-and nice feeling.

He still hated Francis.

When Francis did this, poor Antonio felt like standing up and punching the living daylights out of his best friend then picking up Lovi and running away with him.

...Wow. He must've ate something weird to have felt this way.

Antonio tried to keep a smile on his face (although it looked a little murderous) as Lovino elbowed Francis hard and spun the bottle. The whole time time it spun he imagined /his/ Lovino sitting on /his/ lap with /his/ wings wrapped around him.

...was there something wrong with the tomatoes he had been eating?

Three spins, two awkward kisses on the cheek and one revealing fact about Gilbert having a major soft spot for cute things (They're awesome! Shut up!), the bottle spun to a stop on Antonio. Feliciano giggled.

"Ve, Big brother Toni, truth or dare~?" He said sweetly. Antonio chuckled nervously. Feli seemed like a very touchy feely kind of guy (meaning he liked to give people kisses and hugs a lot), so he was scared of what kind of dare the younger Italian would come up with.

"Truth~!" He sang confidently, green eyes still on Francis, however.

Feliciano's innocent smile narrowed to a smirk. Maybe he wasn't as oblivious as everybody thought, because he certainly hadn't missed those glances that the tan angel had been sending his fratello.

"Hmmm..." He tilted his head to the side, not unlike a puppy's. "Oh! I know! Do you have a crush on anyone in the room~?" He just needed to confirm his suspicions.

Antonio's eyes widened and a light blush settled over his cheeks. "Ahaha...a crush~?" Feli nodded enthusiastically. "Um..." He thought about it. Did he like anybody? Lovino suddenly came to mind and the blush got worse. Did he...like Lovi? Really? Deciding to be honest, he nodded. "Si," he said rather quickly, not noticing the knowing smirks from several other people in the room.

Lovino felt his heart sink slightly. Oh. So the bastard really did like Feli... N-not that he cared or anything! He felt Francis chuckle, his soft purple feathers brushing up against Lovino's cheeks.

Antonio cleared his throat, still flustered and spun the bottle. Lovino swore loudly as it landed on him. "Ok, Lovi, truth or dare~?" Antonio said, glad that it landed on the Italian.

"Dare, bastardo," Lovino grumbled, not looking at him.

"Ahhh...ok!" Antonio scrunched up his face in thought. He watched as Francis suddenly shifted, pulling Lovino farther onto his lap as he wrapped his wings nearly all the way around him. Before he knew it, a dare had made its way out his mouth. "I dare you to come sit on my lap instead!" He said in an almost eager tone.

Lovino froze in his struggle against Francis' groping hands, his face slowly heating up. "W-what?"

Antonio's own face was now tinted red and he coughed. "You don't have to do it...I-it's just a dare..."

Lovino thought for a moment before sharply elbowing the Frenchman and wiggling his way out of his lap. "Anything to get away from this pervert. He kept on touching my ass," he grumbled as he made his way over to Antonio.

Lovino failed to notice how Antonio's smile got darker at that. "Oh really~? Ahaha, you're so funny Francis~" He said as Lovino awkwardly sat on the edge of his lap.

"Oh Lovi, that's not comfortable! Come here~" Suddenly two strong arms slipped around the now bright red Italian's waist and pulled him back, his wings automatically wrapping around him. Since Antonio's wings were considerably bigger than Francis', they nearly covered him up. Lovino was suddenly encased in a (admittedly comfortable) wall of soft feathers.

"...fuck you, this is almost as bad as Francis," Lovino moaned. "Give me the fucking bottle, I need to spin it."

Ludwig nearly exploded right there as the bottle landed on him. He downed the rest of his beer (there were five bottles laying next to him) and said "Dare." In a rather gruff tone of voice, mentally preparing himself for the worst from the Italian who seemed to hate him.

"...I dare you to ask my brother out." Wow. Even Lovino was surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. What was he saying?! He could've gotten the potato bastard in a tutu or had him murder a potato or maybe even make him stop drinking beers for a month, and he said that?!

But...it was getting kind of painful with the two acting like a couple around him all the fucking time but then having those awkward pauses where they couldn't do anything since they weren't a couple. Lovino knew how hard Feli was restraining himself to not be more touchy towards the German, afraid that he would scare him off. It was fucking ridiculous.

Ludwig seemed surprised as well, and not in a bad way if the pink blush on his cheeks said anything about it. Feliciano turned to him, tilting his head. "Luddy...?"

"Feliciano Vargas, will you go out with me?!" Ludwig suddenly half said, half shouted, his nervousness damaging his normally calm composure.

The amber winged angel stared at him for a second before suddenly letting out a girlish squeal. "Of course I will! I thought you'd never ask!" And with that he tackled the surprised German and started planting kisses all over his face. Lovino groaned and slid down into Antonio's lap in embarrassment.

Antonio chuckled, causing his wings to shake and brush against Lovino, who flushed.

It was at this time when Gilbert (who was on his seventh beer) decided to break up his brother's almost make out session (he doubted Feli knew what one was, so this was as close as he was gonna get) since he was just awesome like that.

"Alright! Who wants to watch the awesome movie?! You're gonna love it!"

Lovino sighed and buried his face in his hands. When was this night going to be over?!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi! Sorry that I don't always update quickly...I'm busy! :P Anyways thanks so much for reading and your reviews. Sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Lovino had no fucking idea how, but he somehow managed to end up on Antonio's lap for the movie.

Sly bastard.

Antonio had been acting a little off ever since the truth or dare. Probably because everyone knew that he liked Feli now and he was trying to substitute the younger (cuter, more adorable, nicer...) Italian with the older (meaner, sarcastic, broken...) one.

Which was why Lovino had started flipping out when Antonio first started to pull him down.

"God dammit, don't fucking touch me! I'm sitting over there!"

But Antonio had followed him, and so did Francis, who immediately pounced on Lovino when he sat down. This caused two things to happen.

One: Lovino shrieked and practically threw himself at anywhere that wasn't Francis, his wings nearly expanding in panic.

Two: Antonio quickly reached for Lovino with an almost possessive growl that Lovino would've heard if he hadn't been trying to get the fuck away from the bastard's perverted fingers.

So that's what happened. Shut the fuck up, it was unavoidable.

And since Matthew was the one who this whole damn thing was for, he got to pick the movie. He had taken a suggestion from his quiet Asian friend, Kiki? Kuki? Something like that.

And guess what? It was a fucking horror movie, with tentacles and screaming girls and pale faces. Feliciano's wings had shot straight out in panic when the monster-alien-human thing appeared out of nowhere.

Lovino had to use all his will power to keep his cramped wings from springing out in panic, a natural response for angels when scared. Thankfully, Antonio's (stupid) chest was in the way, so even if that did happen, nobody would notice except for the tomato bastard, who would most likely get a bruised chest.

Lovino sank lower into Antonio's lap as a girl ran screaming from the monster thingy, half hiding his face in Antonio's wings, which were wrapped securely around him.

Wait.

When the fuck had they gotten all the fucking way around him?! He was about to yell at Antonio but a scream pierced the room as the girl was caught and the thing started wrapping its tentacles around her and...

Lovino could hear Feli crying into the potato bastard's chest (hey, even though he did them a fucking favor, he was still a stupid potato. And he always would be one). But Lovino was determined not to cry. The one thing that the two brothers had in common. When scared, their natural instinct was to...

"FUCK!" Lovino cried out as he turned in Antonio's lap and buried his now wet face into the Spaniard's chest. Antonio's smile was brighter than it had been the whole night as he enthusiastically circled his arms and wings around the smaller teen.

...cry. Not a good natural instinct. But one they both had, even if neither of them knew where they got it from.

Matthew was cheering the monster on while Gilbert hid his face in his hands. Francis was trying to grope an agitated Ludwig, who was trying to swat the pale hands away from his butt and comfort a crying Italian who had crawled into his lap and was sobbing into his chest.

It was a very interesting scene, to say the least.

"Shhhh, shhhh~ don't worry, mi tomate, it's not real~" Antonio cooed softly into Lovino's ear as he tried rubbing his back to sooth him.

Well, tried.

As soon as Antonio's tan hands started rubbing over the top of his wings, Lovino jerked back as though he had been burned.

"I'm fine!" He snapped, even though tears were still running down his face and he jumped when a new series of screams erupted from the screen.

"THAT'S RIGHT! RUN, YOU STUPID GIRL, RUN!" Came a shout from the other side of the room, where Matthew sat, staring at the screen intently. Gilbert was clutching onto Francis, trembling.

Antonio frowned. "It's ok to be scared, Lovi..." He reached to pull him back but Lovino jerked out of his grasp and tried to escape his lap.

Tried.

Antonio decided that it would be a fan-fucking-tastic idea to suddenly wrap his wings in a fucking death grip around Lovino, pressing him to his chest. Lovino let out a muffled protest as Antonio loosened his wings and replaced them with the firm grip of his arms.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared, Lovino," he said in an exasperated voice. Ludwig raised an eyebrow as Feliciano made the German place his arms around his small body to 'Provide more cool German comfort, Ve~!'

Lovino finally gave up, figuring that if he struggled, Antonio might press his hands to his back again and feel that his wings weren't...normal.

Thankfully the movie ended soon. By that time, Feli was already asleep, nuzzling Ludwig.

Lovino bet that Antonio wished that he was in Ludwig's place right now.

Matthew was trying to coax Gilbert out of the Frenchman's arms, since Francis actually couldn't feel them anymore. Antonio yawned, finally releasing Lovino, who immediately scrambled up, straightening out his sweatshirt.

"I swear, if you ever fucking pull shit like that again..." He left his threat hanging as he went to get his and Feli's stuff so they could change.

He couldn't suppress a nervous feeling as he took out his pajamas and threw Feli's at the potato bastard (hit him right in the fucking face. Hell yea). He wasn't going to get changed in front of anyone else, pride be damned. Not caring if he was acting like a self conscious teenage girl, he walked up to Gilbert, who was trying to set up his sleeping bag, pull up his pants, and talk to Matthew at the same time.

"Oi bastard, where the hell is the bathroom?" He demanded as Gilbert had to outstretch his wings to stay balanced, nearly knocking over a lamp.

"Why? You need a private changing room or something, princess?" The albino snickered at his own little attempt at a joke before jerking his head at a door down the hallway. "Third one on the right, kid," he said as he lifted a wing higher before finally managing to pull his sweat pants on. "I'm so awesome," he grinned as he sat down on the sleeping bag.

Rolling his eyes, Lovino made his way down the hallway to change, clutching his over sized pajamas to his chest and making sure no one seemed to be following him. He opened the door, shutting it behind him as he slipped off his sweatshirt, letting out a satisfied hum as he stretched his wings out as far as they could go.

Damn, it hurt like a bitch having them against his back all day. They cramped up and got all ruffled and shit. He sighed as he inspected his left wing in the mirror.

Wonderful.

He slipped off his pants and quickly pulled on his tomato patterned (don't fucking make fun of him, they were a Christmas present, dammit!) pants. He wanted as much time to stretch his wings as he could, so he took his time. He rolled his shoulder back, grunting in satisfaction at the cracks that came up from his back and wings. Unfortunately, it was because of these that he didn't hear the doorknob turn.

In fact, it wasn't until a curly head of hair poked it's way through the small opening did he notice that anyone was there at all. With a (manly) shriek, he stumbled backwards, quickly grabbing his sweatshirt to cover his back.

Antonio tilted his head at the sound and looked over. "O-oh! Oh, lo siento Lovi! I-I don't know you were in here!" He said apologetically, his eyes taking in a few cream feathers that had drifted off the Italian's wings in his panic. Oh, and was that a red one too? Wow! So beautiful~

Antonio tore his eyes from the feathers and peered at Lovino, who was panicking like crazy. "Is something wro-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT! I WAS CHANGING!" Lovino suddenly screamed, jumping up and shoving Antonio out, but not before curious green eyes took in a flash of tomato red feathers.

As soon as he was shoved back, Antonio nearly hit Francis, who was walking to the bathroom. "Oh?" He mused when he saw Antonio's flushed face. "Is someone..." he nudged Antonio, "/Special/ already in there?" He laughed at Antonio's flustered expression, that didn't seem flustered for long.

"Oh yea. I've been meaning to talk to you about that, mi amigo~," Antonio said sweetly, placing emphasis on the last two words. His wings stiffened behind his back as he straightened his back so he was almost towering over the Frenchman.

"Onhonhon...a-about what, mon cher?" He asked nervously, purple wings shrinking back slightly.

"You know what!" Antonio said forcefully. "Lovi didn't want your hands all over him and you kept on trying to grope him!" The Spaniard's eyes darkened. "Don't touch him again."

Francis sighed and put his hands up in what was supposed to be a calming motion. "Mon ami, there is no reason to be jaloux," he smirked.

Antonio tilted his head slightly, before blushing slightly. "I-I'm not jealous...!" He trailed off at Francis' raised eyebrow. "Haha...so you know Lovi's the one I have a crush on, huh?" He laughed sheepishly and stretched his wings slightly.

"It is a /little/ obvious, non?" He placed a comforting hand on his back, edging it down to his ass.

"Was it really that obvious? I mean, I've been trying to hide it...I don't know how his brother would take it," he admitted, remembering how Feli could get upset over the smallest things. "But I can't help it! He's so cute and caring and-!"

The Spaniard's ramblings were cut off when the bathroom door was suddenly slammed open. Lovino stood in the doorway, his head hanging so his hair fell in his face slightly. He had heard the last part of their conversation, and now he felt slightly sick.

"Bathroom's open, bastards," he muttered as he headed back to the room in which everyone was setting up their sleeping bags.

Antonio blinked in shock in confusion as Lovino stormed away, the angry shuffling of his wings barely visible beneath his too large sweatshirt.

"Que...?" Was all he said after a moment.

Francis sighed dramatically and placed a hand on Antonio's shoulder before suddenly shoving him in the bathroom and shutting the door behind them.

"Mon Cher, it is too painful to watch you two. Although you may have accepted your feelings towards Lovino," he smirked as Antonio's cheeks flushed, "Our petite little Italian remains too stubborn to accept his own. So tragic!" He flipped his hair."However, I shall help."

Antonio's face lit up. "Really?! That's fantástico! Tu es un amigo increíble~!" He chirped as he brought Francis into a bone crushing hug. The Frenchman gave out a small choke for air after a minute, causing Antonio to apologize repeatedly and let go.

"Now first things first," Francis stated as his eyes seemed to sparkle and his wings straightened out. "Lovino, the poor thing, thinks that you like his little adorable brother!" Antonio's eyes widened.

"But I don't!"

"Oui, oui, I know, but Lovino doesn't. In order to prove that you like him more might take some planning... But that's for another time. And I actually have to get changed, mon ami." Francis winked at Antonio. "Unless you want to stay and enjoy the show..." He let his wings fall seductively as he started to remove his shirt.

Slowly.

With his teeth.

Antonio took this as his cue to get out of there. And by get, he means run.

As he waited for his friend to change, he couldn't help but over Francis' words in his head. Lovino was jealous of Feli? What was there to be jealous of? The older Italian was cuter, smarter, had more passion and personality, and (if the brief glimpses Antonio had just gotten were right) had gorgeous wings.

Francis appeared in soft looking silk pajamas that matched the color of his wings. "The bathroom is ready, mon cher." He disappeared with a wink.

Antonio nodded and grinned at him cheerfully before slipping into the room. He couldn't help but notice the few cream and one red feathers that Lovino had dropped in his panic. He bent down to pick them up, running his thumb over them. Wow. They were soft...!

Allowing a small blush to grace his features, Antonio stuck the feathers in his jeans pocket, making a mental note to take them out later before changing into his pajama pants.

He really like them, they had pirates all over them~!

Unfortunately, as he was putting on his shirt, he accidentally knocked the sink faucet on... And got it a wet. And the shirt matched his pants too! That wasn't something that happened often! Pouting slightly, the Spaniard looked at the wet shirt before deeming it too soaked to wear and decided to go shirtless.

It's not like he didn't do it at home. Besides, maybe Lovi would be impressed with his cool muscles~! Francis said a lot of people at school were...haha... Antonio had never noticed though.

Humming to himself, Antonio gathered his clothes and headed out of the bathroom, stretching his wings slightly with a yawn. He was tired! The movie had gone pretty late...

He walked into the room just as Lovino was laying out his sleeping bag apart from everybody else's. Grinning, Antonio dumped his clothes near his stuff while grabbing his sleeping bag and skipped over to Lovino. "Hola, mi tomate! Is it ok if I-?"

"No."

Antonio pouted as Lovino turned away to finish setting up his sleeping bag. He failed to notice the Italian's bright red blush that had appeared when Lovino's eyes took in the fact that the taller teen wasn't wearing a shirt.

Of course.

"Oh my~! Lovinito! Your pijamas es muy lindo~!" Antonio suddenly cooed in Lovino's ear as he oh so discreetly laid down his sleeping bag next to Lovino's.

"I don't speak your Spanish crap," Lovino growled as he pushed Antonio's bag away with his foot and flopped down on his own. Matthew and Gilbert had decided to turn theirs so they were face to face and were now nuzzling their noses together as Francis took pictures, muttering something about getting copies for Elizabeta. Feli had fallen asleep on Ludwig's lap, who was now stroking the Italian's wings while looking down at him with a fond smile.

"Oh! Well I said I liked your pajamas a lot! They're sooo cute~!" Antonio said simply as he pushed his sleeping bag closer to Lovino.

"They're not cute!" Lovino let out a growl of annoyance and shoved Antonio's bag back again, but the older teen decided to plop down on his, making it too heavy to move.

"Si! They are! It looks like they were made for you, mi tomate~" Lovino glared at him.

"I don't want you sleeping near me, dammit!" He snapped, still hurt that he liked Feli better. 'I don't know how his brother would take it...' He would fucking hate it! Besides, Feli had a boyfriend! ...not that it mattered. He would be still preferred over Lovino, no doubt, by everyone.

"Por que?" Antonio whined, edging his Spanish flag patterned sleeping bag over to Lovino's cartoon tomato patterned one.

"Because! I just don't!" Yup. Real good answer, Lovino.

Antonio sighed dramatically (feeling a little bit like Francis when he did so) and suddenly flopped down on his stomach, his wings shooting straight up in the air. A few green feathers drifted down to Lovino, who blushed and batted them away.

"Ugh...I would move, Lovinito, pero I'm so tired~! I can barely lift my wings!" To prove his point, Antonio let his wings dramatically fall on either side of him, one of them nearly hitting the smaller boy in the face.

"Watch it! And that is so not true, you stupid tomato bastard! You were fucking full of energy before!" Lovino snapped, still trying hard not to look at his tan, perfectly toned chest, with that amazing looking six pack and all those muscles...

Mentally slapping himself, Lovino turned on his side with a huff, his wings shuffling uncomfortably underneath his pajamas.

"...hey Lovi?"

"What?!"

"...why...why don't you ever show people your wings?" Antonio's mind went back to the small glimpse he had gotten. He only had saw a flash of color accompanied by a few feathers, but it was enough. He could tell that Lovino's wings were amazing...beautiful, even.

"...I'm tired. Go to bed." Lovino refused to answer Antonio again, so with a sigh the Spaniard admitted defeat and closed his eyes, the sounds of shuffling and whispering eventually dying out before he was overcome with sleep.

~~~~~~dream time!~~~~~~~

A younger looking Lovino stood at the kitchen sink, hands trembling as he did the dishes. He had a bruise on his arm from his papa. That had been a week ago. Maybe...maybe tonight he would be safe again.

Maybe his papa wouldn't be drunk.

Maybe he wouldn't come home with some girl only to kick her out in the morning.

Maybe he would be proud of Lovino for cleaning up.

Maybe he would watch a movie with him, and tell him how much he loves him, and that he was sorry for the way he'd been acting.

Maybe-

The small Italian's thoughts were cut short by the sudden bang of the front door opening. Lovino felt his wings droop all the way to the floor, but he continued scrubbing.

He heard heavy footsteps come through the front door and down the hall, stopping at the kitchen doorway.

Suppressing a shiver, Lovino scrubbed harder. He could practically feel his papa's eyes bearing into him.

"She use to do that took you know." The words tumbled out with aggressiveness, thick with alcohol. Lovino didn't respond.

"Wash the dishes like that. Hard and angry and /scared/." The man chuckled at the last word. "Dunno why she would be scared though," he muttered."I treated her like a queen!" He shouted this, and at the same time punched the surface of a nearby counter.

Lovino's wings began trembling, soft feathers falling to the ground. He heard more footsteps, but refused to turn around. /Maybe.../

A sudden pain caused the Italian to gasp out loud as he turned in surprise. His papa was standing with a satisfied look on his face, fist coming down to rest at his side. Lovino knew that the punch that his shoulder had received would be bruised in the morning, but he was too scared to care.

"Turn and look at me when I'm talking to you, boy! She would do the same thing! Ignore me!" He swung again, aiming for his throat. However, his vision, blurred by too many glasses of wine, was off and he nailed the boy in the eye instead.

Lovino let out a gasp on surprise, falling to the ground as he held a shaking hand over his eye. "P-papa! I was just trying to-!" He was cut off by a sharp kick to the side, and he curled up in a ball, silent tears running down his face.

"S-stop..." Another kick. "P-please, I'm sorry! Stop, p-please stop!" Lovino repeated his desperate cries, the kicks shaking his whole body violently and...

~~~~End of dream time!~~~~

"Lovino!" Antonio gave the crying teen's body another shake. Antonio had woken up to soft sobbing next to him, and no amount of shaking seemed to be waking him up.

"Lovino, please, wake-" Lovino suddenly let out a sob of 'Please stop, p-please!' In the most terrified voice Antonio had ever heard. He froze, looking at him. "Lovi...?"

Lovino's tear filled eyes fluttered open and he suddenly latched onto Antonio with a sob. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, he would've been thrilled that Lovino was hugging him.

"Shhhh... Lovinito...it's ok it was just a nightmare..." He ran his fingers through the Italian's hair, glad that everyone was still asleep.

Lovino shook his head and clung to Antonio even more, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Antonio frowned down at him, eyebrows creased. At first he had thought that Lovino had a nightmare because of the horror movie, but it surely wouldn't have caused this bad of a reaction.

The sobs eventually died down, then stopped all together to be replaced with soft and slightly shaky breathing. Antonio looked down at the Italian. He had fallen asleep again. With a sigh, he moved to place him back in his sleeping bag, when two small hands gripped at his chest in a form of protest.

Antonio blinked in surprise before grinning and moving back to his own sleeping bag, lifting the top and settling in, Lovino on his chest. He couldn't resist the urge to run his fingers through his hair as he let the Italian's even breathing lull him back to sleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi! Sorry for updating so late...I've been really busy lately with school and sports and whatnot. I've been trying to get in as much writing as I can :( sorry for any mistakes and thanks so much for all those who review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Lovino had never been more comfortable in his life before. Like, /ever/.

He was pretty surprised about this, too. I mean, even he knew that floors weren't exactly the most comfortable things to sleep on, even with some cheap ass sleeping bag separating you from it. Really.

But...damn. It was like he was on a fucking cloud. It was all fucking cuddly and warm and shit and it smelled good...

Lovino nuzzled against whatever the hell he was sleeping on, hearing muffled sounds of people getting up and starting to do shit around the house, but it seemed far away. Not that he minded, I mean, he was in fucking paradise right now.

Well, he /was/ in fucking paradise. As in past tense. Why did he snap out of paradise? Well, his ever so comfortable pillow-bed-cloud-thing he had been laying on (and nuzzling a little bit...) let out a low chuckle and a warm hand (and even in his half asleep state Lovino knew pillow things weren't supposed to have hands, or be able to laugh for that matter) was lifted to start playing with his hair. As if this wasn't enough, the person (well, at least Lovino thought it was, he was still in the process of waking up) let out a low, "Que lindo..." as they did this, which meant only one thing.

Lovino was laying on top of the tomato bastard.

A shirtless tomato bastard.

A shirtless tomato bastard who was currently twirling his hair around his fingers and mumbling things in Spanish that Lovino was pretty damn sure had to do with how cute he was and all that shit.

...

"CHIGI!" Lovino shouted, jerking up and thrashing around in the sleeping bad a little while Antonio tried to calm him down.

It wasn't fucking working.

"L-Lovi! It's ok, calm down! Come on, if you stop thrashing, I can get us out." This calmed the Italian down slightly, or at least enough for the Spaniard to unzip the sleeping back for Lovino to tumble out.

"W-what the hell?! Why was I in a fucking sleeping bag with you?! I fell asleep next to you, dammit, not with you...or on fucking top of you!" Lovino cried spastically, waving his arms in that special way that only Italians can seem to do. Antonio watched with a raised eyebrow, trying (and failing slightly) to hold back an amused laugh.

/He looks just like a tomato... Fusosososo.../

Lovino finally stopped ranting when he realized Antonio was not, in fact, listening to him, but instead looking off into the distance with glazed eyes and a weird smile on his face. He was muttering something about tomatoes and blushing...

Whatever. He was a weirdo anyways. Lovino angrily moved as far away from him as possible (him against the wall, Antonio sitting there now starting to laugh that perverted and weird as all hell laugh under his breath).

Antonio seemed to snap out of it after a few minutes and grinned at Lovino. "Oh! Sorry, Lovinito, I just got lost in my thoughts..." He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. Suddenly the grin seemed to melt from his face and he stated at Lovino with serious emerald eyes. They seemed so deep, like Lovino could get lost in them if he looked at them for too long.

"And Lovino...do you not remember what happened last night at all?" He asked softly, not wanting the small teen to jump up and storm away. He knew that Lovino couldn't be that scared from a horror movie, besides Feli didn't have any nightmares. And Feli really was a mess last night, far worse that Lovino.

Lovino tilted his head at the Spaniard, creasing his eyebrows. "Last night? Yea, you fucking forced me into your lap and we had to watch some lame ass movie. It wasn't even that scary," he scoffed, even though the last part was an obvious lie.

Thinking for a moment, Antonio shifted so he was slightly closer to the Italian. This way he couldn't escape so easily. He could hear the others in the kitchen making breakfast, the sweet warm smell of pancakes and maple syrup wafting throughout the house.

Lovino shrank back, feeling his wings press themselves to his back in an effort to make him appear smaller. Fuck. Did something else happen last night? Was it serious? He racked his brain for any other memories. None came up.

"You..." The tan boy hesitated. "You had a nightmare, Lovi." Lovino visibly paled. Fuck. Was it one of /those/ nightmares? It couldn't be. Well, that's what he wanted to think. Judging by Antonio's solemn expression, it was. "Would you mind telling me what it was about?" Antonio asked, the important urge for Lovino to tell him in his voice covered with a layer of sweet concern coating his voice.

Lovino's golden eyes darted between Antonio and the area behind him. He bit his lip as he calculated how to escape before Antonio said smoothly, "I'll catch you if you try to escape, mi tomate."

Fuck.

"It was...about the movie?" Lovino winced at how bad his lie sounded, even to him. Antonio raised a disbelieving eyebrow. Why couldn't Lovino lie better under pressure, dammit? He mentally swore to himself. He'd have to practice.

"Lovino, you do know you can tell me-" Before he could finish his sentence Feliciano burst into the room, wings rustling happily behind him. Well, wasn't he a little ball of sunshine this morning. Like every morning.

"Ve, breakfast's ready~!" He chirped happily, skipping up to them and hugging Antonio from behind, then reaching around the taller teen and hugging Lovino. "Mo...Mu...um, Marco made breakfast!" He said cheerfully. Lovino resisted the urge to face-plant.

It was very hard.

"Matthew, dammit.." His correction went either unheard or ignored by the other two.

Antonio beamed (although anyone who knew him could tell it was a little forced) and laughed a little, backing up from Lovino. He was a tad annoyed at the younger boy. He was trying to tell Lovi something serious, and the Spaniard wasn't usually serious.

"Of course~! Come on, Lovi, we don't want Morgan's pancakes to go cold!" He stood up, his wings stretching behind him as he offered a hand to the Italian, smile as bright as ever.

Lovino chose to glare at the hand and stand up himself, brushing past Antonio to trail after his brother to the kitchen, muttering something about nosy bastards under his breath. He didn't look back at Antonio once.

With a sigh, Antonio followed, unable to shake his concerned feelings about Lovino's nightmare. Something was wrong, and he wanted to fix it.

-time skip!-

"And then he wouldn't look at me for the rest of breakfast, and ignored me the rest of the week! Did you see how he wouldn't talk to me at lunch?!" A distraught looking Spaniard wailed to his two rather annoyed looking friends. They were taking a walk around the nearly empty park, for lack of better things to do (Gilbert had recently broke his game station and the cliff they usually went flying off of was the sight of a wedding today), the sky dipping low in the sky.

"Mon Cher, I assure that you are simply overreacting," Francis assured, looking up at the trees that decorated the park with calculating eyes. He smiled as he saw a particular tree. Spreading his feet so they were shoulder length apart, he launched towards the top of the tree and landing smoothly on the top. Gilbert looked up after him, then shrugged and turned to Antonio.

"He's probably right. The little brat seems to overreact about a bunch of unawesome shit. He was probably still freaked out from the movie, that must be what the nightmare was about." He spread his white wings and followed Francis, landing and sitting on a branch a little bit lower than the blonde. He didn't notice Antonio's all glare sent in his direction when he called Lovino a brat.

Antonio pouted up at his friends, looking liked a kicked puppy. "But it wasn't about the movie! I could tell! And now he won't look at me or talk to me..." he turned his pout to the ground as he lifted his wings, following his friends and landing on the same branch as Gilbert. "I don't know how much longer I'm going to last!"

"Oi, get off Toni, you're too heavy," the albino complained, ignoring his friend's complaints about his Italian problems and lifting his legs to try and kick the Spaniard off. It didn't work. Muttering to himself, the self proclaimed Prussian lifted himself up to another branch.

"I mean, I-I think I like him a lot..."

Antonio tried to ignore the snorts of laughter from his two friends.

"And I don't want my little Lovi ignoring me!" He whined.

"Antonio, you have been repeating the same things for the past hour or so. Perhaps you should just ask him if he's mad at you? Or maybe what his nightmare was about?" Francis suggested, swinging around so he was hanging upside down by his legs and was suddenly face to face with Antonio, his wings outspread for balance. A few soft purple feathers drifted to the ground.

Antonio simply continued to pout at the upside down face of his friend. "He's not that simple! He might get mad at me if I do that..." he sighed and looked down. His head hurt from thinking too much.

Francis sighed and reached up to tuck some of Antonio's curls behind his ears and out of his face. "You don't look good without a smile, mon ami. You need to stop worrying."

"Yea! Come on, man, start being more awesome, like me!" Gilbert cackled, sticking his head between the two, completely disregarding any little personal space that had need there before. "Oh! That reminds me! I have to show you this awesome trick Mattie showed me!" Gilbert jumped out of the tree, spreading his wings just before he landed.

Francis and Antonio shared a hesitant look before Francis slid out of the tree and Antonio hopped out, both landing with muffled thumps on the soft grass.

Gilbert grinned at them, looking a little crazy with his red eyes shining and his white hair sticking up and disheveled from the tree branches. He clapped his pale hands together and grinned wider. "Ok, now fold your wings up," he commanded.

Francis sighed and flipped his hair over his shoulder. "And may I ask /why/, mon ami fou?"

Gilbert shook his head stubbornly, like a small child refusing to show his friends what he had brought for show and tell. Antonio just shrugged, tucking his wings against his back until they rested comfortably against his shoulder blades. Francis let out an annoyed huff before doing the same.

"If you mess up my wings, I swear I'll dye your hair pink in the middle of the night," Francis warned. Gilbert shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Now, don't be too rash, Francis..." he laughed nervously before turning to Antonio, who had spaced out slightly. "Toni! You'll be my first volunteer then!"

"Que?"

"Come on, buddy! Step right up!" Confused, the Spaniard toddled up and stood in front of Gilbert.

"Now turn around."

Antonio obliged, turning so he was facing a curious looking Frenchman.

"Kay. Check this awesome shit out." Antonio felt Gilbert's slim yet rough finer trail down his shoulder until it suddenly hit a certain pressure point. When this happened, Antonio's wings sprung out, completely outstretched from side to side. Francis raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Mon petite Matthew taught you this?" He asked as Antonio struggled to get his wings down. After a few minutes he managed to. He turned to grin at Gilbert.

"Ja, he did. Awesome, right?"

"Si! I didn't even know what was happening! I just felt this weird feeling and the next thing I knew, my wings were out and I couldn't really feel them anymore!" He said happily. "So cool~!"

The three spent the rest of the night chasing each other around the park and trying to get their wings to pop up. Francis eventually got caught when Gilbert tackled him and Antonio messed with his wings. He swore to have his revenge.

-scene change!-

"Ve, that was fun, don't you think~? I can't believe Luddy asked me out! That was the bestest thing ever you could have ever done ever, fratello~! Oh! I almost forgot! Luddy asked me out on a date, Ve! Isn't that sweet~? He asked me to come over tonight and cool dinner with him! I can't wait! Ve~ I'm going to make pasta and sauce with extra pasta and maybe some potatoes on the side but definitely pasta-"

Lovino slapped a hand over Feli's mouth to get him to shut up before abruptly removing it before he could lick it.

Again.

Feliciano blushed lightly. "Ve, sorry fratello! I tend to get excited when it comes to Luddy..." he trailed off at the death stare his brother was giving him.

"You're going over there tonight? When the hell were you going to tell me?!" Lovino demanded, wings rustling in agitation. He knew he had let the potato ask Feli out, but that didn't mean they could run around like that behind his back! Since his nonno worked a lot, Lovino had taken the roll of the over protective parent/brother since he had moved in.

The sleepover had been a week ago, and the two had been smiling sweetly at each other during school and holding hands and all that lovely couple shit.

On a completely unrelated topic, Lovino was still ignoring Antonio. But more about that mess later.

Feliciano looked down guiltily, wings falling slightly. "Si... He was so cute and nervous when he asked! He was bright pink! You should have seen his face~!" He smiled sweetly at his older brother, who didn't look like he shared the same amusement as his younger sibling at the thought of blushing Germans.

"You could've told me," Lovino grumbled, crossing his arms.

Nodding apologetically, the smaller Italian flashed Lovino a smile. "Sorry, fratello! He's actually picking me up now, so...ciao!" He ignored Lovino's furious swearing and bolted for the car in that fast way that Italians run.

Lovino slammed the door for good measure before stomping off to his room. He wasn't really sure what to do now. He did all his homework on Friday and he didn't do any clubs or sports or shit...

He sighed as he felt that one damned thought that had been pestering his mind all week.

Antonio.

He had been ignoring him for obvious reasons. He didn't want him to ask questions. He didn't want to get any closer to him in their relationship (whatever the hell you called it). Plus, Antonio probably thought he was some pathetic weak person after seeing him after a nightmare.

That damn bastardo. Lovino didn't know why, but he was always on his mind, despite the fact that he was attempting to ignore him. It didn't make any fucking sense! He wasn't even friends with the bastardo!

Was he?

He wasn't sure. They had met outside of school and they ate lunch together... But that didn't mean anything, did it? Besides, a lot of people who weren't friends hugged (forcibly and one sided, of course!) and shared food and...

Who was he kidding. They were friends, at the very least. But that was where this weird feeling came in. He had felt it before (when he was on fucking top of the shirtless teen, when he hugged Lovino, when the cheerful smile that always adorned his face was directed at the Italian). But it had changed slightly.

It almost felt like...longing. But why the hell would he feel that?! It didn't make any sense. It was so confusing. Lovino bit his lip as he flopped down onto his bed.

Jeez, with all this thinking about Antonio, you would think that Lovino's in love with him.

As if.

Lovino decided to take off his sweatshirt since no one was home and laid flat on his stomach, stretching his wings out behind his back. He wished he could have a nice massage right now...

He imagined what Antonio's warm, calloused hands would feel like rubbing up and down his back, kneading the tense muscles...

Wait. What?! Why was he thinking that?! Lovino felt a blush overcome his face and he let his wings fall.

It wasn't a bad thing to think about, actually. In fact, the thought of Antonio giving him a massage made him blush even more and hug a pillow close to him.

For some odd reason he wished that the pillow was Antonio.

Wait! No he didn't! He would actually have to like the tomato bastard to wish that! Like, /like like/.

Like have a crush.

Wait.

He didn't have a crush on the idiota, did he? Lovino let out a groan. No. He couldn't. Right? Fuck fuck fuck. How could he fall for someone who didn't even like him back?!

After swearing and damning his feelings to hell ten times over, Lovino began to feel sleepy.

Lovino fell asleep, cursing his weak feelings and swearing to not let anyone find out his thoughts of the Spaniard.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: hi! Once again, I'm sorry for updating so slowly. I've been so busy! And I kind of have a random question...Im really curious to know where all the people that view this are from! So could you comment the country and city your from? Please?...Sorry for any mistakes and thanks for reading. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Antonio decided that the only way to get Lovino to talk to him again was quite obvious: waking him up on Wednesday morning (it had been two days of the week already and his little Italian angel was /still/ ignoring him!) with a big smile and...wait for it...(insert drumroll here)...breakfast in bed~! Who could resist that? Nobody, thats who~(except maybe Ludwig, but thats ok because Antonio would be way too scared to make breakfast for a German in the morning anyways). Ohhh and maybe he also would wear his pirate outfit! It always cheered him up when he put it on, and Francis said the rather tight pants made his ass look fantástico! Plus he had these cool little gold hoops he put on his wings that made him look like he found buried treasure or something~

...However, there were a few things wrong with this wonderful idea.

One: in order to wake his-yes, Antonio had claimed the Italian his-cute cute /cute~/ tomato up with breakfast in bed (Antonio was still surprised he came up with such an amazing idea! He was so smart~!), he kind of had to sneak into Lovino's room. But don't worry! Antonio liked his little Lovinito far too much to take advantage of him when he was sleeping! But if Lovino woke up to Antonio sneaking in...dios míos, he did not want to know how he would react. Maybe, in his half asleep state, Antonio could outrun him when the Italian tried to castrate the Spaniard with a spoon? ...maybe?

Two: He knew-yes Antonio could be smart sometimes-he couldn't just waltz into Lovino's room with breakfast and be forgiven right away. Lovi was much too stubborn~! So he would have to come up with something to say, obviously. It would have to be something amazing and sweet and cheerful (and possibly containing the word tomato) to get the small angel to talk to him again. Oh, and some puppy dog eyes wouldn't hurt either. Antonio noticed that Lovino seemed to have a weakness for then. So adorable~!

Three: Antonio didn't really know how to get into the Italian's house, let alone his room, so early in the morning. Maybe he could call Feli, after all the younger angel was an early riser~!

And four (there are probably several more reasons but Antonio couldn't think of any at the time): Antonio didn't really know what his cute little Lovino liked for breakfast. And if he wanted to be forgiven, even if he didn't know what he did wrong, it had to be an absolutely amazing breakfast! So he decided to talk to the only person who would know, and who was needed to help out with his (obviously foolproof) plan, anyways.

"Hola Feli~!" Antonio chirped when he heard the person on the other end pick up. He was taking out his pirate outfit, cradling the phone between his shoulder and his ear. Yes, he was going through with the pirate thing. How could he not? He knew that Feliciano was supposed to be studying today, he hoped he wasn't interrupting!

"Oh, ciao Toni~!" A cheerful voice said through the phone. There was the sound of crashing behind him and a few muffled German swears. Judging by the rather harsh tone of voice, it was Gilbert in the back round. Feli must be at Ludwig's house. They were such a cute couple!

"Oooooh, tell Gilbo I say hi~!" Antonio responded back, unable to keep a smile off his face. How could he not smile? Feli's voice was so cute and cheerful!

Well, not anywhere as cute or sexy or amazing as Lovi's, but still. Pretty cute.

Antonio cleared his throat a little as he hear Feliciano holler 'Hi' to Gilbert, who, in response, asked where the fire extinguisher was kept.

"So, big brother Toni, why did you call~?"

Antonio smiled hugely as he placed his pirate captain hat on his head and tilted it down so it covered half his face in a mysterious shadow. "I need to ask you a small favor..."

- time skip! -

Sometimes in his life, Lovino really fucking hated the sun.

Yes, the sun.

Sure, it gave life to the earth and all that shit. It also gave heat and warmth and happiness and cheerfulness all that lovely wonderful crap that people like to write poems and sing about and what the fuck ever.

/However.../

The damn sun also signaled the least favorite time of Lovino's day: the morning. Ugh. Even the word made him shiver in disgust and pure hatred.

Anyways, Lovino was naturally a heavy sleeper. Like really heavy, but haven't we been over this?

But the one damn thing that always seemed to wake him up no matter /what/ was the fucking sun. Those oh so lovely (yes, that is sarcasm) rays of light were /fucking burning little fires into his eyelids right fucking now damn it all/ and making it impossible to sleep.

Letting out a small moan, Lovino shifted over and buried his face in the thing closest to him (this 'thing' had also been pressing against him for a while but he was too sleepy to care). It was firmer than his regular pillows, but not in a bad way. In a warm, comforting way that made Lovino's eyes heavy as he began to drift back to sleep.

Well, he almost did.

You see, when he had turned and pressed and maybe kind of sort of nuzzled the object that had been right fucking there next to his fucking face, the object had tensed and he could've sworn he heard a barely audible gasp come from above him.

But...that's impossible, right? No one except Feli was around in the morning. Nonno left early for work.

Wait. Feli. Of course it was him, who else could it be? He probably had a stupid nightmare or something and wanted to sleep with Lovino.

Again.

"Jeez, Feli, if you want to get in with me, just get the fuck in. No need to be so damn sneaky about it," Lovino yawned, nuzzling up more against the object that he now dubbed as a stomach (his fratello's, of course) and letting out a small sleepy hum. He never really bothered with being mean to Feli so early.

Now, what Lovino /expected/ was for his brother's light and breathy-so much better than his own, he was sure-laugh to reach his ears and for two thin arms and a pair of wings to wrap around Lovino. He /expected/ to ear a sleepy apology in Italian and an excuse for waking the elder Angel, followed by a soft plead for him to stay 'just for five minutes, I swear fratello~' and then a comfortable silence that Lovino would fall asleep to until Feliciano decided to wake him again.

Well, that's not what he got, motherfuckers. Not at all.

Instead of what he expected, the stomach he had been using for a pillow moved away slightly and was replaced gently with a pillow-which, at the time, didn't seem anywhere near as comfortable as the aforementioned stomach. At the same time he felt something rather heavy be placed on the edge of the bed before two hands moved him in an upwards sitting position so that the something heavy was placed on his lap instead.

What. The. Hell.

Struggling to open his eyes, Lovino shifted up slightly and stretched his arms over his head while yawning. His wings pressed against the fabric of his sweatshirt and he itched to take it off to stretch them out, but he refrained. He thought he heard a soft coo as he did this, followed by a giggle, but he brushed it off. Finally opening his eyes, he looked down at his lap too see...

...breakfast. And not just any crappy leftover pasta or half a piece of toast kind of breakfast. Like real, motherfucking breakfast. This looked like the kind you saw on commercials with people in Australian accents describing what's on the plate to you in detail.

It was that fucking good.

The main part was a pasta and tomato omelet. Never tried it? Well go fucking do it. They're fucking amazing as all hell. On the side there were some diced up tomatoes, a glass of tomato juice, and two slices of toast. Scattered around the tray were red and silver hershey kisses, although Lovino wasn't sure if he was supposed to eat them or keep them there as decoration, cause really it looked so nice and thought out.

Lovino was, to say the least, surprised as all hell. I mean, seriously, what the fuck? So he did what any person who was surprised did: he sat there gaping down at his lap like an idiot.

...it was around this time that he realized that it was most definitely /not/ Feliciano who had woken him up. Feli had a strictly leftover pasta only diet for breakfast. And even when he made anything other than pasta (which was usually pizza) for breakfast, he would never bring it up to Lovino's bedroom and place it on his fucking lap with fucking Hershey kisses all over.

Lovino eventually closed his mouth and slowly looked up. He wasn't sure what he expected. Maybe a really nice rapist who like to make their victims breakfast before stealing there virginity-not that Lovino was a virgin or anything!- or some person that was really high and was mistaking Lovino for their girl/boyfriend and had managed to break in and make him breakfast. Or maybe it was a fucking alien who was doing tests on angels to see how they reacted when they woke up to a really fucking delicious looking breakfast.

...Lovino was leaning towards the alien.

However, as his golden eyes wandered up more, he found out that it wasn't a fucking alien. Unless aliens had really fucking toned tan chests and strong yet elegant looking jaw lines and chocolate colored curls that looked so soft and eyes-oh fuck, those /eyes/-that were the deepest, greenest most perfect emerald color ever and those lips that looked so soft and firm and kissable-

/No. No, bad Lovino, bad!/ the Italian reprimanded himself, feeling a soft blush coat his cheeks as he gaped at Antonio.

He did not fucking expect Antonio, of all people, to show up in his fucking bedroom with a fan-fucking-tastic looking breakfast and...in a pirate outfit?

Anyways, Lovino hadn't been expecting this because he had been avoiding the Spaniard. Why? Because he wanted to, dammit!

...ok, that's not the real reason. That's just what the annoyed angel would snap at Feliciano whenever he questioned Lovino as to why he was avoiding the Spaniard. He was really avoiding him because he was scared. Of a lot of things, actually. He was scared that he would start liking Antonio even more. And that maybe he wanted to get closer to him. And maybe...maybe Antonio would find out about his wings. And not by accident. Because maybe Lovino would w-want to show him.

...shut the hell up.

Before he could say anything, however, Antonio had already spoken up, his wings quivering slightly in obvious nervousness "Lovi...I don't know what I did wrong, and if this is about the nightmare-" Lovino flinched a little at the mention of that-"I swear I won't tell anyone or question you again as long as you start talking to me again."

The Spaniard looked at Lovino with pleading eyes, his voice low and desperate. All Lovino could stare at was the way Antonio's shirt wasn't fully closed and was showing the top part of his chest. ...damn. That was hot. A-anyways...before the younger teen could speak Antonio suddenly perked up. "Oh! And I made breakfast for you también, Lovinito! It took me two whole hours and a kind of burnt my right wing...ahahaha...but it was worth it~!" He chirped, beaming and looking at Lovino.

"Plus, it has tomatoes," he said this as if he was also saying 'Hey I made you this great breakfast...oh, plus it has the fucking cure for cancer on the side. Eat up~!'

Lovino looked at the sunny smile on the taller angel's face and took in the small glint of hope in his green eyes that was fading fast the longer it took to answer. "I-I'll let you wear my hat..." Antonio took off his rather impressive looking hat and fixed it on Lovino's head, giggling a little as it slipped down and covered the two surprised looking golden orbs. Finally, Lovino spoke.

"...you're such an idiota," he mumbled picking up a fork while pushing the hat back and poking at the food before scooping up a large amount. "But there are tomatoes in this apology, so..."

...Lovino was forced to sit on Antonio's lap that lunch period.


	12. Chapter 12

Lovino let out a low growl, wings twitching in annoyance. He was currently sitting, slumped over in his seat with some cold pasta heaped in front of him. The maple syrup Feli had poured over it so cheerfully earlier in the morning had dried and was now caked over the the noodles, making them look unappetizing. Lovino refused to look at them, or anything else for that matter. Well, kind of. His head was down but his golden eyes were trained upwards and focused intently on two figures in the kitchen.

Fucking Antonio and fucking Feliciano.

Lovino didn't think he had ever felt so despising towards his brother in his life. Ever. The two of them were laughing over some joke that Feliciano had made. Of course he could make jokes, he was funny and even if he messed them up he was so cute it didn't matter. Antonio's head was tossed back, his shoulders and wings shaking with laughter as Feli giggled cutely next to him as he tried to finish telling his joke.

"A-and then...and then he said..." the younger Italian giggle again, his cheeks dusted a light pink and his wings casually spread out, shaking a little with laughter as well.

"He said, that's not pasta! Those are worms!" He blurted out and Antonio laughed louder. Lovino wondered if he glared hard enough he could burn a hole right through the tomato bastard's head.

So far his theory wasn't working.

Ever since he had stumbled downstairs (half asleep, of course), the two of them had been ignoring him, besides the usual 'Good morning~'. N-not that he wanted attention! In fact, this was a /good/ thing! He could finally eat his breakfast in peace without being bombarded with stupid questions and comments!

...fuck, who was he kidding? Certainly not himself. He wanted attention. And not from just anyone, from Antonio. He really liked the teen too much for his own good. It felt stronger than an average crush. He would stay awake at night thinking of his incredibly green eyes that shone with emotion, and his gentle, caring smile. They would make his insides all warm and fuzzy and his cheeks would heat up. He would sometimes reach over to his bedside table, where he had one of Antonio's feathers, and rubbed the soft object between his fingers. Rarely, and /very/ fucking rarely, Lovino would smile when daydreaming abut the tan angel.

He wanted Antonio. But judging by the way Antonio had been acting... He didn't want Lovino. At all.

Dammit.

And Lovino knew the exact reason why: Feliciano. He was the favorite, he always was. It didn't make the pain any less intense, however, when he saw Antonio picking the cute, cheerful, bubbly Italian over the dark, sulking, pissy one. He had thought that Antonio had maybe-just maybe-been different. But the Spaniard had been hanging out with Feli lately. A lot.

More than Lovino.

In fact, Antonio had even stopped asking (begging) Lovino to come over to dinner and instead had taken a cheerful and very eager Feli. They would race from the roof to see who got to his house first and whoever one got the bigger tomato. When Feliciano had first told Lovino about this, the older angel couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in his chest. Feli didn't even like tomatoes that much...

Seething, Lovino watched with growing annoyance as Antonio threw his arms around his brother, a broad smile on his face. "Aw, Feli, you're so funny~!" He cooed, pinching the Italian's round cheeks while still managing to hug him. Don't ask fucking how, Lovino doesn't know. "And cute too~! In fact you're so cute that I-"

Antonio was cut off by the sound of Lovino slamming his hands down on the table. The silverware and dishes had jumped a little at the impact, and made the sound louder than the golden eyed boy had aimed for. Whatever. As long as he got their attention.

"Feli, god dammit, learn some self control! You don't have to go fucking flirting with everybody you see! You have a fucking /boyfriend/!" Lovino shouted.

Feliciano's eyes began to water and his lower lip tremble a little. "I-I'm sorry Lovi...I-I didn't know..." he said softly in a voice lace with guilt. "I just...I really like Toni... I didn't know I was flirting though...•

"How can you be so /Stupid/?!" Lovino screamed suddenly, getting up and storming out of the house, leaving his untouched pasta. He knew he was getting upset at his brother for a silly reason, but pride kept him from turning around and apologizing to him at the time. Besides, he didn't want to see anyone right now. Especially his fratello. He needed to cool down.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and roughly grabbed Lovino's shoulder. He spun around, ready to give whoever the fuck it was who touched him a punch in the face, but was surprised to see Antonio.

The Spaniard didn't look happy.

"Why do you have to be so mean to Feli?!" Antonio demanded, his wings outstretched in annoyance. He crossed his arms and did something rare-he /glared/ and Lovino.

Lovino glared back, seething. He could feel his feathers rubbing against his back as his wings threatened to burst out, a natural instinct for an angel when angry.

"Because! Everybody else is so damn nice to him, I'm just trying to give him a dose of fucking reality! It's too fucking bad if he doesn't like it, dammit!" He shouted at the Spaniard, his cheeks flushed with anger and his hands clenched tightly at his sides. Anger at what, or who, he wasn't exactly sure. But he was blaming it on his brother and taking it out on Antonio. It seemed like the only thing he could do with all his pent up stress.

"Maybe everybody's nice to him because he's actually nice back!" Antonio shouted, his voice matching the volume and harshness of the Italian teen. "My god, Lovino, why can't you be more like him?"

The Spaniard failed to notice how Lovino's hands suddenly went slack and he flinched as though Antonio had hit him.

"You seem to wonder why nobody likes you, and maybe it's because you're mean to them, Lovino! You're rude, bitchy, and cold! Why can't you be nicer like your brother? Is that too hard to ask?!" Antonio ranted, his own face red as his wings expanded all the way, making him appear bigger.

Lovino stared at him wide eyed for a second. No. No, Antonio...Antonio wasn't any different. He like Feli. Everybody did. No...

Shaking his head, he took a step back. The tears that were threatening to overflow stung his eyes and he wiped furiously at them. Antonio, having calmed down, seemed to look at the Italian for the first time.

"O-oh god...Lovi, I didn't mean it, I-"

"No! Save it, you Bastard! I hate you! I-I...I fucking hate you!" Lovino screamed, turning and dashing away.

"No! Lovino, wait!" He heard a flapping of wings and paled. Fuck. Of course, Antonio could easily catch him with wings. Making a quick decision, he dashed to the side, using trees for cover up. The sound of swearing in Spanish was heard from above. He tore through the trees at a breakneck pace, the only sound he could hear was the pounding of his heart. He was well aware of the fact that the tears were streaming down his face, making it hard to see, but he chose to ignore them.

After several minutes of blind running he stopped to catch his breath, leaning against a tree. He looked around as he panted. Thankfully he knew the area; it was close to Matthew's house. He tilted his head, listening for any signs of Antonio.

None.

He let his knees give out after a second and sat, huddled against the tree, sobbing into his arms.

He was pathetic. Useless. Horrible. Mean. Cruel. Second best. He had known it before, but Antonio had certainly made it clear to him. Had the cheerful teen been lying to Lovino all along?

...was he using lovino to get close to Feli...?

Lovino was so lost in his rather depressing thoughts that he didn't hear the soft set of footsteps approaching him. Suddenly, a hand was placed cautiously on his shoulder.

"Lovino...?" Lovino froze. He knew that voice...so caring, yet soft and firm...now that he thought about it, there was nobody he'd rather see right now.

"M-Matthew?" He sniffed, looking up. He was sure he looked like crap to the currently very confused Canadian. He had just ran who knows how fucking far in some damned forest while crying. He was covered in scratches, had tear trials running down his face, and his eyes were most likely bloodshot.

Yup. Real fucking good looking, Lovino. ...that was sarcasm.

The Canadian looked his friend over and sighed. "Come on, Lovino. Let's get back to my house. We don't have to go to school, I feel like you have more important issues going on..."

Matthew gently helped the trembling Italian up, wrapping a comforting arm around Lovino's shoulders. Matthew's wing had pretty much healed and he ha taken the cast off. However, both of his wings were drooping at the sight of his friend. He looked terrible, and it was obvious that he'd been crying.

It took a lot to make Lovino cry like this. Hell, it took a lot to make him cry at all. And when Matthew had looked down at his usually fiery and determined friend, all Matthew had seen was sadness and...defeat. It broke his heart.

He had heard sobbing when he was walking out to go to school, so he grabbed his hockey stick and wore Alfred's football helmet (with the American flag on it) going to check out the sound. He was glad he went to find out who it was.

Lovino was mostly silent, Antonio's words echoing in his head. He couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in his chest when he thought about the words. Fuck Antonio. He didn't need him. He had tomatoes.

Matthew opened the door and lead the limp teen inside. "Lovino...? I don't want to pry, but, do you mind telling me what happened?" The blonde asked softly, sitting down on the couch and pulling Lovino down with him. Alfred had already left to pick up Arthur so they could fly to school together and their parents had left for work. The house was currently empty.

Lovino looked up at Matthew with red eyes and sighed before shifting his eyes back to the carpet again. It was currently a lot more interesting than Matthew's face. Yes...the color was so...um, fascinating. Blue. Yup.

Ugh. He was pathetic at trying to distract himself. Lovino sniffed softly and sighed before leaning back and casting a sideways look at Matthew. "Well, first I should probably tell you about my feelings for the tomato bastard..."

**A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for answering my question QueenofMakeBelieve, Miss-Translyvania, Spamano4ever, IAmAPlantIAm, Forever-In-The-Fire, Alexia-Esco, and Skymoon18! And just so everybody knows, I know this is early but I'm going to give my 60th reviewer a one shot, so make sure to comment what you want! Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry for updating so late :( Thank you all so much for reading! And to answer scarletnight72's questions, they are a little bit of both, but I don't want to give away too much! Also, scarletnight72, since you were my 60th reviewer you get a oneshot! Yay! Sorry for any mistakes. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Antonio looked and felt horrible.

He had bags under his unusually dull green eyes from a long night of calling up his little Lovi (he didn't pick up) and sending him as many messages as he could before his phone died (no response).

His wings were sagging and sore from flying around for hours, searching for his tomate...if he even deserved to call him that anymore. His shoulders were slumped and his head was hanging, as if the Spaniard didn't have the energy to lift it up.

His throat was sore for calling out as loud as he could the Italian's name and pleads for him to forgive him. His feet were sore as well; when his wings got tired he had spent the rest of the day wandering around on foot.

He didn't find Lovino.

After it got dark, he had trudged home, swearing to himself in Spanish before curling up in a ball and crying out of pure guilt. He couldn't believe himself. He was disgusted with his behavior and that fact that he had snapped at someone so dear to him-especially Lovino.

"Antonio, mon ami, you have barely spoken all day. What is wrong?" Francis purred as he placed a comforting hand on Antonio's back. It was a little lower than what would be considered normal, but oh well. This is Francis we're talking about.

"Yea Toni, lighten up! You haven't even smiled!" Gilbert chimed in, plopping down next to Antonio and roughly elbowing him before stealing some of the Spaniard's unwanted lunch.

Antonio bit his lip and didn't respond, looking down at his untouched lunch instead. There were tomatoes in his lunch.

Tomatoes reminded him of Lovino. And thinking about Lovino made his stomach flop uncomfortably and his heart to clench in guilt and sadness.

Although, no matter where he looked, he wasn't really seeing what was there. No, the only image his mind was processing was Lovino's eyes. The beautiful golden orbs that held so much emotion after Antonio had yelled at him. And, as much as Antonio didn't want I remember, the emotions were ground into his memory.

Sadness. Anger. Shock. Hatred. And...disappointment.

The last one made the usually bubbly tan angel feel worse, even more so than the hate (even though the hate made him want to break down and cry some more).

The fact that their was disappointment meant that Lovino had expected more out of him. He had thought higher of Antonio, had expectations. He had /hope/ for Antonio. And then he, being the idiot that he is, went and crushed that hope. He tore down his expectations and lowered his thoughts.

Antonio felt sick.

Francis frowned and readjusted his purple wings slightly as he leaned closer to Antonio to peer into his rather depressing looking face. "Hmmm...this doesn't happen to be about your petite italienne, does it?" He asked with a knowing tone of voice.

Antonio lifted his head up and sniffed slightly. His eyes had grown watery at the mere mention of Lovino, and his name hadn't even been spoken out loud yet. He was sure he would break down if someone said it.

Well, Gilbert isn't always one to read the atmosphere.

"Oh, you mean Lovino?" He asked curiously and Antonio burst out crying.

"Gilbert!" Francis hissed, taking a piece of tomato and chucking it at the confused angel (he wasn't going to throw his amazing French cooking at the 'Prussian', that would be such a waste). It landed in his hair and he angrily batted it out.

"What the hell did I do? I was just askin if this idiot who can be awesome at times was crying over Lovino? It could be about Feliciano you kno-"

He was cut off by a rather loud wail at the mention of Lovino's name again and Antonio slumped forward while burying his head in his arms, wings shaking.

"Shut. Up!" Francis snapped, and Gilbert pouted at the blonde.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Gilbert, you're you're so stupide!"

"Hey! You know I don't speak French!"

"Stupide means stupid, stupide!"

"I think it better translates to AWESOME!"

"Once again, I must ask you to shut up, you annoying German!"

"I'm Prussian and you're just mad cause your not as awesome as me!"

"Oh please, I could take you any day with my level of awesomeness!" Francis declared before groaning and shaking his his head, his purple wings ruffling in annoyance.

"Now you have me talking like you and we /still/ haven't figure out Antonio's problem!" The blonde stated as he flipped his hair over his shoulder and peered at the crying teen.

"Well, this is obviously because the lack of awesomness in his life was beginning to effect him and-"

"Gil, if you don't shut up, I'll tell Matthew that you broke his favorite hockey stick."

"...you're a sick man, Francis."

Antonio released a pathetic whimper.

The Frenchman sighed and lightly placed a hand on the Spaniard's shoulder, squeezing slightly. "Now, I know this may be hard, mon cher, but we need to know what happened." He said soflty.

Antonio looked up again and messily wiped his eyes. They looked as if all the enthusiasm and passion had been drained out of them, leaving only hollow emeralds without any emotion in their place.

"I...I don't want to talk about it," he whispered after a moment, his voice cracking.

To make matters worse for Antonio, Lovino hadn't shown up at school that day. He still hadn't seen Lovino. And he /needed/ to. He needed to explain himself. That he was different when he had a temper and he had been under stress lately with the plan and...

Antonio seemed to deflate a little. These were pathetic excuses. Lovino didn't deserve them. He had yelled things that he didn't mean at all to him and now all trust that Lovino had for the older angel had been thrown out the window. He hadn't been in a good mood that morning since his parents had called to say that they were visiting some family somewhere for a couple of weeks.

Oh, and Antonio wasn't invited.

They would send checks for food every month, and warned him not to destroy house before hanging up.

They didn't even say a real goodbye.

So Antonio had been in a bad mood, and really he was just looking for a hug. And as much as he wanted to hug Lovi, he didn't feel like getting pushed away by someone he cared for yet again that morning, so he focused on Feli instead.

He don't mean to. Really. But at the same time he did. He would be lying if he said he didn't notice Lovino's hurt glares that were shot across the room to the happier two angels. And Antonio couldn't help but think that the glares, even if they showed a bad kind of emotion, and least showed that Lovino had /some/ kind of emotion towards the older angel.

And he loved that. He craved it. He wanted to know all of Lovino's emotions because he thought they were all beautiful and unique and just so /Lovino/.

But he hadn't been expecting to yell at him. He had followed him out with the intentions of taking him back inside to finish breakfast anne say that he was sorry for doting over Feli.

But...well...his dominant emotions got the better of him. He was still full of anger and hurt from his parents and he was stressed to no ends because of his plan and he just let all of his pent up feelings loose in the worst way possible on the last person he wanted to hurt.

Francis frowned and it was Gilbert's turn to sigh. "Toni, man, how the hell do you expect us to help fix thinks if ya won't tell us what's bothering you? So unawesome," he stated as he finished up the Spaniard's lunch.

"Wait, you didn't put the plan in motion, did you? Is that whats wrong?" Francis asked with a hint of panic in his voice. They had spent so long on the plan, it couldn't be messed up now!

Antonio shook his head and looked at them with a defeated expression.

"Well then tell us Toni!"

"Come on, mon cher, you can do this."

Antonio peered into the two expectant faces of his friends and sighed before telling them what happened, even though his voice cracked at times and at parts tears of guilt and self loathing would leak out.

Now Lovino hated him. His Lovinito hated him. He couldn't believe himself.

Francis' face remained neutral for the whole story, his purple wings readjusting themselves from time to time.

Gilbert looked as though he wanted to interrupt about ten different times in the story but he managed to refrain himself and instead focused on how fast he could make his wings pop out with the trick he had learned.

So far his record was 2.47 seconds, according to his iPod timer. And that is obviously a number of pure awesomeness.

When he finally finished, Francis let out a long puff of air, taking a ribbon out and tying his hair back before his face molded into a thoughtful expression.

"Well, this is not good," he finally said. "It certainly throws our plan off."

Antonio nodded.

"But, do not fear, mon ami, for I have another plan for you to apologize!"

For the first time all day, Antonio perked up. "You do?" He asked hopefully.

"Pssssshh, of course I do!" Gilbert interrupted. "Ok, so you're gonna need a flamethrower, some baking soda, a cannon, and condoms."

"...Gilbert, why would I need baking soda?"

"Don't listen to him, Antonio. Anyways, as I was saying-"

Francis was suddenly cut off by a very angry sounding. "Hey you!" Coming from across the cafeteria area. He frowned lightly. That voice sounded familiar...but it couldn't be...

Suddenly, a very pissed off, very angry, and very visible Canadian appeared in their view, clutching a hockey stick and looking as if he was about to murder someone. He was wearing a slightly tight maple leafs t-shirt that showed off his lean chest and arms and his wings were spread out dangerously. His teeth were bared and his slim figure was set in attack mode.

Gilbert was never so turned on in his life.

The usually quiet angel's eyes scanned the table before landing on Antonio and narrowing. "You no good, son of of a bitch, horrible, evil hoser!" He shouted before lunging forwards and waving his hockey stick like a maniac.

Gilbert managed to catch him just in time (kind of. The Canadian's stick may have wacked Antonio a few times. In the face. Oops). And not because the albino was slow, but because

Matthew looked as scary as fuck when he was like this and Gilbert didn't want to get in his way.

The small blonde twisted in his arms and he beat his wings agains him. "No! Let me go! This fucking knob needs to be taught a lesson!" He shouted.

Antonio clutched his face where the hockey stick hit, groaning. "That hit my nose..." he said as he took his hand back to reveal blood.

"GOOD! YOU DESERVE THAT!" Matthew screamed at him from his position in Gilbert's arms, who was trying desperately to calm the angel down.

"W-what did I do?" Antonio whined as he felt his nose with a wince. Ow.

"YOU HURT LOVI!" Matthew said as he gave up on trying to get free and went limp in the Prussian's arms. Matthew had never been so mad in his life. People could be mean to himself and hurt him and he wouldn't care, but if someone hurt his best friend...well, they deserved to be taught a lesson.

Antonio blinked and gaped at Matthew. "W-what?" He asked shakily. Of course he knew he hurt him (and he hates himself for that), but how badly had he done it to make shy and polite Matthew to act like this?

Francis suddenly stood up, taking Antonio's arm in his own. "Enough. I think I know how to fix this mess," he declared. "All of you come to my house after school, oui? I'm taking Antonio to the nurse," he said as he steered Antonio towards the nurse, leaving the other two angels alone.

"That was so hot Mattie."

"T-thank you."

"...wanna make out?"

...

"...why not, eh?"

- time skip! -

The Frenchman's house was much like his personality: stylish, flamboyant, suave. The four teens were perched on the designer couches that his family had ordered from France (of course), Francis delicately sipping a glass of wine, Gilbert holding a beer, and Antonio and Matthew sticking with water.

Although Antonio wasn't drinking his because Matthew had some serious murder vibes and he was afraid the shy boy had poisoned his.

The Canadian turned to glare at him. "Hoser."

Ahahaha...He was actually really scared...

Antonio had a new edition to his face, however. The nurse had placed a bandage over his nose, which was proclaimed 'Almost broken, but not quite'. He now had to wear a bright white bandage over his nose for the two weeks. He was sad when she told him he couldn't have people sign it.

Shuffling his wings as he settled against the couch, Antonio glanced at Francis and Gilbert. "Should we tell him about the plan?" He asked while tilting his head like a curious puppy. The other two exchanged glances before nodding.

Antonio nodded as well and turned to Matthew. He normally would've smiled but it seemed to take too much energy today. He cleared his throat before speaking. "You see... I-I have noticing that I have...feelings for Lovi." he blushed lightly as Francis snorted a little.

"And I decided that I want to ask him out."

Matthew's face showed surprise, disbelief, then an odd sort of relief. Antonio decided not to question him though.

"Bur I want to make it really /really/ special for mi tomate! The only problem is whenever I try to ask Lovino a question about himself he never tells me the answer," The Spaniard pouted.

"So I decided to ask Feli! I couldn't do it at their house so I would invite him over and Francis and Gil would help me ask important questions about Lovi!" Antonio smiled a little dreamily, the first time all day. "We have the same favorite food /and/ favorite color, plus we both follow the same soap opera!" He said cheerfully.

He knew pretty much every little detail about Lovino now.

In fact, the only thing that he wanted to know that he didn't figure out yet was the color of Lovino's wings. Feli didn't know the color either.

Weird.

Shrugging it off, Antonio continued. "So we started making a plan on how I'm going to ask him out! We're thinking of going to his favorite restaurant and then I'll come out in a tomato costume but Feli wasn't sure if we should do it in public plus I like my pirate costume more but anyways we found this amazing park with tomato plants and I was thinking that I could-"

Francis held up a hand to cut him off and turned to Matthew. "So there you have it, mon cher. Antonio has been planning this...but..." the Frenchman sighed and Antonio slumped back in his seat, wings dropping.

"Lovi hates me now," he mumbled. "And I haven't even seen him yet so I wasn't able to apologize."

Matthew nodded a little. "Lovino decided to stay home today," he said quietly, no longer as mad at Antonio. After all, he was the reason why he had to wear that bandage that really stuck out against his tan skin.

Antonio looked down, guilt written all over his face.

"But...Lovino doesn't hate you," Matthew added. Antonio looks up quickly.

"¿Que? He doesn't?" He asked, hope strong in his tone of voice. His green eyes regained a hint of their former happiness.

"No...a-actually, he thinks that /you/ hate /him/," the blonde admitted while moving his wings a little bit, uncomfortable with the stares of everybody in the room on him.

"And he said that..." Matthew paused, not sure if he should tell the trio about Lovino's strong crush on the older angel. Finally he continued with a shrug. They would all find out eventually. "He said that he liked Antonio. A lot," he explained.

Emerald eyes widened and in two seconds flat Matthew was tackled in a hug, much to the annoyance of Gilbert. The suddenly happy Spaniard laughed and released him before skipping over to Francis and grabbing his hands to dance around with him.

"He doesn't hate me! Lovi doesn't hate me! This is fantástico! Increíble!" He rambled, twirling Francis around happily, much to the amusement of Gilbert and...who was that person sitting next to him again? Oh right. Melvin.

"Antonio! My hair!" Francis whined as he was deposited none to gently on the couch so Antonio could waltz around on his own.

"I can't believe he likes me! I can't believe it!" Antonio continued to chant.

"Yea, but Toni, you still gotta apologize to the brat," Gilbert reminded him as he pranced around in circles.

Antonio stopped dead in his tracks, smile faltering. Before he could relapse into his depressing state, Francis spoke up, placing his wine glass down. "Well, I believe this is where I come in. I am an expert in amour after all..."

- Time Skip! -

Antonio nervously shuffled his wings, biting his lip as he looked up into what he knew was Lovino's bedroom window. He was clutching his guitar so tightly his knuckles were white and he swallowed hard.

"Come on, Toni, you got this shit!" Gilbert whisper shouted from the bushes, only to be silenced by a certain Frenchman's elbow. "Ow! Not awesome, Frannie."

Antonio couldn't help but allow a nervous smile slip onto his face. The fact that his friends were there eased his nervousness. "Amigos, did you send him the text?" He asked them.

There was the sound of scuffling. "Get your wing out of my face!"

"Non, you're stupid feathers are getting in my hair!"

"Oh, get over yourself!"

"Guys!" Antonio called, exasperated.

"Oh! Ja, we sent the text asking him to open his window," Gilbert whispered.

"Gracias," Antonio whispered back before turning his attention back to the window. He shuffled nervously, getting his guitar ready as the window suddenly slid open.

Lovino's head popped out, golden eyes searching beneath him for a brief second before landing on Antonio. They widened considerably and in the next second the Italian retreated, slamming the window shut.

Antonio deflated and turned towards his friends with watery eyes, but Francis winked. "Don't worry."

Confused, Antonio turned back towards the window. There was the sound of shouting (on Lovino's part, no doubt), and suddenly the window was opened again and Lovino was shoved out slightly so he was leaning over, getting a perfect view of Antonio. Feliciano's face appeared in the background, smirking.

Antonio cleared his throat nervosuly, feeling his palms sweat as he strummed his guitar once. Then he opened his mouth to sing.

Now, Antonio knew that he was a good singer. And he enjoyed singing a lot. It was fun to do, plus it was fun to annoy people with it. But when he usually sang, he sang lightly and happily with a lot of mistakes that he would just laugh at.

It was different this time. As he sang, he tried to pour every emotion he could into his words. The song wasn't one of any significance, just a typical song begging for forgiveness he had looked up in Italian. But Antonio tried his hardest to form each of the words perfectly as he stared up at the shocked looking Italian.

As he sang the last word, his tan fingers plucking the last note, he stared up at Lovino. His beautiful face was contorted into an incredibly cute expression of confusion, disbelief, and shock.

"L-Lovino..." Antonio's voice cracked and he cleared his throat before trying again. "Lovino...I want you to know that everything I said... I didn't mean it. At all. You are perfect the way you are, and I would hate it if you changed. I was stupid to ever even consider saying those things to you. I-I was just angry that day and I let it out on you...p-please forgive me..."

Antonio sniffled a little and wiped the tears that had escaped off of his face, his wings trembling lightly.

Lovino was crying as well. Feli was no where to be seen. The Italian quickly swiped the tears from his face. Antonio noticed with delight that there was a blush adorning his face.

"I-idiot...if you ever fucking say those things again...I'll fucking kick your sorry ass," Lovino suddenly mumbled.

That was all Antonio needed. He dropped his guitar to the ground and with a beat of his wings he was at his windowsill. He beamed at Lovino and pulled him into a hug, laughing in relief and burying his face in the youngers soft locks.

"I'm so happy, Lovi! I'll never ever say those things again! I promise~! Te am-" He broke off suddenly, his eyes wide.

"What the hell were you saying?" Lovino shifted in the angel's arms and looked up at him. Antonio noticed with a twist of guilt that his eyes were red from crying.

"N-nothing. I'm so happy, Lovinito," Antonio smiled at him and released him.

"...what the fuck happened to your nose?"

"Ahaha...it's a long story.."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was having trouble with this chapter. The next chapter I do will be a PruCan version of this cause I feel like I haven't been paying much attention to the other couples... I'm sorry for any mistakes and thank you so much for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

"Ve, fratello, guess what~?" Lovino looked up from his phone with an annoyed look, his fingers poised over the keyboard and ready to type. He and Antonio were having an argument over which type of tomatoes were better; Antonio insisted that Roma tomatoes were the best ("They kind of remind me of you, Lovi~!"), while Lovino was stuck on the cherry tomatoes. T-they were cute, ok?

Feliciano wings seemed to shake with excitement as he moved over to Lovino. He beamed at him, and the next thing the older Italian knew a piece of paper was shoved right in his fucking face, causing him to curse and drop his phone. "What the hell, Feli?" He snapped as he turned the paper over, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Luddy showed this to me today~!" Feliciano chirped, clasping his hands together with an excited squeal like those words alone were the best fucking things in the world. Lovino's phone began to buzz with texts from Antonio, wondering why it was taking so long for him to answer. Antonio had been like that ever since he had apologized-overly clingy and frantic whenever Lovino didn't pay enough attention to him or seemed pissed off at him.

Lovino rolled his eyes at the younger angel, and instead focused on the piece of paper he had been assaulted with moments earlier. On it were a series of bubble letters in vivid and neon colors, spelling out the words 'FUN TIME CARNIVAL: COMING TO YOUR TOWN!'. Underneath it were two angels on a roller coaster their wings outspread as they grinned in anticipation for the drop about to come. Under that were the dates it was coming, along with the location.

Lovino raised an eyebrow at it, throwing the paper back at his brother. "Good for you. What's the big fucking deal?" He asked in a bored voice, reaching for his phone. It was having a spaz attack of messages from none other than the Spaniard that was in the fucking house next door. Or was he at Francis' tonight for that one sleepover the three had been planning? Whatever.

"Fratelloooo!" Feliciano whined, obviously unsatisfied by his brother's lack of enthusiasm and he flopped into his brother's lap, his wings outstretched so one of them was pressed against Lovino's face.

"Watch it, Feli!" He growled, shoving his /perfect, flawless, usable/ wing away from his face and trying to push him off. It didn't work. The younger clung to him like a fucking koala bear, refusing to let go. "What the hell do you want?!"

"Ve, you're coming too, right~?"

"No! Fuck off! I'm not being a third wheel to you and your potato fucking boyfriend!" Lovino finally managed to shove the younger Italian off, and he stood up from the couch with a pissed off expression on his face.

"Come on, fratello. Ludwig's nice, he won't mind."

"/I/ mind!"

"Ve, but Alfred and Arthur are even going! Francis is going too, along with Gilbert and...erm..."

"Matthew!"

"Morgan! Right!" Lovino faced palmed as his phone suddenly stopped buzzing. The two Italians were too busy to notice, however. "Come on~!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No means no, dammit!"

"What if I invited-"

"LOVI!"

Surprised amber and golden eyes swung towards the door, where a certain out of breath Spaniard stood, the door slammed against the wall. "You weren't answering my texts! Are you mad at me again? Oh dios Míos, lo siento! Lo siento mucho! I'll fix whatever I did this time! Please don't ignore me again!" And with that the tan figure launched himself across the room with two powerful beats of his wings and hug tackled Lovino.

Sputtering, the smaller figure tried to push the giant fat ass of a Spaniard off of him. "Antonio! What the hell?!" He shouted, feeling his wings twist on an uncomfortable position against the ground. A red feather drifted loose from the back of his shirt as Antonio lifted him up and pressed him against his chest, mumbling apologies in Spanish into his hair.

"You weren't answering your phone and I thought you were mad at me!" The older teen wailed dramatically, opening his eyes.

"Idiota! I'm not mad at you!" Lovino snapped, his face a bright red. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Feliciano taking pictures with his phone, a smirk on his usually innocent face as he mumbled something about selling these to Kiku and Elizabeta. That bastard.

"R-really Lovi?"

"Si! Idiot! I was talking to my brother! He wants me to go with him to this fucking retarded carnival or whatever with him," he grumbled, shoving Antonio off of him. Antonio's eyes landed on the red feather on the floor and he gasped.

"Lovino! This is so pretty!" He cooed as he leaned down to scoop up the feather. Lovino turned around, brows furrowed.

"What is?" He asked, confused until his eyes landed on the tomato colored feather in Antonio's palm. He flushed and looked away. "No it's not. Might as well throw it away, it's useless anyways." As soon as he said this his eyes widened and he thought that Antonio or his brother might question him on his choice of words, but neither of them seemed to think that there was anything odd about them.

"But Lovi!" Antonio whined, pocketing the soft feather pointedly, as if to show him that he was keeping it. "It's so soft~! And it's from you! I can't throw it out!" He said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Lovino rolled his eyes.

Feliciano had finally finished taking pictures and slipped his phone away, beaming at the two. "Actually, Antonio, I was about to call you before you came over!" He chirped, sending a sly glance in Lovino's direction. The elder Italian suddenly had a firm fear for his life. "You see, Lovino doesn't want to go to the carnival because he'll be all alone!" Feliciano stated dramatically, ignoring Lovino's loud protests. "So I was wondering if it would be too much trouble if you could take hi-"

"SI! Si, of course I'll take him!" Antonio cried, standing up with a grin. "I love carnivals! They're so much fun, no? Ohhh! And we can eat cotton candy and get our faces painted and...! It will be so much fuuun~!" The two cheerful teens laughed an bounced up and down, making plans for what they were going to do while Lovino watched with a horrified expression.

"I'm going to get you back for this, Feli... Just you fucking wait."

-:-:-:-:-: time skip! -:-:-:-:-:

Antonio was waiting by the gate when they got there, wearing a short sleeved v-neck that was bright yellow with thin red stripes. His cheerful green eyes were scanning the area, and when they fell on the two Italian brothers he seemed to brighten up even more (if that was possible, he had already looked like he was bursting with happiness before), and he quickly made his way through the crowd to them. In his excitement his wings flapped carelessly and he hit a few people who cursed him out, but he didn't notice.

"Lovi~!" He enveloped the small Italian in a tight hug, actually lifting him off his feet and swinging him around in a circle. "Feli!" He smiled at the younger Italian, refusing to let the older go. "I'm so glad you came~! Look!" He made a gesture with one hand (he used the other to keep a grip onto Lovino) at the series of rides and stands that were set up behind the gate. The smell of grease and homemade sweets hung in the air and the buzz of excitment from all the angles standing around eliminated any chance of peace. Lovino looked around and scowled to himself; he was the only one with a sweat shirt, which was bound to raise questions.

"Doesn't this look so cool~? Im so excited! I already got a copy of the map and starred everything I want to do! Oh~! And they even have that one log ride! It's my favorite cause they have these cute little turtles that squirt water at you!" Antonio continued to rant about how he couldn't wait and how exciting everything was as Lovino struggled to get free from his grasp and Feli nodded cheerfully, his wings flapping with excitement.

Suddenly Feliciano perked up and he stood on his tip toes, waving his arms over his head. "Luuuudwiiiiig~!" he called cheerfully, letting out a few excited 've's as he skipped through the crowd, wings beating every few seconds to make him go faster as he abruptly tackled the German.

Antonio laughed at this and Lovino just swore loudly and tried to wiggle free of his grip.

"H-hello, Feliciano. Could you please refrain from hugging me in public?" A rather flustered Ludwig asked, shifting uncomfortable as the small Italian nuzzled his chest and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. The elders ice blue wings twitched a little.

"Awww, Luddy's getting embarrassed!" Feli cooed, giggling at the light pink blush that overcame the stoic teens face. He let go (much to the relief of the German), leading him back to the struggling Lovino and laughing Spaniard.

"Yo! The amazing hero and Mattie are here, guys!" An upbeat voice called as Alfred appeared in view, his American flag wings expanded and to make him look as heroic as possible. Matthew trailed behind him, his wings loosely hanging and occasionally twitching in the heat. He was wearing an oversized hockey jersy while Alfred sported a skin tight football one with the American flag on it. The number 50 was on the back.

The American bounded up to everyone and gave them a cheerful salute as Matthew followed and mumbled a soft hi. Lovino thankfully managed to escape the Spanish grip of death and was now standing with his arms crossed, blushing furiously as Antonio waved happily at the two blondes.

"I see nearly everybody's here..." Arthur had suddenly appeared, looking around at everybody with his forest green eyes. He nodded at Lovino, a polite smile on his face. They were lab partners in science class, and even though Lovino was (for some ofd reason) scared as hell of the Brit, they had a strange sort of friendship going on. Antonio let out a small growl and shifted closer to the elder Italian, causing Arthur to roll his eyes a little as he walked up besides Alfred, who slipped an arm over his shoulder so naturally it almost seemed like instinct by now.

"Onhonhon, did you miss me~?" Francis appeared beside the group with his silk purple button down shirt that was only buttoned halfway (revealing his pale chest that Lovino hoped would burn by the end of the day) and a rather pretty looking brunette hanging off his arm. "This is my date, Michelle. She's from Seychelles," he purred, winking at everyone and causing the girl to blush.

"Oi! West! That's so not awesome, leaving me behind like that!" A German (Prussian!) sounding voice called out loudly and the whole group turned.

And burst out laughing.

Gilbert was wearing a large black sweatshirt, covering his wings and arms. On his head was an oversized straw hat that completely shaded his face. He was wearing black sunglasses and dark blue jeans as well was sneakers. His face (or the part that was visible, was smeared in sunscreen, as well as his hands and all over his neck.

All in all, he looked /hot/.

No, not in that way!

He actually looked really really /hot/, like he was about to pass out from the heat. He was panting, a thin layer of sweat covering his visible skin. You could see his wings shuffling under his sweatshirt, straining to get out.

He scowled at everyone when he heard their laughter, crossing his arms. "Hey! You don't need to be so jealous of the awesome me!" He said as Francis and Antonio doubled over while Matthew had to cover his mouth to keep his giggles in.

"Oui, mon ami, you certainly look very...interesting in those clothes," Francis finally gasped, straightening up. Michelle let out a small laugh at this.

"Si~! Muy guapo, amigo~!" Antonio agreed with a smile, although he was still letting out the occasional giggle. "Can I borrow your hat sometime?" He teased, elbowing him. Gilbert shot him a glare.

"You all are too unawesome to be around right now! Come on, Mattie!" He huffed, matching forwards and sliding an arm around Matthew's waist ("Eh~? When did he get here~?" "He's been here the whole time, dumbass!") and leading him to the gates, only turning around to flip everybody off. Matthew shot them all an apologetic look before they disappeared inside the gate.

Ludwig sighed. "I practically had to wrestle him into those clothes this morning... I don't want him getting sunburn or ruining his eyes," he said as he ran a hand through his slicked back hair. Feliciano cooed about how caring he was, clinging to his muscled arm and making Lovino gag, his wings opening and closing in anticipation.

"Alright dudes! Artie wants to see the magic show, and it starts in fifteen! See ya!" Alfred beamed as he tightened his arm around the Brit's waist, turning around to flash them a peace sign before the headed off to the gates as well. Arthur waved a polite goodbye at Lovino then everybody else, although he cooly ignored Francis: the two had a sort of love hate relationship.

Mostly hate.

Francis was chatting with Antonio when Michelle suddenly let out an excited squeal and pointed towards a stand. There was a ring toss set up at it. "Look! Francis! They're giving away goldfish as prizes!" She said in an excited voice. "We have to win one!" He exclaimed, flashing a smile at everyone as she began to drag the Frenchman off.

"We'll meet at the fireworks, mes amis! Au revoir!" Francis called while lifting his hand to give a wave, his purple wings fluffing up as he followed Michelle to the gate.

"Well, I guess we can go in togeth-" Antonio was cut off when an overly excited Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hand and ran towards the entrance, half flying in his anticipation as he dragged the flustered blond forward. The whole time he was screaming something about the pass eating competition starting in only to minutes, Ve!

"... Well, it's just you and me, Lovi~!" Antonio beamed at the smaller, who had been carefully edging away during all of this in a hopeful attempt to escape all this bright cheerfulness and crawl back into his nice and comfy bed for a siesta.

...an angel can dream.

The next thing the golden eyed boy knew he was being yanked towards the entrance, Antonio's wings flapping much like Feli's had been earlier. However, they were much bigger and stronger, meaning once in a while he would accidentally cause them to fly forwards a few inches as he ran towards the gate like there was no tomorrow.

"C-calm down! The damn place isn't going anywhere!" Lovino cried, stumbling a bit as he was dragged along. "And let go of my fucking hand, I can walk dammit!" He added, flushing as a few people turned to stare at them.

"Hm~? Oh! Sorry, mi tomate!" Antonio said with a grin as he stopped at the ticket booths set up. They were pretty early, but already lines were forming and the inside was getting packed with people. Antonio placed the money down for their tickets, and the old, pink winged women looked up at the two.

"Discount for couples," she said with a wink, sliding some money back to Antonio. The Spaniard's cheeks tinged red as Lovino turned bright as a tomato behind him.

"W-we're not a cou-"

"Thank you, ma'am! Come on, mi Lovinito~" Antonio cooed, taking the money with an award winning smile and leading him inside the gates. The fuming Italian could hear the chuckle of the old lady as Antonio guided him further inside. As soon as they were out of earshot of the ticket booths, Lovino ripped his hand away.

"What the hell, bastard!" He snapped, an embarrassed look on his face. And if Antonio made a comment about him looking like a tomato, he would tear his pretty little wings off!

N-not that he thought they looked pretty or anything..!

...

Right...

"Whaaat?" Antonio whined, looking down at his hand with a small sigh as his wings dropped. "You made me pay, I only wanted a discount!" He said, his pout practically fucking audible in his voice.

"I don't want to be used for a fucking discount, you bastard! Do I look like a coupon to you?!"

"No, of course not, silly! Coupons are made out of paper! Although, if you were a coupon, you'd probably be for tomatoes."

"Shut the hell up."

"Or toothpaste~"

"Cosa?"

"To clean that dirty mouth of yours~!" Antonio giggled as a fresh stream of curses burst from the Italian's mouth. "Well, don't worry about a thing! I starred everything I wanted to do-"

"You already told me that, jackass," Lovino grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Right! Well, all we need to do is let you pick out your top rides from the list, and we can go there first! Here~" Antonio handed Lovino one of those cheap park maps that you always end up losing by the end of the day. He opened it and his eyes widened.

"Tomato bastard, you starred everything!" He exclaimed, looking down on the pen covered map. Some of the rides had small notes next to them, and he didn't like any of them. They were small things like: 'Lovi would look cute on this ride~' or 'I would have to hold his hand on this, incase he got scared ;)' or 'This ride makes you wet, so we'll have to take our shirts off~! :D'.

Lovino felt his cheeks heat up angrily, but when he looked up to yell at the stupid, annoying, oblivious, cute, really sexy... The /stupid/ Spaniard, he found that Antonio was staring at him with an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face.

"What the fuck are you looking at, fuckface?" The Italian snapped, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. Those green eyes seemed to pierce right into his soul.

"Aren't you hot?"

"Huh?"

"You're wearing a sweatshirt. Aren't you hot?" Antonio repeated, leaning towards Lovino a little bit. A bit of suspicion flashed through his eyes.

Lovino looked down at his sweatshirt (it read 'GOT TOMATOES?', accompanied with a picture of a tomato with sunglasses. Why? Fuck you, that's why). Yes, he was hot (once again, not in that way!). He was practically melting. He could feel his wings rustling and straining by instinct to get out from his sweatshirt and spread themselves out in order to cool themselves off. Lovino wasn't stupid. He knew that his sweatshirt would cause some attention. However, he had an excuse.

"I sunburn easily...I-I can't take this off...?" He said, even though it sounded more like a question in his own ears. He knew it was a lie too. His olive skin tanned naturally, and he often liked to snicker at Ludwig when his pale skin turned red in the summer.

"That wasn't my question." Antonio's face was now leaning closer to the Italian's, his eyes narrowed. "Are you hot? We could always get sunscreen, Lovino."

Lovino looked away, uncomfortable. Fuck, fucking shit, fuck fuck fuck. He felt his cheeks heat up in a nervous flush as he fidgeted. "I-I think I'll just keep this on," he finally said softly, not wanting to lie again.

Antonio's face hardened before it seemed to clear completely, and he grinned. "Ok, Lovi~! If you want to! So, where to first?"

Lovino relaxed a little and looked down at the map. "How about... Here?" He pointed to a haunted house. He didn't mind going on roller coasters, but he really was hot as hell right now and he was hoping the indoor attraction had some air conditioning. Antonio modded cheerfully, walking forwards.

"I heard it was really scary~! There are ghosts and monsters that pop out and..." Lovino tuned out of his babbling as they walked forwards, not really paying attention and only focusing on the possibility of air conditioning. Maybe he'd make Antonio buy him ice cream afterwards. W-wait! No, he wouldn't! T-that would make this seem like a date, and this was /not/ a date!

Lovino was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts when he felt Antonio grab his hand and yank him out of the way. A soft green wing swung by the area his head had been formally occupying, the owner an overly excited blonde girl who was running forwards with cotton candy gripped in her hands. A rather pissed off older blonde chased after her, his dark green wings slicing through the same area. Lovino watched them as they ran off before turning to Antonio.

"U-um, Grazie. I guess," he mumbled, taking his hand back.

Or rather, trying to take his hand back. Antonio had smiled at him and laced their fingers together, refusing to let go. "What the hell?"

"If I let go of you, Lovi, you might space out again and I might not be able to save you~!"

Lovino rolled his eyes as they walked past a kettle corn stand, the smell of the freshly popped snack coming over the two. The blondes they had seen earlier were standing in line, the older one clearly rebuking the younger.

Lovino looked at the ground with bright red cheeks as they walked, the stray piece of popcorn cracking under his feet as he felt Antonio lightly squeeze his hand.

"You ok Lovi?"

Lovino blushed more and kicked an empty cotton candy cone. There was a pause as Antonio seemed to take in the Italian's flustered appearance. "Lovino... Are you embarrassed because we're holding hands?" Antonio asked, shock obvious in his voice.

"..."

Antonio let out a small squeal. "Awwww! ¡Que lindo!" He cooed swinging his hand energetically, his wings expanding outwards in his little cute attack. "You don't need to be so embarrassed! Oh! You look just like a tomato! So cuuuute~!" He laughed loudly, continuing to drag the smaller angel towards the large, ominous figure of the haunted house in the distance.

Lovino was pretty sure his cheeks would catch on fire by the time they got there.

When the finally did get there and Antonio payed their admission fee (if you didn't catch on by now, Lovino was pretty much making Antonio pay for everything since he was dragged here against his will), Lovino nearly wanted to cry in relief when he felt the cool blessing of air conditioning on the inside of the large black house. Instead, he settled for a manly sniffle as he leaned against the wall to tilt his head back and let the cool air from the vent above him rush over his face. Did he look crazy? Yes.

Did he fucking care at the moment? Hell no.

Antonio chuckled at the sight, gently taking his hand and tugging him forwards. "You're holding up the line, Lovi. Come on." He smiled at the Italian and didn't let go of his hand. Antonio didn't seem to realize he was still holding it until they walked into the first room. He immediately tore his hand from the other's, turning away with a grumble and a light blush. Suddenly, a creepy voice filled the speaker of the room.

"Welcome to the world famous haunted house, The House of Nightmares. Is this real, or is it just a bad dream? You decide...!" The room turned black and fake thunder clashed, accompanied by flashes of lighting. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, this thing is lame. If this is what they think is scary.." He mumbled, getting cut off by the voice that directed them to the next room (or is it a room? It might not be real at all! Oooooohhh!). Lovino was about to make another retort about how fucking lame the fake skeletons were that we're leaning against the wall, when one of them /fucking got the fuck up and started fucking chasing them with a chainsaw made of fucking bones/!

Lovino screamed and froze on the spot, leaving Antonio to grab his hand and yank him forward. Lovino was trembling by the third room, still trying to push Antonio off of him. However when the GIANT FUCKING BAT swooped down from the fucking ceiling, he all but leapt into Antonio's arms.

...Antonio ended up buying him two ice creams after that.

-:-:-:-:-: time skip! -:-:-:-:-:

"Antonio! We've been on pretty much all of the fucking rides! Let's go sit for the fucking fireworks already!" Antonio looked over at the irritated looking Italian, finding himself unable to take him seriously. They had both gotten their faces painted (It had taken a lot of convincing for Lovino to do it, but it was sooo worth it~!). Antonio's face was painted like a tiger's, black and orange stripes running across his face accompanied by white whiskers and black outlined eyes.

Lovino was a bunny. And dios míos, if that wasn't the cutest thing in the history of cuteness, Antonio just didn't know what was. He had a small pink heart shaped nose, whiskers, wide outlined eyes, and they had even given him a headband with bunny ears~!

Soooo cute!

"But Lovi! I just want I go on this one last one! After this we can meet up with everyone else, I promise~" He smiled reassuringly at the younger as he held up a pinky for a pinky promise. He had a balloon tied to the same hand.

Lovino let out a small huff and rolled his eyes, muttering something about him being childish but connecting their pinkies anyways.

"Alright! Next group!" The angel in charge of the ferris wheel had bright orange wings, whose color was dulled under the beginning of darkness, the sun having just set. It was obvious he had been working all day; his wings were dropping and his voice was tired. Antonio grinned and bounced up to the cart, shuffling in, his green balloon being pulled in behind him. Lovino followed with less enthusiasm, his red balloon getting caught on the door a few times before he sat down with an annoyed huff.

The worker shut and locked their door before the ferris wheel started to move slowly to the top. Their cart swayed slightly. Antonio looked over at Lovino with bright eyes.

"The view's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, his low Spanish voice comforting. Lovino looked out over the edge of their cart, taking in the crowds of people and the shining lights. He could see the field that had been set up for the fireworks, most of it filled out by angles with blankets and coolers, holding hands and leaning on each other while they ate cotton candy and laughed.

Lovino tilted his head and nodded as they moved up a little before stopping. The air was cooler up here.

"I'm glad you came, Lovino. I really am." Lovino turned in surprise at the slightly serious tone of voice Antonio was using. He had on a soft smile and was leaning forwards in his seat a little, his eyes seeming to stand out even more with the black face paint surrounding it.

"I-I'm glad I came too," Lovino said, surprising himself. "I... I had fun, you bastard," he admitted.

Was he leaning forwards too? He couldn't tell anymore. All he could think about was how green those eyes were and oh look they were at the top and oh those lips looked so soft and-

The moment the two angel's lips met, the first firework burst, the golden sparks raining over the two as the crowd cheered their approval.

In the minds of the two people occupying the top cart of the ferris wheel at that very moment, the crowd was cheering for them.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so sorry for the long wait! First I had vacation (with no Internet ) and then I had a bit of a writers block..I tried hard on these chapters but I don't like them very much... **

**To try and make it up to you for taking so long, I did the PruCan chapter, plus a Spamano one! Yay! **

**The PruCan chapter is a little short, but it was my first time writing that pairing, so I hope it's not too bad. **

**Sorry again, and thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**I apologize for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Gilbert was not good with roller coasters. At all. Of course, he was too awesome to admit this to Mattie, who was standing beside him with an excited look on his face, his awesome Canadian wings shaking with enthusiasm. As if he could tell that the PRUSSIAN (not German!) was thinking about him, the smaller teen turned to look at Gilbert with soft violet eyes.

"You really should've kept your sweatshirt on, and your hat. You're already getting sunburn," the Canadian sighed, lifting a hand to brush over the red tinged skin of the albino. Gilbert had thrown the shitty outfit in the nearest persons bag when they were in line ("They should feel honored that they now have something from someone as awesome as me! Kesesese!"). Screw Ludwig's warnings, he wasn't going to walk around with that stupid hat!

"Hey, don't worry about it! I'm too awesome to get sunburn," He said with a self confident smirk, trying to ignore the raw feeling on his arms and the burning on the back of his neck.

Matthew raised an eyebrow, a disbelieving look on his face. "...Mmhmmm..." he mumbled as they moved up in line. Gilbert could feel his also very awesome wings shaking as well, however they were shaking with fear.

...stupid, unawesome roller coasters.

Gilbert continued to rant in his mind as the two continued to move closer, Matthew's grin growing wider each step. He had heard that this was the scariest one... He could never go on it though because Alfred always made him go on the Avengers roller coaster instead. They used to have a Superman one but... Well... A few people may or may not have slipped off and died on it so they had to close it down...

Yeah...

But this one was, well, awesome! It was just built few years ago and it still looked brand new. It had been next to impossible to get on anyways (Matthew had tried sneaking on it) because the lines had been so long.

But now he wasn't alone in line, so it wasn't anywhere near as boring. He snuck a glance at Gilbert, tilting his head a little when he noticed that the Ger-/Prussian/ wasn't looking as excited as he felt. He couldn't stop to ask him about it, however, because they had suddenly moved up in line.

"Gilbert! We're next!" Matthew said cheerfully, grabbing the albino's arm excitedly to get his attention. Said albino let out a small hiss of pain at the contact, the sunburn making his skin extra sensitive.

"O-oh! I'm sorry, Gil!" Matthew blurted out apologetically, looking worriedly at the Prussian, who forced a smile.

"I'm all good, Mattie! No harm done!" He said as he tried to hide his rapidly reddening skin.

The Canadian sighed and rolled his eyes a little. "Right... Well I have to take my glasses off for this, and pull my hair back. Now where did I put my ribbon...?" Matthew mumbled to himself as he started rummaging through the drawstring bag he had packed.

Gilbert didn't pay much attention, seeing as he was too busy pouting at his raw looking arms. Seriously. What the hell, sun. We all know you're jealous of Gilbert's awesome skin, but did you really have to burn it?

"We're up now, Gil," a soft voice took Gilbert out of his musings and he looked up. Suddenly the snowy haired angel's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Heilige Scheiße..." he mumbled.

Matthew... Matthew looked /sexy/.

His glasses were off, revealing his strange eyes that seemed to be a mix of blue and purple. Not that they didn't look awesome with his glasses, but now they looked ten times brighter. His hair, which was usually down, was pulled back with a red ribbon. Holy fuck that made him look different. Everything in his profile seemed more pronounced, more /perfect/. He looked amazing. Fantastic. Holy fuck Gilbert was glad he got to this amazing Canadian treasure before someone else did.

"Kesese... You look like a playboy model, Mattie~!" Well...Gilbert was never one to say what he was exactly thinking, right? Or at least, when it came to Matthew.

The Canadian's cheeks turned pink and he looked away. "I-I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment," he admitted.

"It's a compliment! Definitely a compliment!" Gilbert said quickly, taking Matthew's hand and helping him into the seat of the roller coaster. Oh. Oh right. The demon ride from hell. Gilbert had been too distracted by Mattie's awesome display of gorgeousness to remember they were about to ride to their deaths.

The metal bar that held people into the coaster started lowering, and Gilbert attached himself to Matthew's arm.

"U-um, Gilbert..?"

"Ja?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh! I'm, um, just making sure you don't get scared! Kesesesesese!"

"Right..."

The cart started shaking as it started up the wooden tracks, and Gilbert's grip tightened. It tuned a small corner, and suddenly a giant hill came into view. A very fierce and protective and manly and awesome squeak came from the Prussian as the cart started to go up. Matthew turned to look at him with his eyebrows raised.

"G-Gilbert? Are you sure you're ok?" He asked softly, acting like they weren't sitting in a cart of doom about to go up a hill of death only to plummet down to the deepest pits of hell where they would burn in pain for ever and ever.

Wow, Mattie's good at staying calm.

"Ja! I'm fine? Absolutely fine cause I'm too awesome to- HOLY SHIT BIRDIE WE'RE GOING TO DIE OH FUCK!" Gilbert screamed as the cart dipped down a little, shutting his eyes tight.

"Gilbert?"

"J-j-Ja?"

"That wasn't the hill, this is." The albino opened his eyes briefly to notice the steep drop they were about to go on before he squeezed them shut again with a low groan.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Gil? C-can you walk now?" Matthew said as he tried to support the shaking figure of Gilbert.

The albino released a low moan and shook his head, leaning against Matthew even more. "Mattie... I almost died..." he said pitifully.

The Canadian forced a nod as he struggled to keep Gilbert upright. "Why don't we sit down? I'll go get us something to eat, then we'll watch the fireworks, oui?" He gasped out, leading them to a bench that was surrounded by ticket stubs and fallen popcorn kernels.

Gilbert nodded (not that it mattered, Matthew had to sit down anyways), releasing himself from the Canadian and throwing himself down onto the bench. "You're awesome, Matt." He said sincerely.

Matthew's cheeks lit up as he smiled at the other. "Thanks, Gil. What do you want to eat?" He asked softly as he say next to him.

"Hmm..." deep red eyes scanned the stalls of food that were nearby, landing on one that had a rather short line. The stand was a light pink, and the owner was chatting lazily with the people in line with a smile on his face. "That one!"

"Fried dough?" Matthew questioned as Gilbert nodded excitedly. "Ok, then.." he said as he got up to go get some. A few minutes later he returned with a huge piece of fried dough, loaded with powdered sugar and cinnamon.

Gilbert grinned excitedly as Matthew sat down and held the plate between them. "Man, this stuff is awesome," he stated as he ripped off a piece and shoved it in his mouth. Matthew nodded his agreement, struggling to keep the plate up and eat at the same time. Gilbert's grin turned into a smirk.

"Huh. I guess you can't eat while you hold the plate, right birdie?" he said confidently.

Matthew nodded. "W-we could always go sit at a table..."

"/Or/, the awesome me can feed you!"

"... You planned this out, didn't you." Gilbert only grinned in response and lifted a piece of sugar covered dough to Matthew's lips.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"We got /awesome/ seats, birdie!" Gilbert cheered as Matthew nodded and held on tighter to the tree trunk. His wings were spread out for balance, as we're Gilbert's. Since the taller angle had complained about their seats on the ground, Matthew had suggested that they flew up to the trees instead so they could see better.

Gilbert had to keep shifting around though since he had such a bad sunburn. Stupid jealous, unawesome sun.

"Oui, and look. Antonio and Lovino are on the ferris wheel," Matthew pointed out, looking off to the right to see the familiar looking curl of his friend and Antonio's bright wings.

Gilbert turned to look as well, a smile on his face. "Hey! Toni! Toni look over here!" He shouted, waving his arms spastically and nearly falling out of the tree.

Matthew sighed and face palmed. "He's not going to hear you," he stated as he heard the crowd start to buzz with excitement.

"Pssssht. He can hear me. He's just being unawesome," Gilbert stated with a small pout as he turned back towards the dark sky in anticipation.

"I'm really glad you came with me today, Birdie," Gilbert suddenly said, in a softer tone than he usually used. "I-I actually have been meaning to tell you something.."

Matthew turned, a small spark of nervousness spreading through him. Was Gilbert going to break up with him? Was he tired of Matthew being so quiet? Did he forget Matthew's name and has just been calling him birdie so he could try and remember it?

Gilbert smiled at the nervous expression and lifted a hand up to Matthew's face to brush some of the hair away (Matthew had kept it pulled up due to Gilbert's insistence and a few pieces had gotten loose). "Matthew..."

The Canadian swallowed nervously. He was vaguely aware of the fireworks starting to go off, their bright sparks raining down into the night sky.

"Ich liebe dich," Gilbert mumbled before he leaned forward to kiss Matthew...

... And had the tree branch snap. "The awesome me is ok, Kesese!" Gilbert called out from his position on the ground. There was a pause, a low curse, then, "H-haha, hey Birdie? Do me a favor and call Ludwig? I think I busted my ankle..."

Matthew smiled and rolled his eyes, glad that he had been holding onto the tree trunk. He let go, and landed with a beat of his wings. "Je t'aime aussi, Gil," he said quietly before he picked up Gilbert's phone to call Ludwig.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's the other chapter. Sorry for taking so long :( **

**Thank you for all the reviews and sorry for any mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Antonio was at the Vargas house bright and early the next morning, a huge smile on his face and a poorly concealed bouquet of flowers behind his back. They were a mix of red and yellow tulips. Francis had helped him look up the meaning of certain flowers before he went to the store to buy them.

Red tulips were a declaration of love, while yellow ones meant that one was hopelessly in love. Antonio thought both of them described his feelings perfectly... Only he wasn't sure if he loved the other yet. Francis insisted he did, but Antonio was hesitant. All the people he loved before had always abandoned him. He didn't want to put Lovino in with that category.

But enough with the depressing stuff~!

Francis had wanted Antonio to give the other roses ("They are the symbol of l'amour!"), but the Spaniard had thought that they might be a little too cliché. Besides, tulips were pretty and they smelled nice~!

Humming cheerfully to himself, Antonio rang the doorbell, shifting his wings to hide the flowers more as he waited for the door to open. When it did, a familiar looking face appeared in the doorway. "Ludwig! What are you doing here, amigo?" Antonio asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy at the sight of the rather flustered looking German. He coughed, looking away for a second, ice blue wings shuffling a little.

"Hallo... Feliciano had just invited me to make pasta with him," he said. Emerald eyes took in the slightly ruffled hair and the smudge of pasta sauce near the German's lips. A knowing smirk played on the Spaniard's lips, but he didn't say anything.

"Ahh I see... Well, tell him I say hi~! Is Lovi home by any chance?" Antonio chirped, standing on his tip toes in order to see behind the tall blonde.

"Nein. He had left to take a walk as soon as I got here," came to stoic reply and Antonio flashed a grin at him.

"Haha, well, thanks anyways amigo~!" He said happily as he turned and left, whistling cheerfully.

Behind him Gilbert shut the door with a small sigh and a shake of his head. "Ve, who was that, Luddy~?" A curious voice called from the kitchen.

Ludwig turned back around, a rare smile on his lips. "Nobody. Let's get back to making pasta, Ja? And this time, no sauce on the ceiling!"

"Hehe... Oops..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Antonio skipped through the streets with the flowers clutched in his hands, his wings beating excitedly. He couldn't wait to find Lovi! (Yes, he could just wait for him to come home, but that took too long and where was the fun in that?)

He knew where to look, too. Lovino had ranted about Ludwig before at the lunch table, much to Gilbert's general annoyance, and had mentioned before that going to 'that one damned park where brats are always running around and shit' calmed him down. There weren't many parks in the area, and only one had a playground, so Antonio made a beeline straight for Angel's Peak. It really was a beautiful park, or at least it was beautiful when Francis had taken him and Gilbert there for a flower show.

The albino had grumbled the whole time about how girly the flowers were (although he did buy a bouquet for Matthew), while Francis cooed at all the floral arrangements that were either A) Made out of roses, or B) In the shape of a heart or anything else love related.

It was obviously a family friendly park, with gorgeous gardens of bright flowers, hanging benches to sit and swing on, a playground, and a small cliff that little angles liked to fly off to impress their parents. Antonio had found the kids adorable and had wandered off from Francis and Gilbert on many occasions to dote over the small chubby faces and soft wings, but the other two had always dragged him back, scolding him for wandering off.

Anyways, the Spaniard was happy for many reasons. And, of course, the main reason was that he was going to ask his (yes his) cute, adorable, beautiful little Lovi out today! Sure, they had kissed, but they never made anything official! Plus, when Antonio was a little kid and his parents used to actually are about him and give him advice, his mama had always told him to treat his significant other with respect and admiration, not to go down the streets picking up pretty girls left and right. She had told him to be in a /relationship/.

And of course, in order to be in a relationship, you have to ask the person out~! And that's exactly what Antonio was going to do.

As soon as he found Lovi.

Right.

Humming to himself as he walked towards the park, he couldn't help but notice that today was a /perfect/ day for asking his little angel out. The sun was out and shining, and the only clouds were a few cotton ball ones that drifted around lazily in the sky. As he approached the park, he could hear the distant shouts of kids, their laughter making the day even brighter and better, in Antonio's opinion.

He walked through the entrance, ducking a little as an energetic boy with familiarly thick eyebrows shot over his head, laughing. Antonio heard some profanities being shouted in a British accent behind him. "BLOODY HELL PETER GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE GIT OR I'LL-"

Ahhh~ Such a wonderful day!

Antonio let his bright green eyes scan over the expanse of the park. Lovino wasn't near the playground; not that Antonio had expected him to be. He wasn't near the edge of the cliff side, where some kids were currently sitting and laughing as they dangled their feet off the side.

He wasn't on the garden trail that Francis loved so dearly. All the flowers were in full bloom, and brightly colored petals lined the path. Antonio made a mental note to take Lovino on a walk there after he said yes.

Because he would say yes.

He /had/ to.

The only places left to look for his little tomate were the hanging benches that were spread throughout the park, half hidden by the blossoming tree's branches. There were a few cherry blossoms, and their pale white petals that drifted softly to the ground like a kind of enchanting snow mesmerized Antonio, and he found himself walking towards the benches by those.

The cherry blossoms were set near the edges of the park, set from the playground since they probably didn't want the small angles flying around and messing with the beautiful trees. Antonio was pleasantly surprised when he found that one of the benches was swaying slowly, the figure sitting there having a rather familiar looking curl on his head.

Grinning widely, Antonio skipped up to the back of the hanging bench, holding the tulips behind his back again and spreading his wings out a little to hide them. A few soft petals from the surrounding trees landed in the Spaniard's chocolate brown hair.

"Hola, Lovi~!" He said when he was sure that the flowers were safely hidden. The happy grin turned to one of slight amusement as the older teen watched how Lovino jumped at the sudden greeting, turning around to see the grinning angel with flower petals in his hair.

His cheeks promptly turned red as he gaped at him for a second before turning back around in his seat, muttering a small "C-crazy bastard," as he did so.

Chuckling, Antonio danced over to the front of the bench and plopped down. Lovino spared him a glare, then moved over, away from the other. Antonio simply smiled and scooched closer, flowers still clutched behind his back.

"I have a surprise for you, Lovi!" He sang happily, watching as the younger perked up in interest.

Lovino slowly turned his face back towards the other's. He, too, had a light coating of flower petals in his hair, and Antonio had to resist the urge to coo about how cute and amazing and adorable he looked. That would ruin the moment!

Lovino looked at him in curiosity, his cheeks covered in a small blush. "What is it? It better not me something stupid, bastard, or I'll kick your ass."

Suddenly, Antonio had a change of perspective. Sitting there with the petals in his hair and a small blush on his cheeks, his eyes wide and bright with interest, the sun filtering in through the branches, Antonio couldn't help but think the Italian looked so... /beautiful/. Yes, cute, adorable, wonderful, and all of that too, but above all, he was beautiful.

"W-what?"

"Que?"

"Y-you just said beautiful, stupid," Lovino mumbled. Antonio felt his own cheeks heat up for a second; he hadn't thought that he said it out loud.

"Hmmm... Well I was talking about you, Lovi!" Awww he looked just like a tomato! "You look beautiful right now," the Spaniard said smoothly, leaning towards Lovino with a grin.

It seemed to take a moment for Lovino's mind to process what Antonio had just said, and when it did his whole face turned an even brighter shade of red, if that's even possible. "S-shut the hell up!" Oh lord, he was stuttering again. "I'm not beautiful, only girls are!" He growled lowly. Fuck this was embarrassing. How was someone supposed to respond to someone else calling you beautiful?

Lovino watched as Antonio shot him a sly smile. "I beg to differ," he purred, moving /even closer/. Fuck, if he didn't stop, Lovino was sure his face would catch on fire. Which you know, would be just fucking fantastic.

Yes, that was sarcasm.

"I told you to shut up, dammit!" Lovino snapped, throwing the older angle a glare. "Just show me your stupid surprise or something. You did say you had one, right?" Lovino asked, trying to get the conversation away from his physical appearance.

Immediately Antonio's bright green eyes lit up and he beamed at Lovino. "You're right! I almost forgot~" The bastard actually giggled as he readjusted his wings for a moment, then suddenly a series of bright red and yellow /things/ were shoved in Lovino's face.

"What the hell?" He shouted as he felt a warm, tan hand take his own and wrap it around something round. Lovino pulled his hand with the round thing away, trying to fucking see cause whatever the hell was shoved into his face was bright, dammit. When he pulled his hand away, the bright figures pulled away from his face as well, and Lovino looked down to see the bright group of flowers.

"What the...?" He looked up in confusion to see Antonio's smiling face.

Right fucking there.

Like, /holy fuck if I lean forwards just a few inches our lips will touch oh fucking hell what do I do/ close.

"Lovino Vargas, I have someone I want to ask you," Antonio said, his hand taking Lovino's other one that wasn't holding the flowers. The Italian's golden eyes widened and he felt his heart start to beat faster and his wings shake slightly.

"Will you go out with me?" Antonio asked hopefully, his green eyes searching Lovino's face for an answer.

Lovino couldn't help but sit there in stunned silence for a second. Antonio... Wanted to go out with him? Sure, they kissed, and Antonio had acted like a fucking ball of sunshine after that, but he hadn't thought that... That he actually wanted to...

"Lovi?" Lovino snapped out of his daze to look at Antonio, whose expression of hope and confidence was dimming slightly. "W-will you?"

And before Lovino knew what was happening, he had pulled Antonio down Into a hug, his smile hidden in the older angle's shirt. "Si! Of course I will, bastardo!" He snapped, unable to repress the feeling of happiness he got at the question.

Antonio's strong arms wrapped around him, and Antonio pulled him even closer. One hand lifted up to tilt Lovino's chin up, and he stared into the golden orbs for a moment before leaning in and capturing those soft lips.

After a second he pulled away with a smile. "Good," he said simply before leaning forwards again and capturing Lovino's sweet lips, which had been curled up in a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm really sorry (again) for the late updates. I have exams going on at school and everything's been a bit hectic! And guess what?**

**... I HAVE FANART! I was so so so so so excited! Thank you sooo much wintersoren for drawing it! Here's the link to the picture: wintersoren . deviantart art/Broken-Wings-Healed-Hearts- 365556348 **

**(remove the spaces) Thank you for reading everybody and I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia **

The house was silent. Lovino sat on his bed, back pressed against the wall as he trembled underneath the blanket. He had to sit in a weird position since his Papa had bruised his knees when he threw Lovino down before while he was gardening, and they hurt when they put pressure against them.

He knew his Papa was going to be drunk tonight. It was Friday, his new drinking day. Any second now, he would be coming through that door, reeking of alcohol and some woman's perfume. He would look worn down, his feathers ruffled as his bloodshot eyes would land on Lovino's frail frame and-

Lovino could imagine it now.

He jumped violently as he heard the front door open and slam shut. Hiding further underneath the blanket, Lovino squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, hoping that he could pass off for a lump of pillows.

The heavy thump of his Papa's feet echoed throughout the house. There was a sound of someone hitting their shoulder against something-probably a wall-and some low cursing. The footsteps were getting louder and louder as they neared the stairs, and suddenly they stopped. Silence.

Lovino let out the breath he had been holding, daring to peek around the blanket towards the front of the room.

And suddenly the door flew open. Well, that makes it sound calm. It was more like a crash against it, causing the poor door to go flying. It smashed into the wall, the handle embedding itself into the drywall and leaving a hole.

Letting out a surprised shriek (and fearing that his Papa would later blame him for the hole), Lovino backed away against the wall again and feebly tried to cover himself with the blanket again.

Of course, that didn't help at all.

Eyes narrowed, Lovino's father walked over and tore the blanket off, letting it fall to the floor. "Weak," he spat. "You're weak. Just like her." Lovino was surprised to find that his father looked very drunk; more so than usual. He sneered at the rather pathetic looking angel in front of him, his wings sharp and hard looking in contrast to Lovino's rather soft looking ones.

Strong hands gripped Lovino's shoulders, lifting the younger up by them and tossing his carelessly onto the ground, before kicking his stomach so hard the small boy was sure he would bruise.

"Get up!" The demand was accompanied by another messy kick to his stomach. "Up! Get up!" His Papa continued to demand for the boy to get up while giving harsh blows to his stomach and chest area until Lovino finally managed to scramble up in front of the man.

The alcohol filled man leered down at Lovino for a minute, not saying anything. Then suddenly, he spoke. "So you think... You think you can just leave like that, huh?" He asked in a slurred voice. Lovino's eyes widened when he realized that his Papa wasn't talking to him.

Right now, he thought that Lovino...was his mom.

"P-papa wait, I'm not-"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" The taller angel roared angrily. A terrified whimper escaped the younger's lips as his Papa continued to stare at him, long and hard.

"I can't let you leave again," he finally decided in a low voice. Lovino opened how mouth to say he never left in the first place, and he wouldn't leave 'again', but he didn't want to get hit again for speaking so he kept silent.

After another few minutes of intense staring, the older Vargas nodded to himself as if he had made an enteral decision. And suddenly he reached forwards, grabbed Lovino by the shoulders, and spun him around so his back was facing the older man.

Lovino stared at the wall, terrified as he felt his Papa's hot breath on his neck. "No. You won't leave again, you little bitch. You won't leave ever." And with that sentence string hands gripped Lovino's soft wings and started to twist them.

Lovino let out a surprised yell, feeling a strong pain shoot up his back and shoulder blade as his Papa twisted his wing. "P-papa! No, Papa, stop! Please stop!" He begged, tears rolling down his face as he heard his bones cracking under his father's hands.

The man only responded be twisting harshly, causing his son to fall to his knees as he bent the wing straight in half with a satisfying crack before shoving it upwards, ripping out the feathers and clawing at his shoulder blades in blind rage.

Lovino let out a scream as he felt the pain become unbearable. "N-no, stop it please, no, papa, ...!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: end of dream time-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lovino sat bolt right up in bed, breathing hard and feeling bile rise in his throat as he panted hard. He quickly leapt out of his bed, rushing to the bathroom to empty his stomach as he recalled his nightmare.

Fuck. H-he hadn't dreamt about that day in a long time. A very long time. He could still feel rough hands squeezing his wings together until they cracked, shoving them on different directions as fingers dug and tore away his layers of feathers. Shaking lightly, Lovino leaned against the wall and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath to calm himself.

/It's over now. It's done. In not there with him anymore./ These thoughts provided little comfort, but after a few minutes of repeatedly telling himself this, Lovino got up shakily to go back to bed. On the way, as he passed his mirror, he couldn't help but look at himself.

Fuck he was a mess. His hair was plastered to his pale forehead in a cold sweat, his eyes had bags underneath them, and he was still trembling. His wings' feathers were messed up and ruffled, and the Italian's chest was still heaving, his lungs trying to catch their breath. He looked, and felt, like crap.

With a sigh, the angel walked over to his bed and crawled inside, but not before grabbing his Italy flag sweatshirt to pull on. Looking at his wings made him feel sick again.

He eventually fell asleep, thoughts of his Papa's hands on his wings and strong alcohol that burned his nose in his mind.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Time skip! -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"...doesn't look too good..."

"...might have a fever, should we...?"

"...stay home today..."

"...he's shaking, get him a..."

Lovino turned in his bed, the gentle murmur of voices and fragments of conversation waking him up. He still felt as bad as he did when he fell asleep after the nightmare, if not worse. He only opened his eyes when he felt the weight of a blanket be placed over him and the light brush of fingertips against his cheeks.

Cracking his eyes open, he looked up to see his Nonno's worried face above him. To the side he could see Feli's bouncing figure, and next to him a nervously shifting Antonio.

"Bambino? Are you feeling OK?" Nonno asked, leaning back from the bed to look at Lovino, who attempted to glare at him.

"Who said I wasn't?" He snapped, although his voice cracked and it came out rather softly. Dammit. That's not what he wanted.

"I-I brought the thermometer, Mr. Vargas," Antonio said nervously, holding up said object. His bright green eyes didn't leave Lovino's face.

"Ah, grazie, Antonio." Taking the thermometer, Nonno looked down at Lovino. "Open your mouth."

Lovino glared at him and turned his face to the side. "I'm not sick," he said into the pillow. An annoyed sigh was heard from above.

"If you're not sick, then open your mouth," The older Vargas said, poking Lovino's cheek with the thermometer. "Come on~ open up! Open up! Come on!" He cooed into Lovino's ear obnoxiously until, with an annoyed groan, Lovino opened his mouth slightly.

Beaming (although his eyes still held worry in them) at his small victory, Nonno stuck the medical device into Lovino's mouth. After a few slightly awkward minutes, in which Feliciano excused himself to get some food for Lovino, Nonno removed the thermometer and looked at it with a frown.

"Looks like you have quite the fever, bambino," he said with a sigh as he looked down at the pouting Lovino.

"I do not!"

"Si, you do. I'll go get some Motrin for you and a glass of water. Feli will have to stay home and watch you, I have a meeting today..." muttering to himself, Lovino's grandfather shuffled out of the room, leaving a crappy feeling Lovino and a rather nervous Antonio.

Said Spaniard edged closer to the bed, his tan face peering down at Lovino.

"...what the hell do you want, you jerk?" Lovino asked, a childish pout still on his lips.

"...Don't die on me, Lovi!" Antonio suddenly wailed, throwing himself onto Lovino, who let out a soft grunt from the contact.

"H-hey! I'm not going to die! Get off of me!" He whined as Antonio hugged him tightly, murmuring words in Spanish.

Antonio sniffled and looked at Lovino. "Oh Dio! The sickness is already getting to you! You're not even fighting like you usually do!" Antonio suddenly stood up straight, a determined look on his face. "No worries, Lovi, I'll take care of you today!"

"But Feli-"

"What about me, Ve?" Feliciano asked from the doorway, a plate with toast covered in butter and some sliced up tomatoes on it. He titled his head curiously and walked over to Lovino, who was eyeing the food in distaste.

"You don't have to stay home and watch my little Lovi, I can do it~" Antonio said cheerfully as he took the plate from the younger Italian and set it beside the bed.

Feliciano looked down at Lovino nervously, then back at Antonio. "Ve, but big brother Toni..."

"Don't worry! I'll take good care of him~ After all, why kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Antonio hums cheerfully, his wings still shifting nervously, however.

He seemed obliviously unaware of the effect that his words had on Feliciano. "Y-you two... You two are going out?!" He squealed in a pitch so high Lovino wasn't even sure if dolphins could hear him. "I knew it! I knew this would happen~! Oh! Lizzie owes me ten dollars! I have to tell everybody the good news!" He sang as he danced around to the side of the bed, pecked Lovino on the forehead (Lovino merely let out a small whine about Feliciano leaving him with Antonio) and waltzed out the door. Antonio stared after him with a light blush on his face.

"Wow... I didn't think people would be betting on us to get together! We're like a celebrity couple, Lovi!" He said excitedly, until he worried himself with his own rambling. "B-but celebrity couples always break up! I don't want to break up with you...Don't leave me, Lovinito!" He said dramatically, throwing himself besides Lovino and hugging him (or squeezing the living daylights out of him, it depends on who you're asking).

"I-idiot... I'm not going to l-leave you!" Lovino managed to stutter out as he pouted at the limo figure that was wrapped around him. Antonio's wings were shaking with worry, but had stilled Immediately at Lovino's weak sounding words. He couldn't exactly say it strongly, Antonio supposed, he was sick after all.

Smiling, Antonio leaned back, looking at Lovino with wide, emerald eyes. "Really?" He asked hopefully. When Lovino nodded in response, the Spaniard's smile turned into a full out grin. Leaning down to capture those pouting lips that belonged to a rather flushed and sweaty and beautiful face, Antonio tilted Lovino's head back and-

"What are you doing with my grandson, Carriedo?!"

Antonio yelped and quickly scrambled backwards as Lovino simply let out a small groan of annoyance and hid his face in his pillow. Nonno's angry face was in the doorway, and he gave Antonio a hard look. The tan angel smiled nervously at him in response. So I see you're close with my little bambino," he lowly, ignoring the muffled and rather high pitched 'Grandpa!' from the bed.

Nonno walked across the room and stood over Antonio, he was looking more and more nervous. Spreading his wings out to their full expanse, the older angel glowered down at him. "If I find out that you did anything, and I mean /anything/ funny with him..." instead of finishing his threat, the older man drew a finger across his throat. "Get it?"

Antonio nodded quickly, and after giving him another hard look, the man walked over to Lovino's limp figure and lightly shook his shoulder. "Bambino~? Nonno brought you some Motrin and water," he said as he tried to get Lovino to remove his face from the pillows.

"I don't want any."

"Come on~ sit up~" he cooed lowly as Antonio watched in amusment as Lovino's grandfather propped the younger angel up and held the pills to his mouth.

"No!" Lovino turned his head to the side and swatted at the pills, causing them to tumble to the floor. It seemed that his Nonno was prepared, however, because the next second he was lightly prodding at the sick Italian's lips with two more pills.

After a few minutes of Lovino weakly trying to hide his face and prevent himself from taking the pills, the elder Italian finally managed to coax Lovino to open his mouth and slip the pills in, even though he tried to spit them out after. All in all, the process took about twenty minutes, after which Lovino fell asleep instantly, burying himself under the covers.

Antonio had to refrain himself from video taping the whole thing, because his little tomato was being so so so so cute! He was acting like a little kid now that he was sick, and Antonio couldn't even begin to explain how adorable that was. Of course, he would be taking care of him all day, so a few pictures could be snuck in...

After giving Antonio one more warning, kissing Lovino's forehead, and wondering out loud where all the tomatoes went, Nonno finally left for his meeting, leaving Antonio and a sleeping Lovino home alone.

Antonio hovered nervously near the bed, looking down at the sleeping Italian. He really didn't look good. His whole face was flushed, yet he was shivering lightly. His bangs were sticking to his forehead, and Antonio absentmindedly brushed them away from his sticky skin and planted a kiss on his forehead. He looked at the now cold toast and the plate of tomatoes, deciding to leave the tomatoes there in case Lovino got hungry and standing up to clear the plate.

"I hope he gets better soon..." he mumbled to himself as he took the plate down the stairs, his wings brushing against the walls slightly as he turned the corner and headed towards the kitchen. Poor Lovi. And Antonio had wanted to announce the good news to everybody at lunch, too!

A light blush appeared on his tan cheeks as he thought about it. He would've had his cute little tomato under his arm (partially because he loved holding him, partially because he was afraid he would run away), and he would shout it to the whole cafeteria, then kiss Lovino until he saw stars in front of everyone. Just so they knew for sure that he was Antonio's.

Smiling happily at the thought and humming to himself, Antonio threw the toast out and placed the dish in the sink, running it under warm water and running a soapy sponge over it. After putting it away and drying it, he turned to look for a pot so he could make his all time favorite dish for heh he got sick: tomato soup. He was so busy he almost didn't notice the screaming coming from upstairs.

Almost.

Dropping the pan that he had been holding with a lout bang, Antonio quickly bolted for the stairs, where screams and pleads for...someone to 'stop' were coming from. Racing up them, the worried angel threw open the door to Lovino's room, eyes wide as he looked around. He was half expecting to see some intruder in the room, trying to drag Lovino away or steal all his tomatoes, but the room was empty, save for a shaking and twisting figure that was currently trapped in the layers of blankets on the bed.

"Lovino..." Antonio breathed as he cautiously walked closer.

"N-no! Papa! No, stop...!" The pleads were cut of by a broken sob, and Antonio tensed. Papa? Lovino had never mentioned his father to him before. Looking down at Lovino with a worried expression, Antonio quickly walked over to wake him up.

"Shhh... Shhh. Lovi, you're just having a nightmare. Wake up," Antonio said gently as he shook Lovino's shoulder. A look of pain flashed across Lovino's face and his eyes flew open.

"Don't touch me!" The words were out of his mouth my instinct, and he pressed himself against the wall, feverishly looking at Antonio.

Sighing, Antonio started peeling off the layers of blankets surrounding the Italian. "You had a nightmare. It's ok. Maybe you're just too hot," he said softly, wanting to hug him really badly but refraining. He still looked rather panicked.

Lovino clung to the last sheet, glaring weakly at Antonio as he tried to take it off. "No, you jerk, go away!" He said, holding into it tighter.

Antonio gave him a small smile. "But Lovi~ You're probably overheated! At least air your wings out," Antonio reasoned as he sat on the side of he bed. He noticed how Lovino flinched slightly, and he couldn't help but wonder what exactly his nightmare was about.

Lovino quickly shook his head, trying to hide under the remaining sheet. "No!"

"Lovi!" Antonio whined, tugging at the blanket with a frown. "You'll feel so much better!"

"No no no! I don't want to!" Lovino's muffled (and rather childish) response came from underneath the blanket. Antonio could still see his curl. So cute.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Antonio edged closer to the other, tugging harder. "Lovino really. It'll help. You don't feel good, right?" All he got in response was a nod, which he took as a signal to keep going. "So spreading out your wings will make you feel better. I'll even massage them for you-"

"No! I'm not doing it, stupido, so leave me alone!" A hoarse voice piped from the sheet and Antonio gave up on the subject, although he couldn't shake the heave feeling of suspicion from his stomach. Why wouldn't Lovino want to show him his wings? He saw the feathers, and they looked absolutely beautiful. Antonio would get him to show his wings... Even if it wasn't today. Taking advantage of his little tomato while he was sick wasn't something a good boyfriend would do~!

Antonio jumped as he was taken out of his thoughts by a soft nudging. Looking up, he say part of Lovino's red face sticking out from behind the sheet. "Bastard. my tummy hurts," he said with a small pout. Antonio inwardly squealed at the cuteness of it.

"Oh! Right! Don't worry, Lovinito, I have something that will make your stomach feel better!" Antonio said, remembering the soup. Giving Lovino one last worried glance and letting his eyes wander over his back, where the faint outlines of his wings could be seen, Antonio got up and skipped to the kitchen, humming a new tune to himself.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Time skip! -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Come on, Lovino, you have to open up!" Antonio said in an exasperated voice as he held the soup filled spoon up to the Italian's currently close lips. Lovino shook his head and reached out to hit the spoon away, but Antonio was prepared, having finally learned to expect that reaction after the first fifteen or so times trying to feed him. Moving the hot liquid away, Antonio frowned at the sick angel in front of him.

"You only have to eat half. How about that?" He said in a kind of compromise, that caused Lovino to wrinkle his nose. Antonio could understand if food didn't seem to appetizing to him right now, he already had thrown up once this afternoon. But he needed something in his stomach and wouldn't be recovering his energy if he didn't eat!

Antonio decided to try and feed his little tomato one las time. Holding the spoon up, Lovino saw and took cover underneath the thin sheet that he still clung to his sweaty body. Antonio glared lightly, having enough. "Lovino," he said sternly, putting on his best serious, no funny business face that he could muster while looking at the adorable face of Lovino. "I'm not joking around. Open your mouth right now and eat some of this soup that I made for you," he demanded in a firm voice.

Golden eyes peered up from the blanket, and Lovino finally let it drop limply to the ground as he looked away and crossed his arms. This time, when Antonio placed the spoon against his lips, they parted enough to let the warm and, surprisingly to Lovino, good soup in. After eating a little less than half of the bowl (most of it spilled), Lovino sleepily demanded that Antonio cuddled with him (a command that Anonio was all too happy to obey) and they fell asleep until Feliciano got home and woke them.

...after taking a few pictures.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi! I know it took me a while to update, sorry. I really was just having trouble trying to write this chapter the way I wanted to... Hopefully it turned out ok! Thank you for all of your reviews, you really inspire me to keep on writing~! Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

It had been a couple of weeks since Lovino had been sick, and everyone had been ecstatic about the news of them going out. Especially Elizabeta, but nobody really wanted to go into that.

Antonio was at the Vargas house bright and early on a monday (Lovino's least favorite day) to get Lovino out of bed, sneaking into his bedroom with a giant smile on his face. Well, it wasn't exactly sneaking... Feli did let him in after all. Lovino just didn't know that he was going to wake him up.

It was all part of Antonio's very elaborate plan (well, maybe it wasn't that elaborate, it was just a bunch of ideas bunged together) that Francis and Gilbert had to help him with to find out the no doubt mesmerizing and amazing looks of his little Lovi's wings. He didn't understand why Lovino was so insistent on hiding them, they couldn't be anything less than beautiful. Even if they weren't, like that bastard Brit's wings (despite the fact that he was going out with Alfred, Antonio was sure that Arthur was going to capture his sweet little tomato in the middle of night and use him for magical rituals in his basement), Antonio would still find them to be the most precious wings in the world, simply because they were Lovi's wings.

Antonio found that he couldn't find anything about Lovino he /didn't/ adore, from his messy bed head hair to his clumsy little feet that tripped more often than not. Even his vulgar language seemed to be the most adorable thing that Antonio had ever heard. In fact, his thoughts about Lovino had started to take over his mind. He was floating on a cloud, now that he knew that Lovino was his, and his alone.

But... Sometimes he felt like it wasn't enough. The thought of them going out seemed so childish, almost. Like a one time, 'I have a crush on you, you have one on me, let's try this out!' kind of thing. And Antonio didn't want it to be like that. He wanted to be with his little Lovi forever and ever and ever!

When he had told Francis this, the blonde had puffed his wings out in surprise and raised an eyebrow at Antonio, whose own wings were fluttering excitedly at the mere thought of his little tomato. "Well, I didn't think that this would actually happen so quickly..." the blonde mused as he twirled a lock of his blonde hair in between his fingers in what he hoped was a seductive way. "But, mon ami, I believe that you are in love with Lovino."

Antonio's wings had stilled as he looked at Francis with confusion. "In love?" He asked. He had heard about all the sad things about love, and he didn't want that to happen to him and Lovi. True, there were good parts to love too, but Antonio had used his parents as a basis for love for too long, and it was more of a forced relationship than true love. They exchanged cold looks with each other instead of warm, loving looks, slept in separate beds, ate their meals stiffly and without eye contact, and when they spoke to each other they used harsh, mocking tones. Yes, Antonio's idea of love wasn't one that most people would like.

Francis frowned, having expected a better reaction, being the descendant of Cupid himself meant that when informing someone they were in love, they were supposed to jump up and down, dance a little, and maybe have sex with Francis just cause they were so happy about being in love. "Oui! In love! That magical thing in life that makes your wings flutter and causes you to smile all the time and make you feel like your floating on a magical cloud made of dreams!" Francis said dramatically, wings outspread for emphasis.

"But... Love is sad," Antonio said with a small pout. "Can't we just stay the way we are? I'm happy, Lovi's happy, and when he's happy I'm even happier!" Antonio had said with a large smile on his face as he tilted his head at his friend. Francis sighed and shook his head with a pitiful look.

"You'll understand one day, mon ami, there's no avoiding it. You are in love with Lovino."

Antonio shook his head. "No, I don't think so Francis," he laughed. "You've probably been reading too many love stories again."

And that had been that.

The conversation caused Antonio to peer down at the sleeping face of Lovino with an affectionate smile. Yes, what he felt for the Italian had to be stronger than a simple high school relationship... Maybe... It was hard to think when looking down at his Lovi's adorable little face. The Italian was curled up, his hair falling in his eyes. With every breath he took, a small puff of air would cause how hair to flutter slightly, which made Lovino frown in his sleep and curl up tighter. So. Damn. Cute~!

But that wasn't really important right now (even though Lovino being cute was, of course, always important to Antonio)! What was important was molest-carefully lifting Lovino's sweatshirt up in his sleep to see what his wings looked like. In his sleep. Which was not creepy. At all.

...yeah.

Lovino must've been tired last night cause he had slept in his clothes. Antonio chuckled affectionally when he noticed the younger angel's shoes were still on his feet, and before going to lift up his sweatshirt, he carefully went around and undid the laces on the Italian's sneakers, slipping them off as carefully as he could.

"...A-Antonio...? What the fuck are you doing...?" a sleepy voice called from the top of the bed, and the Spaniard cursed silently as he slowly stood up, a hopefully innocent smile on his face. Lovino was half sitting up with a confused look on his face, his hair an unruly mess, which caused Antonio to snicker.

Lovino blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes as he frowned at Antonio, who had now sauntered over to Lovino after taking off his shoes and leaned down to capture his mouth into a kiss, which caused Lovino to turn a bright red. "Just wanted to say good morning, mi tomate," Antonio purred as he gave Lovino the most innocent look he could muster. The Italian narrowed his eyes at the other and made a huge deal of wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Bastard," he muttered as Antonio laughed. He glared up at the curly haired angel, but the bubbly Spaniard paid the look no mind.

"So cute~!" He cooed affectionally as he beamed down at Lovino, whose glare darkened considerably. Oh well, Antonio knew he really didn't hate him~!

"Shut up!" Lovino fumed. "Who the fuck let you in anyways?" He snapped as he let out another yawn. Antonio nearly died of cuteness and had to refrain from leaning down and kissing him again. Ever since they had started going out, Antonio had became a lot more clingy. He couldn't help it, his Lovinito was so cute and amazing and beautiful, all the time!

"Feli did! He left to eat breakfast at Ludwig's by the way," Antonio added, remembering what Feliciano had asked him to tell Lovino. "Mi tomate, why did you sleep in your clothes last night?" Antonio asked as he tilted his head like a confused puppy.

Lovino looked down at his 'GOT TOMATOES' sweatshirt and sighed as he felt the rather uncomfortable skinny jeans he had worn yesterday brush against his legs. Not that they were uncomfortable all the time, but wearing them to bed probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. "I was tired from studying..." he mumbled, not wanting to admit to the real reason, because it would make him annoyed at Feli all over again if he thought about it. His nonno had came home and taken him and Feli to some fucking art show that was two hours away, so they all got home really late. He had taken them because Feli asked, of course, and when they got there the younger Italian hadn't even bought anything! It was still fun though, n-not that Lovino would admit it.

Antonio smiled affectionally at him and ruffled his hair. "Such a good student~!" He cooed as he dodged Lovino's swatting hands with a laugh. He didn't mind that badly that he didn't get the whole 'see his wings while he is sleeping' part of the plan down, because there was always the other part. Plus, he got to spend time with his adorable little boyfriend. "Come on Lovi, let's get some breakfast, hm?"He asked as he stepped back from the bed so Lovino could get up, changed his mind,then stepped back forwards to move his arms underneath him in a strong grip.

"What the fuck are you...?" Before Lovino could finish his sentence, Antonio had lifted him up bridal style, wings outspread for balance, and was now heading for the door, humming cheerfully like what he was doing was the most fucking normal thing in the world. Lovino had frozen in his arms, shock evident on his face. When he finally seemed to realize the situation, he quickly unfroze. "A-Antonio! I can fucking walk myself, you bastard! Let me go!" He said as he squirmed around.

Antonio laughed and simply tightened his hold, shaking his head. "But you looked so tired! Besides, I know you really do like it," he said with a shit eating grin and a raise eyebrow down at the bright red Italian, who didn't deny it. B-because maybe it was comforting being in Antonio's arms. Maybe.

Lovino glared up at him and let out an annoyed huff but decided to let Antonio carry him. Besides, it wasn't like he had much of a choice.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Time skip! -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lovino leaned his head against the cool surface of his locker, an annoyed groan leaving his throat. "For the last time, Elizabeta, me and Antonio did NOT HAVE SEX! I don't care what Francis told you!" Lovino said in annoyance as he looked over at the Hungarian angel, who was currently flapping her wings excitedly. He winced as he noticed the excited, glazed look in her eyes and went back to facing his locker.

"Oh, come on Lovino! You guys totally had hot, wild sex. I can see it in your eyes~!" She purred as she edged closer to him, wings brushing against his back in an uncomfortably close distance. "Now dearie, if you're ever short on cash, you know you can always just install a video camera and..."

"No! D-dammit shut up!" Lovino said as he felt his cheeks burn. Elizabeta giggled at the sight. "We did not have sex and even if we did, I wouldn't-!"

"Lovino, I didn't know you were so dirty," An amused voice came and Lovino turned to shoot a smirking Matthew a weak glare. "Oh, and Elizabeta, I think I saw Arthur and Alfred in the janitors closet," He added as an afterthought. The brunette's eyes lit up.

"Heh... Excuse me, boys, but business calls~!" She said before quickly walking away, wings trembling excitedly as she reached into her bag for a camera.

"...you're welcome," Matthew said as he watched Lovino undo his lock and open his locker to slip in the binders he had been carrying. "She was all over me when Gilbert and I started going out," he said in an understanding tone. "Always asking for sex tapes and how good we were in bed a-and if Gilbert spoke German and all of that. So I figured I couldn't let my best friend go through all of that embarrassment!" Lovino blushed and muttered a small 'shut up' under his breath as he grabbed his lunchbox. "Skipping study hall again?" Matthew asked as they turned away from his locker and started walking down the hallway, Matthew holding his own lunchbox. It was new, but had sharpie doodles of little chicks with Prussian flags all over it. Lovino had decided that it would be better not to ask.

Lovino nodded at the question, heading for the stairs. "No point in staying in it, we don't do anything and we're not allowed to talk," he said as they headed for the end of the hallway, Matthew leading with purposeful strides. "Where the fuck are we going, anyways?" Lovino asked, annoyance obvious in their voice as they continued walking.

Matthew smirked and rolled his eyes. "So impatient," he said as Lovino flashed him an annoyed look.

"I will break all of your hockey sticks and shove them up a certain Albino's ass if you don't tell me where we're going," the Italian warned, wings shuffling in annoyance underneath his sweatshirt. It wasn't one of his thicker ones, since it was rather hot outside. And you could almost make out the shape of the Italian's wings underneath it.

Matthew's smirk disappeared. "Don't even joke about breaking my hockey sticks," he said, a horrified look coming over his face as he imagined his precious hockey sticks destroyed. People wouldn't guess that such a petite boy would love hockey so much, but he did. And he could kick ass in it, something Gilbert had leaned pretty quickly.

"What about the part of me shoving them up Gilbert's ass?" Lovino asked with a raised eyebrow as Matthew stopped them in front of a wooden door at the end of the hallway. There was a window leading to the outside of the school by it, and Lovino had a clear view of the baby blue sky with white, puffy clouds rolling around. It really was a nice day today, which meant they would be eating lunch outside. Lovino liked eating outside, there were less people around to piss him off. Also, last week when they had to eat inside because it was raining, some bastard angel had thought that it was an amazing idea to try to fly over everybody to throw his lunch away, but accidentally ended up dropping it on Lovino's head. Lovino had forgiven him quickly, though, because the abnormally large teenager with the light purple and gray wings had a fucking creepy aura around him, and the childish looking smile he had flashed Lovino sent chills down his spine and caused his wings to shake slightly.

Matthew gave a small shrug. "He's awesome, I'm sure he can handle himself," he said in a casual voice as he opened the door and ignored Lovino's shocked, but amused, look. "Speaking of Gilbert, I'd watch out of I were you."

Lovino scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion and looked at the blonde as he walked inside the room that Matthew was holding the door open to. "Why? Is the non-awesome potato bastard number two mad at me for putting syrup on his wings again?" He asked as he remembered getting fed up with Gilbert continuing to swoop down from the roof at random times of the day to scare him, and deciding to pour a large amount of sticky maple syrup over his white wings to prevent him from flying, which the Prussian wasn't too pleased about. "I thought you liked getting that off, anyways," Lovino added as a side note and the Canadian stuck his tongue out the golden eyed boy.

Matthew stepped in behind Lovino and shut the door while shaking his head. "I didn't mean just Gilbert. I meant him and Francis and Antonio. They were talking earlier and I heard them mention your name," Matthew said as he looked around the room, Lovino following suit. It was obvious the the room hadn't been used in a while, judging by the lack of furniture and thick layer of dust surrounding the remaining items. It smelled like mildew and chalk, and was dimmer than the rest of the school's rooms since it had no lights source, save for three large windows that decorated the otherwise bare walls.

"First of all, next time they talk about me, punch them all in the balls. Hard. Second of all, what the hell are we doing here?" Lovino asked as he looked around and wrinkled his nose.

Matthew laughed at his friends reaction and sat down on one of the few remaining chairs, white and red feathers spreading out in contentment. "I found this one day while I was trying to get away from Francis. He decided he wanted to give me a makeover..." Matthew trailed off and shuddered slightly. "He chased me around for half an hour with lace and ribbons and what I think were tubes of body glitter before I found this place. Pretty cool, huh?" The Canadian asked with some pride evident in his voice.

Lovino looked around as he decided to go up to the wooden desk that was left at the front of the room and lay down on that. The room did have a rather peaceful feel to it, unlike most of the school. "Not bad, as long as no bastards try to bother us," he said as he draped his head over the edge so he was looking at Matthew upside down. The Canadian laughed slightly and slid odd his chair to head to the chalkboard.

"Only you would say something like that, when your amazing, awesome best friend found such an awesome place in the school!" He said as picked up a piece of crumbling white chalk, the powder from it already lightly coating his hands as he stood at the board.

Lovino moved to look at him with a sad look on his face, shaking his head. "...you've been spending way too much time with Gilbert, dammit. You're even starting to talk like him," Lovino muttered with a shudder. Next thing you know, Matthew would start hiding in bathroom stalls with his hockey stick and jumping out to attack whatever poor angel happened to be in the bathroom at the time, like a certain albino had recently started doing.

Matthew laughed and shrugged his shoulders, starting to draw a picture. Lovino lazily watched him, tilting his head as he watched Matthew draw to angels, one with a rather familiar curl sticking out of his head. Lovino's eyes flickered to the blonde's face and he was surprised to see a light blush over the Canadian's cheeks. "Matthew...?" He asked curiously. Matthew only ever seemed to blush around Gilbert.

Said angel turned to Lovino with a fiercer blush than Lovino would've thought the Canadian would have. "I-I also wanted to take you in here...cause...oh, maple, this is embarrassing.." he said as he ran a hand over his face, getting the chalk over it and causing Lovino to hold back a snicker.

Lovino sat up in confusion instead, looking at the picture. It was two rather messy looking angels, their wings outspread, and one with Lovino's curl sticking out of its head. They were leaning against each other, and above the picture were the words 'THANK YOU'.

"I-I just want to say thank you for being my friend!" Matthew suddenly burst out, wings folding against his back in an attempt to make himself smaller due to his embarrassment. "I just... I didn't have many friends before you and... I guess I just want to say thank you..." he mumbled as Lovino's cheeks started to heat up. He was looking at what was supposed to be him in the drawing. Two large, perfect wings were protruding from his back, and Lovino felt his own wings shift beneath his sweatshirt.

"Matthew..." Lovino mumbled as he turned to look at his blushing friend before pulling the blonde into a hug. "Promise we'll stay friends, no matter what?" Lovino asked as he imagined what the Canadian would say if he saw Lovino's wings.

The surprised Matthew hugged Lovino back with a small smile on his face. "Going soft, Lovino?" He joked as he looked at the picture he drew over Lovino's shoulder. "But... I promise," he said, a little confused as to why Lovino seemed to relax at the words, as if he had been scared that Matthew would say otherwise.

Lovino pulled back with a red face, shifting nervously. "I-I just wanted to fucking know because-" before he could finish his sentence, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Matthew tilted his head at Lovino, but when he didn't continue his sentence he shrugged and went to the board to erase the picture.

"Wait! Don't, I-I like that picture," Lovino admitted with a blush as Matthew looked over at him, eraser in hand. The Italian had to work really hard to hold back a snicker at the powder that coated his face. The looked like a ghost.

"Ok then. Let's go to lunch," the Canadian said with a shy smile, obviously pleased that Lovino liked his picture, even if it wasn't of the best quality.

Nodding, the Italian got up and watched as Matthew filed out of the room to head for the cafeteria before following after him. But, not after he turned back to look at the picture one more time, a hesitant but sad smile coming over his lips. He knew that Matthew would still be his friends if he knew about his wings, even though he didn't know about them, but would anybody else...?

As the two walked, they were almost immediately surrounded by Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio. The three had all literally flown in from different directions, obviously in a hurry to catch the two. In fact, Francis had flown in from the back so fast he didn't have time to stop-and ended up ramming into a rather pissed off Italian.

Francis sat up, wings disheveled as he looked down at Lovino, who was pinned underneath him and giving him the glare of death. "Onhonhon..."

"Francis, you better fucking get off me right now, or I'll..." Lovino didn't get to finish his threat, which was going to be a really fucking good threat, dammit, because Antonio had leaned down and picked the blonde off of Lovino with a dark smile.

"Francis was /just/ getting off you, Lovi, wasn't he?" Antonio asked as he set the blonde down in a not too gentle manner. The blonde chuckled weakly and nodded his head so quickly his perfect blonde hair got slightly messed up. Antonio beamed at him. "Bien~!"

Lovino rolled his eyes and got up slowly, brushing himself off and scrunching his face up in disgust when he found when one of Francis' fluffy feathers on his sweatshirt. "I'm going to have to burn this now," he complained as Antonio came over to him to help brush off his shirt before pulling the Italian into a surprise kiss.

When the grinning Spaniard pulled away, he chuckled at the surprised look on Lovino's face. "I just wanted to get your mind of of Francis, mi tomate," he said in a sweet voice with an underlying tone of possessiveness.

Francis pouted off to the side as Gilbert nudged his French friend. "Aren't you dating Michelle?" He asked as Matthew nodded while giving him a critical look.

The blonde smiled and fluffed his wings out slightly. "Oui, but it doesn't mean I'm restricted to only giving my love to her! Besides, I truly did run into the dear Italian by accident," he said, but a small smirk formed on his face. "Although, I do wish I could've had a little more time with him underneath me," he said as he started laughing lowly underneath his breath. "Onhonhonhon..."

Gilbert quickly wrapped his arms around Matthew and pulled him away from the blonde, and Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and started dragging him towards the door to their table. Gilbert would've followed, but Francis was now complaining about how it wasn't fair how the albino wouldn't let him hug the Canadian angel, they were cousins after all! Which of course led to Gilbert yelling about how cousins don't grope other cousins, which led to Matthew trying to get them both to calm down, which led to people wondering why the two friends were shouting over a ghostlike figure, which led to Alfred freaking out about the school being haunted, which also, after some more complicated events that really don't matter, led to him and Arthur having sex that night.

Anyways...!

Antonio and Lovino had missed all of this, however, because a certain Spaniard was busy dragging a certain Italian towards their table. Lovino kept on fucking tumbling as he tried to keep up, but Antonio merely giggled at his pissed off expression and kept on going, seeming overly excited. "Come on, Lovi~! Lets sit over here," he said enthusiastically, and before Lovino could protest, Antonio had fucking dragged him over towards the school's garden, which was looking really nice in the warm weather. Francis was part of the garden club of the school, and there were several different colored roses blooming. Antonio took a confused Lovino to a small bench near some yellow and red roses.

"Why the fuck do we have to sit over here? Everybody else is going to be sitting at our table and wondering where we are," Lovino mumbled as he looked in the direction of their table. He couldn't see it, however, because the small trail that went through the garden took a turn, so all of the outside tables were out of view. Damn Spaniard. He was probably going to try and say something about 'wanting more alone time with his Lovinito~!' or some crap like that. Lovino had found out that Antonio liked to do random shit like that at times.

Antonio simply smiled at him, his wings fluttering as he placed his lunchbox on the ground, then took Lovino's and placed it next to his. "I just thought that you looked tired, corazón. Why don't we just relax?" He asked softly as he beckoned for Lovino to sit down on the bench. Lovino paused before doing so, tilting his head at the Spaniard, wondering what the hell his boyfriend was up to.

Antonio sat down next to him, his smile seeming somewhat nervous, but excited at the same time, which made Lovino furrow his brows in confusion.

Before he could ask though, Antonio had gently turned him around and was massaging his back. "...you're an idiot," Lovino finally muttered as he relaxed into the touch. The Spanish angel chuckled behind him, and Lovino flushed at how close his mouth was to his ear. He could feel the bastard breathing, but he decided to let it slide because damn he was really good at massaging.

"Si, but I'm /your/ idiot," Antonio murmured lowly into his ear as he continued massaging. Lovino blushed and muttered something in Italian. He could practically feel the smile Antonio was no doubt wearing right now on his stupid face.

"So... Lovino I have a question," Antonio said in a rather serious voice as his hands continued to work away at his back, rolling and massaging over his shoulder blades which made Lovino's wings shift nervously, but the Italian figured he would stop the Spaniard when he got too close to them.

Lovino furrowed his brows, not used to the tone Antonio was using. It wasn't depressing, really, just...a sharp contrast to his usual, carefree tone he used. It made the Italian angel a little nervous. "Si, what is it?" He asked as Antonio's hands brushed over his wings, making his heart stop in panic, but then they moved up again to start kneading at his shoulders.

"Lovino... Will you show me your wings?"

The Italian tensed up underneath Antonio's hands and swallowed hard. He could feel the Spaniard's hands moving towards the center of his back, but he didn't pay attention to them. W-why would Antonio ask that? He couldn't show him his wings, h-he would find them horrible and ugly and disgusting. He would b-break up with him, and Lovino honestly didn't know do if he did and...and...

Lovino slowly shook his head, and he could feel Antonio's sigh behind him. "Well then, Lovi, I didn't want to have to do this, but..."

Lovino froze as he felt Antonio's fingers run down his shoulder. "W-what are you...?"

And then his wings suddenly outstretched on their own accord, his thin sweatshirt ripping. He froze, and Antonio froze, and it felt like the whole world froze. Silence.

/Broken broken broken hate hate hate he hates me I'm broken I'll always be broken.../

"L-Lovi..." Antonio's shocked voice broke through the silence, and Lovino suddenly jumped up, and without a second thought bolted away from the school.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know this was really late, and I'm sorry. I've just been so busy! Which I know isn't the excuse you want to hear, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I also wrote a epilogue! It will be up soon :) hope you like the chapter and sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia **

Lovino slammed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it, his chest shaking with inevitable sobs as he ran to his room, his wings trailing uselessly behind him. He didn't even bother trying to lift them, to fold them against his back again. Why the hell should he? It didn't matter anymore.

Broken.

Worthless.

Damaged.

That was what he was, what he always would be. Who could ever truly love someone like that?

Leaning against the wall and shaking as he tried to catch his breath, the Italian tried to comprehend the situation. He wasn't sure how, or why, but Antonio had gotten his wings out and he had seen them.

A shudder went through the Italian as he imagined what Antonio must be doing now. P-probably laughing his ass off as he told his friends about how u-ugly Lovino's wings were...

A wet sob tore through his body, causing his shoulders to shake violently as he quickly moved away from the door, rushing up to his room. He needed to get as far away from the school as possible. As far away from the laughter and the hate and the sneering, drunken face that haunted his dreams.

It was getting harder and harder to think straight as he stumbled into his room, diving under the covers which he quickly used to cover his wings. He knew, from the outside, a person could still see the misshaped figures of them beneath the blanket and he buried himself deeper under it, making sure he was completely covered. From what? He didn't exactly know. But as he stayed hidden user his blanket, the tears started coming out, streaming down his face like the mother fucking Niagara Falls.

This was it. Antonio may have been the only person around to see the wings, but no doubt he had already told everybody about them. Lovino couldn't go back to that school, the school was finally starting to enjoy. Not when they knew how ugly and twisted his wings were. How could he stand their laughing faces? How would he be able to walk through the halls while they snickered at him from behind their hands? Hell, even Matthew wouldn't want to be seen with him, let alone Antonio.

After all, what was more sickeningly pathetic than a fucking angel that couldn't fly?

Lovino's sobs became harsher, shaking his entire frame as he clutched a pillow to his body, hiding his face in it. He was content on just staying like this forever, a miserable lump of an angel that stayed holed up in his room for the rest of his life, shielded from the rest of the world by a blanket.

However, things had never worked out for Lovino in the past, and they certainly weren't going to start working out now.

The crying Italian barely heard the timid knock, his sobs and the blanket muffling all sounds. At first, he had thought he imagined it. But it came again, much firmer, and this time accompanied by a voice.

"Lovi...? Lovino?" Lovino froze, stifling his crying by biting down on the pillow (which tasted salty and was gross as all hell). There was a pause, as if the person on the other side was unsure of they should continue. "I know you're in there."

Lovino sank further against the bed, flinching as his bare wing brushed the wall. The feeling was alien, unfamiliar. How long had it been since his wings had touched anything other than the back of his sweatshirt?

There was another pause, this one longer. Then, suddenly, "I'm coming in," the voice said determinedly. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No wait-!" Lovino's frantic protest was cut short by the sound of the door swinging open. The golden eyed teen sank back down, hiding his face back in the pillow as he curled up into a tight ball. His throat was still clogged with whimpers and hot, sticky tears clung to his cheeks an eyelashes. He curled up tighter, if possible, when he felt a weight settle on the bed.

"L-Lovino. Lovino," the voice said shakily. The Italian didn't move, didn't respond. He wanted him to go away, go away forever. He didn't want to listen to his taunts and laughter and sneers. "Mi amor..." the voice was thick with hardly suppressed tears.

Before Lovino could react, he felt a hand on his wings through the blankets, softly stroking. "W-why... Why didn't you tell me?" There was a soft sniffle, and the blankets were peeled away from Lovino's puffy face. Lovino hesitantly raised his eyes, golden orbs widening when he saw tears streaming down Antonio's face.

As soon as the Spaniard saw Lovino's face, he wasted no time in scooping him into a hug, pulling the smaller angel to his chest and softly rocking him back and forth. Lovino tensed in his arms, immediately attempting to push back. He didn't want Antonio to touch him, to look at him, to notice how broken he was. "Let me go." He said, his voice cracking. When the arms didn't loosen, he pushed back at them. "I-I said let me go, dammit! Stop touching me!" He said loudly, tears filling up in his eyes again.

Antonio gave the angel a heartbroken look, opening his mouth to say something, but before he could Lovino cut him off.

"Just stop! I don't want you to fucking pity me, cause I know you're going to fucking go back to your damn friends and laugh because I'm stupid a-and ugly and..." Lovino was having a hard time speaking through his renewed sobs. Antonio was staring at him with wide eyes. "...broken," he said, the last word barely a whisper as he felt his wings tremble as he moved away as far as he could from Antonio, hiding his face. He could feel emerald eyes burning into his figure and he feebly tried to press his wings to his back in order to make himself appear smaller.

Strong arms suddenly surrounded him, and Antonio's face was buried in Lovino's shoulder. Lovino realized with a jolt that Antonio was crying too-his shoulder was getting soaked.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that," the normally cheerful Spaniard's voice was hard. "You're none of those things, Lovino. You're perfect. And that's why I love you." He said it so confidently and surely that it took Lovino a moment to fully process what the older angel had said.

"You... Love me?" He asked with wide eyes, staring at Antonio.

The green eyed teen nodded surely, a determined look on his face. "I do, Lovi. I love you very much," he said as he lifted his hands to rub over Lovino's broken wing carefully. "Every part of you," he murmured, pressing kisses to his neck.

And for some reason, Lovino believed him.

Maybe it was the confident way Antonio said it, or the way he ran his fingers through the soft feathers on Lovino's wings, or the way he repeated the words 'Te amo,' in between kisses. Whatever the reason was, Lovino believed him. And before he knew it he was crying again, but not because he was sad. It was because he was so fucking happy he could die right now with no regrets, and without a second thought he wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and pressed his forehead against the other's, smiling.

"I love you too."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Time skip! -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It hadn't been easy. It had taken a while for Antonio to coax Lovino into finally showing his wings to everyone. Of course, all of his friends supported him. Matthew offered to give him flying lessons, Feliciano offered to make pasta every night for a week, Gilbert offered to give him awesome lessons, and Francis offered to give him a free pleasurable night.

...Antonio had then punched him in the stomach (only because he had begged the Spaniard not to hurt his precious face).

And sure, there was the occasional bastard that made fun of the Italian, but if Lovino didn't set them straight then Antonio would kick their ass.

And even though his wing may be broken, and it may never heal again, Lovino was alright with that. Because his heart had been healed.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well, this is it! Last chapter. Although, it isn't really a chapter.. Anyways, I want to thank you all! This was my first story and I'll definitely continue writing more. I want to thank everyone that followed, reviewed, and supported this story! And I have more fan art! It's so awesome guys and I'm actually writing a one shot about it. Heres the link:/ thegargoylealchemist .deviantart art/ A-slight-addiction-386768568 Thanks again~ and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia **

"You ready, Lovi?"

Lovino looked over his shoulder at Antonio, nodding as he felt the Spaniard tighten the brace on his wing. It was thick, and felt cold against his feathers. But it was the reason he could fly today, so he had no problem with it. Antonio had even taken to doodling small pictures of tomatoes all over it. "Alright. Let's go."

It had been five years since the two had graduated high school, and they had moved in together as soon as they could, while attending two colleges that were close to each other. Antonio now worked as a cafe owner with Lovino as his head cook. Today was the date of their anniversary, and Antonio had a surprise for Lovino. Well, he had a surprise every fucking year, but the green eyed angel seemed especially excited this year. The Italian had no idea what the big surprise was, save for the fact that they had to fly to it. Of course he had complained, but Lovino really didn't mind. He loved the fact that he could now fly, and he preferred to fly when he could.

It had taken a while, but Lovino eventually learned again. Ludwig had made a brace for Lovino's wing for his birthday one year (he was still a potato bastard), and that, along with Antonio's constant support and teachings that Matthew had helped with had paid off. Hell, Matthew sure knew what he was doing because he was now his favorite hockey team's private therapist for when they got injured.

So sure, Lovino was a little shaky in the air and sometimes, well, most of the time, needed help landing or starting off, but he could do it. He could fly again.

Antonio stepped out from behind Lovino after running a hand over his wing, making sure the brace was tight, a grin plastered on his face. "Then vamos!" He said happily, grabbing the Italian angel's hand in his own and bending his knees in a start off position, which Lovino copied. After giving his lover's hand a squeeze, Antonio took off, Lovino shortly after as he beat his wings a few times before he steadied himself. He couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face when he felt the thrill of being up in the air, being able to control his movements with the wings on his own back. The Italian quickly wiped the smile off his face to replace it with a scowl when Antonio turned around to look at him, a blinding smile on his own face. The Spaniard's strong wings were beating at a steady pace, slower than usual so Lovino could keep up with him while holding his hand. "Where the hell are we going?"

"You'll see!" Laughing at the pout on Lovino's face, Antonio sped up, his feathers glistening in the sun as he led the smaller angel towards a large cliff side. There were brightly colored wild flowers clinging to the side along with thick green vines. The grass swayed in the light breeze, and even more flowers were growing in the long green strands. Lovino tilted his head in confusion when he saw something on the cliff, and as Antonio slowed down and let go of his hand in order to land, he realized that it was a picnic.

A blanket with half of the Spanish flag on it, half the Italian flag, was laid out, a gift from Feli last Christmas. On top of it Lovino could see several baskets, one filled to the brim with bright red tomatoes with it's lid tossed to the side, the others closed. Two pitchers of lemonade sat on the blanket, their ice cubes slowly moving around and glistening in the sun.

A blush crept on to Lovino's face at the scene. He could tell it obviously took a long time to set up, with the plates nearly stacked and the napkins kept under the baskets carefully so they wouldn't blow away. There was even a small vase of picked flowers near the lemonade. Lovino stayed in the air, his wings flapping as he waited for Antonio to help him land. He may be able to do it on his own, but Antonio had always loved helping for some reason so Lovino would always let him. Sure enough, as soon as the Spanish man landed, he tuned around towards Lovino and raised his arms up, green eyes shining.

"Right into my arms, mi amor," he crooned softly, grinning at the blush he got in response. Lovino complied anyways, shakily moving to fly near Antonio's arms until he let his wings drop, half falling into them. Antonio quickly wrapped his arms around the other, burying his face into Lovino's soft tendrils.

Lovino closed his eyes and allowed himself to be held by the other for a moment before pushing away. "Lemme go, bastard," he grumbled. Antonio hesitated before giving him a light squeeze and laughing cheerfully, releasing him and motioning towards the set up blanket.

They moved towards the picnic, Antonio grabbing Lovino's hand. Lovino grumbled and tugged half heartedly at it as if he wanted to let it go, but he actually enjoyed the warm hand of the older angel around his own, and after a moment he sighed and tightened his grip on Antonio.

"Damn bastard," he said, though he didn't mean it.

"I love you too," Antonio said, and he did mean it.

They sat on the blanket, Antonio smiling at Lovino. It may have been the younger's imagination, but there seemed to be a nervous tinge to it. He shrugged it off as Antonio handed him a tomato, his wings fluttering slightly. "Te amo," he said softly as he handed the red fruit over, bright emerald eyes shining even more in the sunlight. Love was clearly reflected in them and it made Lovino's stomach flip giddily.

"...Ti amo troppo, tomato bastard," Lovino said as he looked down at the tomato in his hand, taking a bite. Antonio's smile widened, and he watched Lovino as he ate the tomato with a loving gaze. "Aren't you going to eat?" Lovino asked as he licked his lips. Antonio quickly shook his head, seeming a tad jumpy.

"Nah, I like watching mi Lovinito eat," he said with a shrug. The Italian stuck his tongue out but went with it. It was a little early to eat lunch, anyways. He wasn't even that hungry yet.

When Lovino finished, Antonio suddenly brightened. The other angel let out a groan. He knew what that face meant. The bastard suddenly got an idea.

"Dance with me, Lovi!"

"W-what? We haven't even started eating-!" Lovino's quick and flustered protest was cut short when Antpnio grabbed his hand tightly, tugging him upwards. When he looked at Lovino with that damn puppy dog face, there was no way he could say no. "Idiot," Lovino grumbled as he was pulled flush against the other's chest. He could feel Antonio's wings flapping in excitement and his own twitched in annoyance. "There's not even any music."

Lovino's cheeks burst into a heavy blush when he felt Antonio's laugh vibrate through his chest and he felt like he was in high school again. He buried his face in Antonio's chest as he allowed himself to be led around in a circle, the other swaying and humming under his breath, wings flapping with his made up beat. The long grass brushed against their ankles, the bright wild flowers seeming to sway with them. Lovino raised his eyes to look at the blur of baby blues, bright oranges, soft pinks, and cheerful yellows.

Suddenly Antonio stilled as his humming faded down to silence, and Lovino looked up at him in confusion. The green eyed angel was looking off to the side, biting his lip. As Lovino parted his lips to ask what was wrong, he suddenly spoke.

"I love you Lovino. I always will." A blush flooded to the Italian's cheeks (big fucking surprise), and Lovino tilted his head. It wasn't uncommon for Antonio to say something like that, but he had never sounded so nervous before.

"I love you too, Toni," he replied uncertainly, not sure where Antonio was going with this. Of course Lovino loved him. He could never imagine stopping.

It seemed that the curly haired brunette's shoulder slumped in relief and he shot Lovino a sunny smile, his green eyes bright, head tilted.

"Lovi... Mi Lovinito," he said, suddenly pulling away from the other. His large wings were flapping softly, his nervousness shown through them. "I couldn't imagine my life without you. You're amazing and smart and beautiful and a million other great things that I couldn't finish saying even if I had all the time in the world," he murmured sweetly. Lovino tilted his head at the other, lips parted in confusion as Antonio suddenly slid down onto one knee. Golden eyes widened as he stared down at Antonio, his heart seeming to stop.

"Lovino Vargas," the Spaniard started, and said angel was finding it hard to breath. "Will you marry me?" A box was produced, inside a small golden ring.

It was like time seemed to freeze, the two figures frozen in a picture. The sky a bright blue with big puffy clouds, a green canvas of grass with colors of the rainbows painted onto it as flowers. A blanket carefully spread out, food and drinks splayed out onto it. And a kneeling figure and a standing figure in the middle of it all. It was a picture that held many imperfections- some of the tomatoes were over ripe, the lemonade was a little watery, a napkin had blown away, the flowers in the vase were starting to wilt, the Spaniard's hair was too long, there was a small hole in the blanket, the Italian's wing was covered in a thick metal brace. But, despite the flaws, the pure happiness that shone in each of the figure's eyes made it the most perfect picture in the world.

"Yes," Lovino said, his voice catching. "Yes, of course you bastard!" he said louder as Antonio grinned and jumped up, grabbing Lovino in a hug and twirling him around.

And this was all Lovino had ever wanted. He had only ever wanted someone to love him as much as he loved them, someone who could look past his faults and find his true personality. Someone who didn't mind his crappy personality, his angry scowls, his harsh attitude, his broken wings. Because, they may be broken, yes, but Antonio had helped heal Lovino's heart.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
